


Un mafioso enamorado.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El es el primogénito de un capo de la mafia y vive su vida rodeado de mujeres banales y hombres corruptos. Pero ahí alguien que le ha llamado la atención, en el preciso día, que había renunciado a sentir algo en su corazón. Ese chico en el mercado de frutas, lo había cautivado a tal grado, de sentirse un idiota. Un idiota enamorado. No. Mas bien... Un mafioso; enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colin Morgan sabía que el Club "Camelot" estaba en la calle séptima, en el barrio de las Orquídeas. Se decía que el fantasma de un vendedor de velas estaba en la puerta, perfumando el aire a su paso con el aroma de la cera derretida.

Al cruzar la puerta, Colin recordó esta leyenda que, según su jefe, la clarividencia del maravilloso y fantástico Sir; Gaius, podía ser cierta. Temblando ante la posibilidad de ver semejante espectáculo, decidió no retrasarse demasiado.

Sacudió la lluvia de su chaqueta de Jean pensando que, en noches como ésta, algunos barrios de Londres tenían un aspecto tan misterioso que estimulaban la imaginación.

Había un enorme espejo en la entrada del club y se detuvo un momento para estudiarse. Sus ojos parecían enormes en su cara... tenía una expresión de temor, inseguridad, y se sentía indefenso, a pesar de la chaqueta gastada que cubría su camisa larga a cuadros y de colores claros. Colin compró la chaqueta en una pequeña tienda de ropa semi-nueva y ésta era la primera vez que la usaba. Pensó que le daría una apariencia de seguridad pero no podía ocultar que estaba tenso y nervioso.

Cuando llamó a los Pendragón, para concertar esta cita, uno de ellos lo había atendido y él le había dicho que estaría en el club a las nueve; su voz era fría y dura y tenía acento extranjero. No tuvo que explicarle la razón por la que quería verlo; él le dijo que había estado esperando su llamada.

Saber que debía enfrentarse nada mas y nada menos, que a esa familia, lo hacia sentir nuevamente un pequeño de cinco años.

El club se construyó en la calle séptima hacía mas de un siglos y fue una casa de juego frecuentada por jóvenes aristócratas que, sin duda, actuaban con una intolerable arrogancia.

El actual encargado le había devuelto su antigua belleza y esplendor. La madera, el cobre, y el terciopelo de color rojo oscuro, creaban el ambiente deseado. La escalera por la que subió Colin hacía la oficina privada del propietario estaba alfombrada de color granate oscuro, y conducía a un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de cristal en las paredes.—Dis...disculpe.— soltó al chocar con un hombre alto, bastante fornido pero se relajo cuando esté solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, en dirección contraria a la qué él iba.

Al cruzar el pasillo hacia la puerta con el letrero que anunciaba: "privado", sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban bajo la tela rasposa de su viejo pantalón de jeans.

En segundos; como una cinta de película, miles de imágenes se instalaron en su mente pero eran sobre un día, en particular.

La primera vez...,que se cruzo con los ,ya, por esa época, famosísimos; Pendragon.

Hunith los había mandado al mercado central, en busca de fruta fresca, Gwain a sus diecinueve años ya era un salvaje sin remedio. Mientras, su hermano mayor coqueteaba con la vendedora que no le daba ni cabida. Merlín de tan solo trece años, se hacia cargo de los mandados que correspondían a su hermano mayor pero como siempre, el menor le daba el gusto en todo a su querido hermano. La manzana que era inspeccionada por sus profundos ojos azules, resbalo de sus dedos y callo al suelo de piedra, casi todo Londres eran ruinas de rocas gigantes, añejas, pero excesivamente esculturales a la vista arquitectónica. sus ojos siguieron la fruta, disculpándose con la vendedora y yendo a tomarla del suelo, obviamente la pagaría, era lo correcto, después de todo sus dedos eran demasiado torpes para que una simple manzana sobreviva a él.

Algo paso a toda velocidad, frente a él.

Curioso por naturaleza, se debuto para observar la llegada de una limusina negra, que aparcaba junto a la acera de enfrente, dos niñas, maso-menos de su edad (cada una con un globo rojo), dos hombres jóvenes, de unos veinte-tantos y un hombre mayor (con un bastón extraño), bajaron del vehículo pero; los dos jóvenes se quedaron rodeando el auto.

El hombre mayor, vestía costoso y llevaba un abrigo de piel mientras que las niñas tenían unos vestidos, con volados, hasta las rodillas, ambas; reían y cantaban. Ellos caminaron hasta la iglesia calle arriba. Su hermano le pego un grito, recordando-le que la mujer quería terminar de atenderlo, para seguir con el resto de clientes. Merlín asistió poniendo la manzana en la bolsa y diciendo que la llevaría, luego pidió ajo a lo que su hermano encogió la nariz con asco y el revoleo los ojos ante tal infantileria. — joven,¿Precisa algo mas? — negó, pero antes de volver su rostro a la vendedora que le atendía, noto qué alguien más bajaba de aquel extravagante vehículo; Un chico, seguramente, de la edad de su hermano.

Merlín noto como el chico parecía mantenerse al margen de los otros dos jóvenes, fumando a un costado mientras observaba al hombre mayor y las niñas, qué quizás eran su familia. Al menos, eso le hizo pensar, ver a una mata de pelo rubio gritar: — ¡Príncipe! ¡ven con nosotras! ¡Anda, papá quiere que vengas!— Ambas niñas regresaron por él, pero su principesco chico, parecía rotundo en su decisión de quedarse junto al auto. El hombre mayor se perdió de vista, pero las niñas se mantuvieron cerca del muchacho, los que parecían sus escoltas sonrieron ante la imagen de ambas pequeñas rogando por la atención del mayor.

El príncipe...

Parecía tener el cabello rubio, escapando por una varonil boina negra y vestía una camisa blanca, por debajo de los jeans y una larga chaqueta de cuero negra, hasta las rodillas. Su vestimenta no era la gran cosa, pero se notaba por su manera de caminar y la forma en que se movían sus omóplatos, al darle la espalda, que era un hombre muy fuerte de piel pálida y...

Muy guapo.

Merlin se sonrojo, cuando por mirarlo demasiado, el muchacho giro hacía él, sus miradas chocaron, la suya era tan cristalina como un manantial o un océano tormentoso, no podía decidirse por uno de los dos. La seriedad de su rostro y la frialdad de sus ojos azules, como los suyos, pero menos expresivos, lo inmovilizo, a tal punto, que se había olvidado hasta de respirar, era como ver dos esferas iguales reflejándose en un espejo, pero del otro lado, brillaba un azul mas hermoso que el suyo, de eso estaba seguro.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero no fue así, a una de las niñas se le escapo un globo y, nadie mas que él, lo noto. Soltó la bolsa y sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió con toda la velocidad que poseían sus piernas. Él rubio solo alcanzo a ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

El príncipe voltio a ver lo que Merlín miraba y grito; — ¡Morgana, cuidado!— El claxon del auto, tapo el resto de gritos que sucedieron, la joven se quedo tiesa esperando el impacto que jamás llego. Solo sintió un calor extraño envolver su cuerpo y girarlo como un trompo. Al abrir los ojos, se topo con los que creyó eran los ojos de su sobre protector hermano mayor, pero no. Esas dos perlas azules, expresaban demasiadas emociones juntas, como para ser las de su hermano-gruñón. Siguió expandiendo su campo de visión y parpadeando, noto el cabello oscuro, la nariz y las grandes, pero bonitas orejas.

— ¿Está usted bien?, Señorita...

¿Está usted bien?... ¿Bien?,¡BIEN!,pero..., si, Morgana se sentía en la gloria. Como si un ángel la hubiese tomado en sus brazos, abriendo sus preciosas alas, para mostrarle lo perfecto y maravilloso que era el cielo.

— Estoy bien, gracias al cielo... — Morgana le observo con dulzura y entre suspiros acaricio su rostro y pregunto,— ¿Como te llamas, ángel mío?

—¡Morgana!, ¡Estas bien!.— Alguien quito a la chica de encima de Merlín y este respiro aliviado.— Deja de molestar a este muchacho.— Merlín subió la mirada del suelo y la fijo nuevamente en el rubio que sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha recién salvada de ser arrollada

Los siguientes acontecimientos, le sorprenderían bastante.

Regreso al presente, del cual, no debía alejarse...

Había un silencio profundo, que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo lejano de voces, proveniente de los salones de juego, donde ricos extranjeros estarían haciendo la clase de apuestas que había metido en problemas a su estupido hermano mayor. Colin no sabía cómo lograría que los Pendragon fueran benevolentes con ellos, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Pensó que quizá no le resultara tan difícil ya que, según sir Gaius, hacía treinta años Uther Pendragon, el líder de la familia de mafiosos mas grande de todo Londres, este mismo hombre le había propuesto matrimonio a Hunith… (su difunta madre), pero era probable que le guardara rencor a la familia entera por haber rechazado su ofrecimiento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina para cobrar ánimo antes de enfrentarse a la realidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se entrometía en los asuntos de su hermano, además de que jamás en la vida necesito entablar una conversación con personas fuera de su clase social y tuvo que armarse de valor para levantar la mano y pulsar el timbre. Oyó un zumbido, y el picaporte cedió bajo la presión de su mano. Entró en la habitación, donde uno de los Pendragon lo esperaba. Estaba de pie, sus hombros se recortaban en las cortinas de color rojo oscuro que cubrían las ventanas, y aislaban la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Tieso como una roca e inofensivo como un conejo frente a un león. Colin contempló aquellos ojos fieros que parecían no haber conocido nunca la ternura. Tenían el brillo de la inteligencia… ojos azules, como los de un océano perturbado, pensó Colin, y los párpados entrecerrados hacían que la sombra de las pestañas oscuras se proyectara en su piel.

El perfil de su nariz era muy recto, como el de las estatuas griegas. Sus labios parecían nunca haber pronunciado palabras bondadosas o tiernas. Colin sintió que su poder dominaba en la habitación y tuvo miedo.

— Así que nos encontramos de nuevo… — el tono áspero y metálico de su voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Era él…

— ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos... tres años, si mal no recuerdo?

Estaba seguro que la memoria nunca le fallaba en los asuntos que afectaban su vida. Se dio cuenta, aun antes de hablar, de que su voz iba a delatar su nerviosismo.

— Yo... debe ser como usted dice, señor…, Pendragon?— su lengua casi se enredó al pronunciar su apellido, y las palabras salían roncamente, y con dificultad, de su garganta reseca. El rubio asistió.

— Mi pequeña sabandija, parece que necesitas un trago — se acercó al bar y sacó una botella y dos copas alargadas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, algo poco común en los hombres altos y musculosos, y eran acentuados por la costosa tela de su traje. Sirvió las bebidas con pulso firme, sin embargo, Colin estaba seguro que él trataba de dominar su furia, lo que lo hacía mucho más peligroso.

— Venga, siéntate — indicó una silla de piel cerca de su escritorio — Quítese la chaqueta, y póngase cómodo.

Se comportaba con ironía, claro. Sabía muy bien que él estaba más nervioso que un gato, esto se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras lo observaba aproximarse a la silla. No se quitó la chaqueta, pues no quería sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos sobre su lánguido cuerpo.

Tenía una cita para cenar con sir Gaius pero lo había llamado para decirle que se sentía mal, lo cual no era una mentira, porque estar "a solas" con Arthur Pendragon era tan inquietante, que se sentía un poco débil.

Mientras lo observaba verter el vino en las copas, recordaba la forma en que ambos se habían cruzado un par de veces en las calles solitarias de Londres. Después de aquel accidente en su primer encuentro. Le siguieron miles más. Su mirada siempre lo inquietaba y la forma en la que parecía estudiarlo a lo lejos. Colin siempre se sentía demasiado hostigado por aquel hombre.

— Aquí tiene — le entregó una copa de vino — . Está muy pálido, mi niño, por lo que el vino le hará bien.

— Gra... gracias — la voz surgió débil y dio un largo trago del vino de una cosecha muy especial.

— ¿Se siente mejor? — él se sentó en una esquina del gran escritorio y lo miraba fijamente, y Colin nunca había sido más consciente de todo su atractivo. ¿Cómo lograría convencerlo de que Gwaine era digno de su consideración cuando la verdad es que su hermano era un estafador que merecía ser castigado?

— El vino es muy bueno — logró decir, a pesar de que no era el vino, sino el estudio de que era objeto, lo que la habla dejado sin aliento. Una sensación de humillación lo invadió al darse cuenta de que se había atrevido a venir aquí para pedirle que no castigara a Gwaine como debía hacerlo.

— ¿Quiere que le facilite las cosas? — Arturo Pendragon se inclinó y lo obligó a mirarlo — . Usted está aquí por la insistencia del bribón de su hermano, ¿no es así? Él se esconde detrás de su pequeño y tierno hermanito, ¿no? Lo empujo a la arena con el león, esperando que yo atrape su cuello entre mis mandíbulas, mientras él se sienta en un bar, en alguna parte, confiando que no se le castigará como un ladrón si yo encuentro que su hermano es de mi agrado, ¿no es así?, acaso cree que aun siento algo de gratitud..., por aquella vez.

— No del todo, señor Pendragon — la mirada de él parecía atravesarle la carne hasta la médula de los huesos...

Era mirada del fiero caballero en el cuerpo de un poderoso Rey.

— Entonces, explíqueme un poco, jovencito— había un tono sarcástico en su voz— . Hubiera jurado que su hermano lo estaba entregando a los brazos de mi padre, a cambio digamos, de su pellejo.

Colin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Era cierto, parecía que hubiera venido a ofrecerse a los Pendragon, a cambio de la promesa de que Gwaine no sería llevado a juicio.

— Yo... yo vine a verlo — dijo— , esperando hacerle comprender porqué Gwain es de esa manera. Él es un hombre sin carácter, así que, por lo tanto, para usted será difícil comprender su debilidad.

— Mi niño, no intente halagarme hablando de mi fuerza de carácter, más bien, es mi mal genio el que tendría que tomar en cuenta — hablaba en tono mordaz, comunicándole que la cortesía que le mostraba, era superficial y que, en su interior, estaba furioso, como Colin había imaginado.

— No lo culpo por estar enfadado — sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la copa de vino y no se opuso cuando él la llenó de nuevo — . Tiene... todo el derecho a estar furioso, pero, ¿le será devuelto su dinero si Gwaine va a la cárcel?

— Probablemente no — sus ojos centelleaban — , pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de ver a ese despreciable sujeto entre rejas. No te gusta que lo llame ladrón, ¿verdad, Colín? Veo una sombra de dolor en tus ojos, pero él abusó de la confianza que le di y, ¿no esperarás que pase por alto su delito? Tendría que ser un tonto, o un santo, si lo hiciera y no soy nada de eso. Soy un hombre, con sangre Inglesa, que casualmente cree en la redención.

El joven lo miró inquisitivo, después de apurar su copa de vino, él explicó:

— Se trata de la justa venganza que tengo el derecho de reclamar.

Colin suspiró tembloroso al comprender que no había ninguna esperanza de que este hombre se apiadara de Gwaine.

— Mi hermano está horrorizado de pensar en la cárcel... ¿no puede comprender lo que le ocurriría al estar encerrado con esos criminales? Él no es un criminal al pensar en cometer un delito. Es un tonto y tiene el vicio del juego. Si de verdad fuera un ladrón, habría sido más cuidadoso para encubrir su robo, y usted lo sabe.

— El hecho de que sea un tonto aumenta mi desprecio — dijo desdeñosamente Arturo Pendragon —. ¿Por qué te molestas por un hermano como ése? ¿Crees que él se preocupa por alguien, además de sí mismo? Al estar en prisión, tal vez deje de ser un joven estúpido, egoísta y engreído.

— Usted... es muy duro — Colin tragó con dificultad —.Usted, tiene dos hermana..., por las que se siente responsable, ¿no es así?

— Soy hijo único... hijo de una madre soltera que fue desterrada por su propia familia — al decir esto, una expresión melancólica ensombreció sus rasgos, mientras sus ojos examinaban el cabello oscuro de Colin, que lo llevaba algo desordenado, quizás por los fuertes vientos de Londres.— En Inglaterra, no es fácil ser hijo de una mujer que no tiene un anillo de oro en el dedo — continuó —. Mi madre enseñaba en una escuela escondida en un pueblo olvidado por el mundo. Allí conoció a un forastero, quien, así como llegó, se fue dejándole preñada, al espera de un niño que solo le traería sufrimiento. Temiendo la burla de los aldeanos, guardó el secreto; dio a luz allí, pero murió en el preciso momento que largue mi primer llanto.

Una amiga de ella, cuido de mi hasta qué mi padre supo de mi existencia y me llevo a su lado. Cuando alguien como él, no tiene hijos barones con su legitima esposa, busca a los bastardos que dejo en el camino. Aunque, tengo un lindo recuerdo de cuando me llevaba sobre sus espaldas. — Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y al momento desapareció. — Crecí corriendo libremente en el campo y madure golpeando tontos, como tu hermano, en los callejones de esta ciudad.

— ¿Extraña su pueblo?

negó suavemente — Era una vida sana, aunque difícil. Aprendí a sobrevivir, a enfrentar el tiempo bueno y el malo, a endurecerme frente a las burlas de lo niños de la aldea que sabían que no tenía padre. Se dice qué madre era muy hermosa en aquel tiempo, pero nunca se casó.

Arturo Pendragon hizo un gesto con la mano y prosiguió:

— Sabes…, sospecho que mi madre nunca supo su verdadero nombre. Se conocieron, se gustaron, e hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas. Ahora, veinticinco años después, estamos tú y yo, uno frente al otro, en las oficinas privadas de un club que era de mi padre pero ahora me pertenece, e ingenuamente, o tal vez porque me desdeñas, esperas que yo te diga que está bien que tu hermano me robe dinero... un montón de esterlinas. ¿Te dijo la cantidad?

Colin se sintió ruborizar por la humillación que le producía el comportamiento de Gwaine, qué lo hacía parecer como si él pudiera justificar su actitud.

— Sí, Gwaine me lo dijo — las palabras parecían arrancadas de su garganta a la fuerza.

— Mucho antes de que mi padre fuera por mi; Padecí ante muchas enfermedades…, trabaje para comer y pase noches de frió durmiendo en un granero sin siquiera una manta vieja que me cubriese…. Puede qué sea un malon ante tus ojos, pero jamás le he robado algo a alguien.

Colin bajó la mirada, sintiendo que una profunda vergüenza lo invadía. Él nunca amonestó a Gwaine cuando hablaba mal de este hombre, tal vez porque abrigaba rencor contra él por ser parte de una organización tan repudiada en las calles.

— ¿Aún vive su madre? — le oyó preguntar. Nunca nadie había sentido curiosidad por su familia.

— No, mi madre murió por una epidemia de fiebre amarilla hace cuatro años — respondió con voz profunda, pronunciando con cuidado el inglés, como se lo habría enseñado algún maestro de idiomas. Su vocabulario era bueno y el acento griego añadía distinción a su manera de hablar.

— ¿Su padre vive en... en Londres?

Colin negó — ,también falleció.

— Lo siento.— Merlín percibió la decisión que era la característica principal que regía su vida.—Él pertenecía al grupo de hombres que habían triunfado por su propio esfuerzo, y que parecían hechos de roca, y no de carne — Arturo Pendragon, nació pobre, pero tenía una gran inteligencia. Su educación en la escuela de la aldea habría sido muy elemental, quizá de sus padres había heredado una mente astuta y ambiciosa.

— Lo mato; la tristeza y la culpa.

Se le oprimía el corazón de solo recordar a su padre y enzima tenia que mantener su compostura para no terminar llorando al enfrentarse a este hombre tan poderoso.

Sus ojos azules tormentosos se enfrentaron a los suyos como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

La risa se oyó haciendo eco contra las paredes que le rodeaban — ¿Eso significaría qué eres la cabeza de la familia ahora?- Colin entrecerró los ojos como lo hacen las personas que sienten dolor. — ,por que tu hermano esta lejos de sostener una.— Arthur Pendragon hablaba sin emoción.

— Soy lo suficiente — Colin respondió fríamente. Suspiró con tristeza, y se dijo que no debía pensar en sus padres.

Miró a Merlin, en cuyo rostro parecía estar mezclado con los rasgos de un ángel, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran dorados, se destacaran amenazadores. ¿Cómo convencer a un hombre así de ablandarse? Al preguntarse esto Arturo encontró una respuesta muy inquietante.

Enfrentó los rasgados ojos azules que había puesto un precio a la cabeza de su hermano, y los agitados y temerosos latidos de su corazón le confirmaron sus sospechas.

Siendo tan astuto en lo que se refería a las personas y al dinero, habría adivinado que Gwain no podía trabajar en el Club Camelot sin que un día tratara de apoderarse de las ganancias del club. Él sabía, al igual que Colin, que su hermano no debía trabajar en un lugar donde escuchara el incesante tintineo de las monedas y el ruido de los dados.

—Usted sabía que lo haría, ¿no es así? —los ojos de Colin resplandecieron como un cristal en su cara pálida y asustada.

— ¿Hacer qué, mi niño? — preguntó tan cortésmente que el estuvo a punto de lanzarle el resto del vino al rostro.

— Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Usted lo tenía planeado.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Merlin?

Colin detestaba ese nombre, lo aborrecía con todo su corazón. Desde pequeño, las personas, sus compañeros y familiares, se burlaban de él, en especial de sus largas orejas. Desde entonces, cada que se presentaba a alguien nuevo, decía; "Colin" como su abuelo. Sus padres no estaban para escucharlo o verlo y su hermano, era un caso perdido que le daba los pocos gustos qué podía.

Cuanto deseaba cumplir la mayoría de edad y cambiar su nombre legalmente.

—El escuchar ese nombre en sus labios me asquea.

— Qué pena, pequeño, porque el origen de tu nombre te sienta bien. Qué bien estaría con mi nombre…, con Arturo, como el rey Arturo.

Colin se puso de pie, pero cuando trató de lanzarle el vino, él ya no estaba en su sitio. De manera instintiva y con rapidez se había apartado y el vino salpicó el escritorio manchando los papeles que estaban sobre él, y un estuche de piel, con sus iniciales grabadas en letras doradas.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca?¿qué es lo que quiere obtener?

La manera en la que le miro, respondió toda sus preguntas. La media sonrisa solo fue el punto final en una oración u orden silenciosa.

En ese mismo silencio, el corazón de Colin latía con dolorosa fuerza y rapidez. Esta vez, él le propondría un trato con un tono cortés y distante... esta vez, le diría que, si deseaba la libertad de su hermano, Colin tendría que renunciar a la suya.

Próximo capitulo.

— ¿Gwaine? — Lo vio subir el arma nuevamente.

— ¡Salta! — Merlín no podía creer que su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, le estuviese apuntando ala cabeza— , hazlo, salta ahora y aléjate de aquí

— ¡Estas loco! Me matare si lo hago.

— No. — Saco el seguro — Yo si te matare — y disparo varias veces en dirección a su hermano menor .— ¡Salta Merlín!

¿Que les pareció? ¿merece reviews? :)


	2. Te quiero solo mio "2"

Intentar tirarle el vino enésima, cuando se supone que intentaba apaciguarle, no había sido muy inteligente.

— ¿No te parece un gesto infantil? — se acercó repentinamente a su pequeño conejo y le quitó la copa vacía que apretaba en la mano. Colin sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban —. Pareces tan tonto e insensible como tu hermano, mi niño, y ese comportamiento tiene que ser castigado.

— Y... usted me va a castigar, ¿no es así? — retrocedió sintiendo que su cadera tocaba la esquina del escritorio. Lo desafiaba con la mirada en tanto su cabello resplandecía a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio.

Sus ojos lo recorrían con lentitud, y el pequeño morocho se sentía atemorizado por su amenazante altura, y por los fuertes hombros que iban disminuyendo hasta unirse a unas caderas firmes, envueltas en la costosa tela negra que ceñía ese cuerpo bien trabajado y lleno de fuerza.

Era más alto que la mayoría de los ingleses, tal vez debido al forastero que había seducido a su madre en los montes donde crecían las flores silvestres. Merlín no era tan bajo, pero.… el rubio media cabeza de ventaja.

Realmente no podía imaginarse a Uthere Pendragon; sin su escolta de mandriles, seduciendo a una mujer para luego marcharse como si nada.

Algo le decía que debía empezar a creer en lo inimaginable.

Arthuro Pendragon.

Cada letra; era un peso lleno de misterio.

Era distinto a todo lo que Colin había conocido. Él había sufrido hambre, frío y burlas, así que, ¿cómo podía afectarle que Colin, fuera frío y se burlara de él? Pero nada de esto revelaban los ojos que lo cautivaban con sus destellos platinados, atrapándolo en el siniestro brillo de sus profundidades.

— Las personas como usted — le dijo —, que dirigen lugares como éste, provocan a aquellos que no pueden resistirse al juego.

— ¿De verdad? preguntó aburrido —. Una vez oí a tu hermano refiriéndose a ti como su pedante hermano.

Colin se sonrojó.

— ¡Alguien como usted sabe cómo tender una trampa!

— ¿Así que has decidido pensar que yo tenté a tu hermano, como una serpiente?

— Es uno de los disfraces del diablo, ¿no es así? — replicó con tono desafiante.

— ¿Entonces ya no soy el maldito Ingles que te hostiga en las calles, y me he convertido en el diablo? — hablaba con sarcasmo, pero en esos ojos de un azul intenso, no había señales de que, al decirle eso, lo hubiera hecho perder el control.

— ¿Por qué le pidió a Gwaine que administrara este club? No sería porque es usted magnánimo, ¿verdad? Usted sabía perfectamente que le gustaba jugar a las cartas, apostar a los caballos y hacer otras clases de apuestas. Gwaine no puede vivir sin jugar y usted lo sabía.

— Tal vez yo necesitaba probar algo, mi queridísimo Merlín, por ejemplo, que es el privilegio lo que corrompe, y no la pobreza.

— Si eso es lo que piensa de Gwaine, entonces no tiene sentido que usted quiera... —Colin se interrumpió, pues no podía expresar con palabras lo que su cuerpo sabía con seguridad.

— ¿Estás insinuando que lo que quiero es a ti?

—tenía un aire burlón —. ¿Piensas que sólo he estado esperando por ti durante estos últimos seis años?

— No... — la burla en sus ojos provocó que un estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo de Colin.

Los recuerdos volvieron nuevamente a él.

— ¡Morgana!, ¡Estas bien!— Alguien quito a la chica de encima de Merlín y este respiro aliviado. — Deja de molestar a este muchacho. — Merlín subió la mirada del suelo y la fijo nuevamente en el rubio que sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha recién salvada de ser arrollada.

Si las miradas; pudieran abrir las puertas del alma, Merlín estaba seguro de que aquel príncipe se habría robado la suya. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Ese hombre era demasiado apuesto como para atreverse a hablarle... es mas, de solo pensarlo su rostro se ruborizaba como una tonta adolescente.

Arturo carraspeo recordando qué el tiempo seguía con o sin ellos. Soltó bruscamente a Morgana y se arrodilló ante el muchacho — ¿Como te encuentras?, ¿te has lastimado?, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Vives cerca? — Colin qué solo se hundía mas en aquellos ojos, cayo en shock por tanta preguntadera. ¿Estaba preocupado por él?

Se sonrojo mas de lo que un ser humano normal, podría hacerlo.

—Estoy bien. — Se levanto del suelo, cuando el muchacho rubio, le tendió la mano para ayudarle; pero siendo tan tímido, ante contacto ajeno, se negó a aceptar su ayuda. — Siento solo un poco de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, creo que... caí sobre él, pero no es nada.

— Nada, eh — dando un paso hacia él. — Solo déjame ver...

—¿ Que? — empezó a decir Merlín —, ¡Oiga! — El príncipe lo sujetó por la muñeca —. ¡Suélteme!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer...?— El rubio intento quitarle su viejo abrigo marrón para examinarle el brazo.

Las niñas se quedaron sorprendidas ante la forma de actuar de su hermano mayor pero, solo observaron atentamente.

Uno de los jóvenes guardaespaldas, se puso a la par de las señoritas, sin entender del todo, lo que pasaba. El otro corrió hasta la orilla de la vereda y, un motociclista llego a su lado; sin pensarlo dos veces, se monto en la moto, emprendiendo su marcha detrás del auto que casi atropella a la chica.

Merlín apenas y pudo sorprenderse por aquella rápida reacción de sus escoltas, dado que luchaba por quitarse al rubio de enzima.

— ¡Suéltame, Idiota! ¿Quién le ha dado permiso de ponerme las manos encima?

— Usted barrio el espacio personal de mi queridísima hermana apenas unos segundos atrás. ¿Por que no puedo adueñarme del suyo?

Un susurro se perdió entre el alborotó. — ¿Queridísima hermana...? — Morgana se permitió una mueca de incredibilidad.

¿Ese era su hermano? No, enserio.

¿Lo era?

Morgause, que estaba a un costado de ella, le miro y pudo ver la misma pregunta naciendo en sus ojos. Ambas se sonrieron empezando a negar ante el cambio drástico, de aquel que creían; Era un robot… y, no un hombre de carne y hueso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es estupido?

El rubio frunció el ceño y sujeto al pre-adolescente del cuello de su chaqueta marrón. — ¡Cómo te atreves!

— ¡Yo solo intentaba salvarle la vida!

— No o te creo. Estabas mirándonos a la distancia. ¿Que tan real es el dolor de tu brazo? Quizás, estabas aleado con ese conductor...No será que buscas agradarnos, para entrar a nuestra organización. claro esta, que salvando a la insulsa hija de un Líder de la mafia, te pondría en un buen lugar de posibilidades.

— ¡Insulsa! — Se indigno, Morgana.

— ¿Que?!, ¡No!,¡Diablos!; ni siquiera sé quienes son ustedes.

— Ellos son Pendragon, Yo soy un Pendragon.— Merlín se sobresalto, ante la intromisión de aquella fuerte y demandante voz. Arturo apretó sus labios en una mueca de molestia y soltó al chico, separándose de él — Uther Pendragon para ser precisos... ¿Quien desea saberlo?

El hombre del bastón se abría paso entre los jóvenes que rodeaba al príncipe y a Colin — ¿Se puede saber que esta sucediendo, aquí?

— ¿Merlin?, — Un hombre de unos cuarentaitantos años, observo extrañado al morocho de ojos azules. — ¿Qué haces aquí?, muchachito.

— yo...— Merlín se sonrojo al instante, el padre Onorio estaba frente a él, venia a tan solo, unos pasos del tal, Uther Pendragon.

El rubio sonrío al mirar a Colin maldiciendo en voz baja mientras buscaba estúpidamente algún lugar donde esconderse o enterrar su cabeza como un avestruz, divertido, alzó una ceja — ¿Te llamas Merlín? — pregunto, sin preguntar realmente.

Mientras.

Morgause tubo un ataque repentino.

No, tranquilos, nada serio, solo se largo a reir, sin soltar su preciado globo y abrazándose a su estomago ante tal nombrecito. — Lo...lo siento...— No podía evitarlo, ese chico se llamaba ¿Merlin? y su hermano casualmente se llamaba; Arturo... Su hermana era Morgana y... — JAJAJA — Bien, que aparezca ese idiota primo suyo, por favor y teníamos todo un teatro en plena calle.

Morgana que miraba como su hermana se desasía a carcajadas; juraba y perjuraba qué en cualquier momento, caería muerta..., de risa.

—"¡Morgause!", tus modales.

— Si — Morgause trago nerviosa ante el reclamo de su padre —, lo siento.

Sus ojos brillaban con mucha diversión.

La damisela salvada por el joven morocho, salto hacia su padre sin poder contener su evidente emoción — ¡Tenías que haber visto a Merlín, Papá!, Si hubieras visto, con qué habilidad actuó, a pesar de que yo estaba estancada al suelo, sin saber para donde ir...

Observo la presión de los dedos de su hija sobre su brazo, dejando qué un calor familiar lo envolviera. Morgana, no era de tomar contacto con la gente, en especial con él — ¿Estancada? — Uther miro a su hijo mayor en busca de respuestas.

Arturo tosió falsamente a un lado, en un intento de aclarar su garganta y decir las palabras correctas. Luego recordó qué le importaba muy poco si lo eran o no.

— Veras, padre… — Sonrío cínicamente — Morgana, estupidamente soltó su globo y corrió por él… — Su hermana le envío una mirada filosa pero no le importo — ...Imprudente como siempre — Sus manos se alzaron — y sin mirar por donde; cruzo la calle y un auto, casi… y aquí esta el tema… casi, la atropella…, de no ser por este muchacho y, claro está — tranquilamente agrego devolviéndole la mirada —, por qué está mujer es demasiado estupida y necia.

— ¡Callate!

Morgause tiro del vestido, pidiéndole en silencio que no discutiera. Morgana solo resoplo, asistiendo.

Mientras observaba a las extrañas chicas, escucho una voz conocida a su espalda — ¡Merlin! — Grito su hermano, desesperado, intentando cruzar la calle para llegar a él, del otro lado de la acera.

Bueno, al menos recordaba qué existía.

El sonido de un golpe seco, regreso a Merlín a la escena anterior. Observo sorprendido y, horrorizado, como su príncipe trastabillada y se sujetaba la mejilla izquierda. El bastón se blandía triunfante en el aire, — Creí haberte advertido qué cuidaras de tus hermanas.

—Ellas no...— Un segundo golpe acabo en el rostro furioso del rubio, el cuero de aquel muchacho, se notaba resistente pero… un color rojizo empezaba a resaltar en su bronceada piel.

Otro golpe en la mejilla derecha, hizo ceñir más de lo normal, el ceño de Merlín. — ¡Basta!, deténgase… — Apretó los dientes — ¡ Es un animal!, no peor que eso….— Pensó. y, justo cuando estuvo apunto de gritarle unas cuantas cositas a ese viejo, sintió una mano en el hombro, era su hermano, deteniéndolo — No te metas.

— pero...— Gwaine apretó con fuerza el hombro herido de su hermano, seguramente, sin saber que estaba herido. Entrecerró los ojos, por el dolor y mordió su labio inferior ahogando un quejido.

— Ese hombre — Gwaine susurro acercándose confidencialmente a su oído —, es... por así decirlo; El padre de la mafia, Merlín.

Merlin maldijo frente a su hermano en un idioma qué a Morgana y Morgause les llamo la atención, pero a la distancia, dos seguían enfrascados en su duelo padre e hijo.

Merlín se movió en dirección a Uther pero Gwaine le sujeto por debajo de las axilas y tiro de él hacia arriba, contra su pecho, inmovilizándolo. — No seas estupido. — Su hombro volvió a dolerle; aún mas que antes. — ¡Te matará!.

Respiro hondo y con voz suave ordeno, girando su rostro hacia su hermano. — Suéltame. — Ese destello, dorado, qué a Gwaine dejaba absorto y temeroso, permitió a Merlín ser liberado de inmediato.

— Entiéndelo de una buena vez, ese hombre podría matar a todo Londres, con solo levantar un pulgar…, piensa en nuestros padres.

Sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento, volvió su mirada al rubio quien lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, casi pudo distinguir una extraña luz de agradecimiento silencioso, através de sus oscuras y tormentosas pupilas.

Merlín no supo que hacer ante aquella actitud, avergonzado, corrió el rostro y miro hacia otro lado.

Resoplo.

Gwaine tenia la puta razón, además, él era solo un niño después de todo.

Odiaba sentir tal impotencia.

Se mantuvo de pie muy a pesar del dolor que debió haber sentido. De alguna forma, se sentía algo alegre, ese chico había intentado enfrentarse a su padre aun escuchando qué eran de la mafia. Entendía que quisiera proteger a los suyos, pero veía la duda de dejarlo solo en esa lucha. Arthuro prefirió en el fondo de su aplastado corazón, que lo hiciera. Su padre no era para nada, benevolente. Sus adversarios no se discriminaban por raza, color o edad… si, enfrentabas a Uther, enfrentabas la muerte.

Sus dudas se despejaron al notar que el chico no tenia interés alguno en agradarle a alguien como su padre.

Escupió la sangre que escapaba de su labio partido, conservando su sonrisa y mirada altiva . Su padre estaba enfadado, pero aquellos golpes, eran los mas suaves, que había padecido en ese día.

Se consideraba un hombre resistente, no por vanidad, si no, porqué una mujer le había roto el corazón hacia apenas unas horas y aun así, no había demostrado su dolor ante aquella traición, de su parte.

Su padre le regalo otro golpe; esta vez con el puño qué fue aparar a su estomago, pero no callo al suelo, no. Se mantuvo de pie y con aquella mirada encendida dirigida a ese hombre llamado; Uther, volvió a ofrecerse para más golpes.

— No te detengas, se que no es lo mejor que tienes.

Negó ante el sadismo de su hijo — Sabes, qué detesto golpearte Arturo, pero es la única forma en que comprendes; lo que te ordeno.

— Volverá a pasar...— Se paro recto y miro con soberbia al hombre parado frente a él —, padre. — La voz del rubio, salio casi ronca — Y, yo, te invito, golpéame todo lo que quieras, no dejare de ser lo que soy…. Ni tu lo que eres… — y cualquiera se daba cuenta de que también estaba apretando los dientes, quizás para no morderse la lengua de rabia.

El hombre no parecía contento con solo eso…, destapo la punta de su bastón, que parecía cumplir dos funciones, al menos, eso daba a entender el filo de acero en la punta.

Las hermanas se tomaron las manos, el joven guardaespaldas; solo se mantuvo en su sitio, como una pieza de ajedrez.

El padrecito Onorio, se mantuvo con seriedad al margen del asunto.

Gwaine no paresia sorprendido, si, incomodo.

Merlín se estremeció, pero el rubio parecía más relajado qué antes.

Uther sostuvo el filo en el cuello de su propio hijo, en tan solo un par de movimientos. — No te arriesgue a que busque otras formas de disciplinarte, Arthur…. — suspiro y alejando la punta del cuello, le golpeo el hombro con el dorso, un par de veces. — Eres testarudo, tanto o mas qué yo, por eso, deberías estar sabiendo; hasta qué punto, puede llegar mi paciencia.

El hombre camuflo nuevamente, su arma y en un parpadeo, nuevamente; tenia el bastón colgando en su antebrazo, se quito los guantes negros y se los lanzo a su lacayo. — ¡Vámonos!

— Pero…, ¡Papá!, él me salvo — Morgana se sentía molesta de abandonar a su salvador así, sin siquiera agradecerle apropiadamente.

Uther, quien ya se encaminaba a la limusina se giro y observo a Merlin .— ¿te interesa ser parte de nuestra organización — No se lo estaba preguntando exactamente.

— ¿de carniceros? — El morocho se perdió, la media sonrisa que se escapaba entre los labios del rubio. —, No gracias. — El hombre miro a Merlín con evidente disgusto y, luego largo una pequeña carcajada para terminar negando y sonriéndole.

Ese gesto asusto al morocho. ¿Porque le había sonreído?

Esos sujetos estaban todos locos.

— Lo pensaras...— asistió —, por mi esta bien.

¿Que?, pero si...

— No. — Merlín intento verse lo mas serio y creíble que pudo, siendo tan joven.

— Digas lo que digas, presiento que terminaras con nosotros "Los carniceros"— Otra vez le mostró esa sonrisa desagradable —, algún día...

Algún día, estoy seguro.

El hombre se perdió dentro de la lemosina.

— Gracias — Morgana, beso su Mejilla —, por salvarme... — susurro, agachando su rostro —...mi ángel...

— eh? — dijo, confundido y ella salio corriendo entre risas tímidas en busca de su padre.

Merlin se toco la mejilla algo sonrojado, era la primera vez qué una chica que no era de la familia, le demostraba su agradecimiento, de esa forma.

Morgause, levanto las manos y movió sus dedos en un saludo infantil.

Le dio la espalda y luego de dos pasos, se detuvo y dudando unos segundos, se giro y regreso en un parpadeo hasta donde estaba Merlín — ¿ah? —, coloco el globo en su mano, le sonrío y se alejo dejando a un Merlin anonadado, viendo como la pequeña rubia corría hacia la limosina.

—¡AHHH!— Grito, al ser tironeado de la muñeca, dueña de la mano que sujetaba el globo, la misma que estaba ligada a su hombro herido.

— ¡Joder! — Al abrir los ojos, cerrados ante el dolor, descubrió que estaba casi rozando la nariz de aquel rubio, solo por que este se había inclinado hacia él.

Su pequeña boca se abrió como pez boqueando bajo el agua, se sobresalto al instante, dando un paso atrás, sin ser liberado por el mayor.

— Nos volveremos a encontrar — aseguro con vos profunda —, eso te lo puedo apostar.

— ¡Oye! suelta a mi hermano.

Arturo miro con enfado al castaño. Gwaine perdió su valentía al reflejarse en esos ojos endemoniados.

Merlin en cambio, observo los moretones renaciendo en el hermoso rostro de aquel príncipe de cejas fruncidas. ¿Como se vería…?

Se sobre salto y agrando los ojos aterrado, noto, que las manos del príncipe, lo sujetaban con rudeza del cuello de su camisa y lo alzaban del suelo, dado que aun no era muy alto, con solo trece años de edad.

—te estaré vigilando.

Esas era la promesa o designio de un desastre por venir…

Mientras andaban hacia su hogar, Merlín no sentía su cuerpo, o tan siquiera la herida en el hombro, nada. Sus piernas se movían por inercia, y sus manos sudorosas no podían dejar de estar juntas.

—Tranquilo — Se sobresalto y miro a su hermano que caminaba a su lado —, a personas como él no le interesan andrajosos como nosotros, Merlín.

Acercó una de sus frías manos a la mejilla de su hermano —. No hay fiebre — dijo casi para sí mismo —. Te curarás. — Le acaricio el cabello y siguió con la mirada a una muchacha que caminaba en dirección opuesta, por lo que empezó a caminar de espaldas, mirándola irse. silbo y noto la platica con su hermano menor. —Se olvidara de todo, mañana o tal vez, en unas horas.

—¿tu crees?

Se hundió de hombros restándole importancia —Seguro.

Pero…

Gwaine se había equivocado, porque un Pendragon jamás olvida... y, Arthuro había cumplido su amenaza; por que a la distancia podía sentirlo observándolo.

— Entonces, ¿qué estás insinuando?

— Que usted obtuvo Camelot y quiere que yo esté incluido en el trato porque soy el hijo de la mujer que rechazo a su padre hace treinta años. Suena a buena venganza; tomarme como su sirviente y tener a mi hermano en sus manos.¿Quiere demostrarle algo a su padre? — Colin habló con firmeza, desafiándolo con su mirada —.¿Es verdad o no, señor Pendragon? Usted ha hecho dinero, y ahora quiere convertirse en algo mas grande... No importa lo que piense de su padre, él nació siendo un caballero de impresionante linaje, aunque muriera, lo haria convertido en el hombre mas poderoso de Londres.

Usted quiere ser mejor que eso.

— ¿Piensas que estoy tratando de invertir el orden de los factores... o sea, que habiendo nacido en la pobreza, ahora quiero convertirme en el nuevo depredador de Londres? ¿Que quiero ganarle a mi padre en su propio juego?

— Sí, eso creo.

— ¿Haciéndote mi sirviente?

— No soy adivino.

Arturo no pudo evitar reírse ante el ingenio del morocho.

Colin, ignoro como su pecho se contraía y suprimía a su corazón que deseaba escaparse por su boca. seguramente estaba oyendo mal. Esa sonrisa acompañada de esa risa, era solo una ilusión.

— Así que, para alcanzar lo que ambiciono, ¿le tendí una trampa a tu hermano?

— No lo conseguirá de otra manera.

— Ten cuidado… — Merlín sintió una corriente eléctrica en su mejilla — soy un hombre; con muchas cartas bajo la manga — recorriéndolo, con demasiada descarga enzima, eran mas voltios que una radio encendida dentro de una tina de baño — tengo mis métodos..., no lo olvides —, cuando los dedos del rubio le acariciaron se estremeció y maldijo a su cuerpo, por eso.

— No lo are. Entonces; le tendió o no; una trampa a mi hermano.

— Me siento demasiado acusado por tus ojos, como para responderte.

— ¿No fue así?

— Digamos que... corrí un riesgo.

Un suspiro estremeció a Colin. La verdad no siempre era agradable, pero al menos lo sabía.

— ¿Te parece muy alarmante la perspectiva? — mientras hablaba había colocado sus manos tibias y fuertes dentro de la chaqueta de Colin, apoyándolas sobre sus caderas —. ¿No ves ninguna ventaja? No tendrás que trabajar para ese falso clarividente, ni será necesario que uses la misma ropa hasta que pase de moda. En cambio, serás mi mano derecha en Camelot, y yo no tendré que informar a la policía del desfalco de tu hermano. Creo que la condena por ese delito es bastante severa... la tuya, conmigo, será mucho más benigna.

Con movimientos deliberados, le quitó la chaqueta de jean y con descaro miró detenidamente los primeros botones abiertos de su camisa, que al ceñirse a su esbelto cuerpo, lo hacían, un trozó bastante tentador para el león hambriento qué el rubio llevaba dentro.

— Tienes refinamiento y la apariencia de un ángel, uno muy hermoso,"Colin'',— rió burlón, al verlo moverse incomodo e intentar decir algo, pero las palabras se le habían detenido en la garganta y Arthuro tenia muchas ganas de buscarlas con su lengua — y ya que soy un hombre rico, que puede permitirse lo mejor, te he escogido a ti. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

— Sí — replicó —, lo confundí con un príncipe y termino siendo el mismo lucifer en persona.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando Colin dijo eso y, como para castigarlo de la manera más efectiva, lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus brazos; su aliento ardiente rozaba su mejilla.

— Te lo advierto, mi querido Merlín, cada golpe tuyo será recompensado con un beso, y no te gusta la idea de que te bese, ¿verdad?

Colin lo miró tenso y desafiante... desde el día que lo había visto bajar de aquella limosina, había estado oculto en las sombras de su vida, esperando con paciencia, planeando el momento, en que él se encontraría preso en sus brazos.

Por que muy dentro de él, le decía que sus destinos estaban mas ligados qué una tuerca a un tornillo…

— ¿Tengo que... entregarme a usted? — pronunció estas palabras con voz apenas audible. — No me inter...interesan los hombres.

— ¿Sugieres alguna otra solución?

¡Demonios!

El no era un jodido homo-fóbico, ni tampoco tenia una orientación sexual definida, dado que no conocía casi nada, sobre el romance. Las mujeres con las que había salido... siempre terminaban huyendo de él. Un pequeño vistazo en aquellos ojos azules, le hacían entender por qué…

Aunque.

Tenia que admitir que ese hombre le parecía muy atractivo..., pero de ahí, ah... ¡No!…,No…., No. No, el no podía... pero, si no lo hacia... su hermano...

— Yo... yo no tengo experiencia en estos asuntos, señor Pendragon, pero si lo que quiere es... acostarse conmigo.

Las palabras salieron con esfuerzo para después permanecer en silencio durante un momento, el cual Colin rompió cuando las garras de él enfurecido León parecieron romperle la cadera.

— Nunca — dijo, apretando los dientes —, nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera.

El levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos brillantes, por fin había provocado su ira. Su corazón palpitó al darse cuenta de que este ingles duro, tenía los principios morales que hicieron que su madre se encerrara por meses, alejada de su pueblo, cuando supo que estaba esperando al hijo de un desconocido.

— Gwaine y yo hemos vivido en un infierno desde que usted entró en nuestras vidas — le reprochó enfadado.

Su respuesta fue cumplir la amenaza que le había hecho y era inútil tratar de apartarlo de sí.

Colin fue prácticamente abordado por el rubio, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, jamás hubiera creído que lo haría. Su fuerza lo hacía sentir indefenso. Los músculos de sus brazos eran como cables de acero alrededor de su escuálido y debilucho cuerpo y su boca fue el recipiente indefenso de un impetuoso beso. Colin no sabía cómo responder a las caricias de un hombre, aun cuando hubiera querido, hacerlo...

Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido, y con los que había salido, lo hicieron desear que sucediese lo que en este momento le estaba ocurriendo. Ninguna de esas jóvenes, expertas o no, se habían atrevido a romper sus defensas.

En cambio, este hombre lo había derrotado, manteniéndolo muy cerca de él con una mano colocada al final de la espalda, apretándolo contra los firmes músculos y el calor de su cuerpo. Soltó su boca y ahora sus labios buscaban las suaves curvas de su cuello, y cuanto más se esforzaba Colin para evitar sus labios, más insistentes se volvían.

Bueno, que lo bese... que lo tome… nunca la hará sentir nada. ¡Nop!. Nada, excepto desprecio por la trampa que le tendió a Gwaine, por los trucos que utilizó con el. No opuso resistencia sabiendo que el cazador disfrutaba del tormento de su presa.

El rubiales se apartó de él dejándole sentir su aliento tibio en la piel.

— Pareces hecho de hielo — dijo él con voz baja.

— ¿Esperaba que me rindiera a sus caricias? — lo provocó. — Ya le dije; no me interesan los hombres...

— Dame tiempo, mi niño. Los Ingleses somos famosos por nuestra insistencia.

— ¿Y por qué es famosa su ascendencia italiana?— estando así, tan cerca, Colin pudo apreciar los prominentes huesos de su cara bajo la piel bronceada. Con sólo mirarlo, y sentir su calor, se sentía debilitado. ¿Cómo podría impedir que un hombre así obtuviera de el lo que quería? Como Gwaine bahía dicho...

Los Pendragon siempre obtenían lo que querían.

— ¿Que quiere de nosotros? — no pudo resistir hacer la pregunta.

— Lo sabrás pronto ¿de acuerdo?

— Está muy seguro, ¿no es así, señor Pendragon?

— Sugiero que me llames Arthur, ahora que ya nos conocemos más íntimamente.

Los ojos de Colin brillaron con rebeldía.

— Si conociera otro medio para liberar a Gwaine de sus garras, entonces usted no podría ponerme las manos encima.

— Sería una lástima — bajó las manos; acariciando sus costados cubiertos de tela aspera —. Me gusta lo que siento, que eres una chico que ha protegido su cuerpo. Como te dije, los Ingleses no suelen interesarse o casarse con quien se han entregado a otros... La vida de mi madre fue infeliz, porque no supo dominar sus deseos.

— Olvida qué no soy una mujer; pero tal parece que la historia se repetirá — tembló al sentir sus caricias, y su pudor resultó ofendido por las libertades que él se permitía, como si ya estuviera tomando posesión de él.

Arturo arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Naturalmente; soy hombre como tu.

—No.—Se irrito, siempre lo hacia cuando tenia que expilcarse— no eso... "que la historia se repetirá"

— Porque espero ser tan infeliz como su madre. ¿No se imaginará que siento algo por usted?

— Claro que no, pero sientes mucho afecto por Gwain y ese viejo…, ¿Gaius?, ¿no?. Sin duda encontrare lo que te haga feliz.

— ¿Esta de broma? — sus ojos revelaron angustia —. Tan sólo dejenos en paz.

— No. Eso seria estupido...— lo soltó para inclinarse y estudiar el calendario sobre el escritorio —. Creo que tendré tiempo para casarme contigo en un par de meses, ¿te parece bien?

Colin se quedó aturdido. Esto no era una broma, aunque lo pareciera. Era tan real como la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, tan real como el olor a humo, cuando Arturo encendió un puro y entreabrió las cortinas para contemplar la noche.

— Habla, enserio...

— Te llevaré a casa — dijo.

— No, puedo tomar un taxi o simplemente caminar…

— Insisto —su silueta se proyectaba sobre la tela de color rojo oscuro, igual que cuando el había entrado en su oficina, una hora antes. Había ocurrido tanto en esa hora. Se había adueñado de su vida... no podía describirlo de otra manera.

— De verdad pretende que me case con usted, ¿no es así? — las palabras que pronunciaba parecían casi irreales y, sin embargo, eran más importantes que cualquier cosa que el hubiera dicho alguna vez.

— Tienes otra alternativa — afirmó él.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

Arthuro, se encogió de hombros. Por su nariz bien delineada salió el humo del puro.

—Para obtener lo que quieres en esta vida debes ser decidido, y nadie puede cambiar nuestra personalidad. Tu hermano sería un ganador, y no un perdedor, si se molestara en estudiar la manera de ser de su prójimo. En vez de ello, está encerrado en sí mismo y es egoísta hasta la médula.

—Tal vez es un rasgo familiar —respondió Colin—. No esté muy seguro de que yo no lo estoy utilizando para obtener su fortuna. Después de todo, usted, alguna vez; me culpo de intentar entrar en su familia por puro interés…

— Si estuvieran persiguiendo mi fortuna, habrías aceptado la proposición de mi padre hace seis años, cuando salvaste a Morgana.

—Tal vez en ese momento no sabía que rebajar para ganarse la vida puede ser aburrido. Tal vez no me había dado cuenta de que comprar un abrigo de segunda mano, no es tan grato como si me lo regalara un hombre rico.

Los ojos de Arturo recorrieron su chaqueta de Jean.

— El único rasgo familiar que compartes con tu hermano, es el color. Estarás encantador envuelto en un abrigo de visón color champaña. — se rio. —Volaremos a Argentina para casarnos, pues nunca lograría hacerlo mas rápido.

Bueno, el asunto está resuelto.

— ¡Qué dominante es usted! — Colin despreciaba cada parte de su poderoso cuerpo, cada cabello rubio de su cabeza, cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente cuando la recorría con la mirada—. Supongo que comprar y vender personas es fácil para un Ingles. Veo que no le preocupa el hecho de que está comprándome.

Él sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Vales cada moneda que he pagado, chiquillo. Eres una ganga por el precio.

— ¡Miserable! —Colin sintió temor al ver el cinismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos—. ¡Usted es una prueba viviente de que el diablo cuida de los suyos!

—Quién sabe, quizá él me engendró — rió con voz ronca—. Se dice que los antiguos dioses y los sátiros vagan por los montes, y por la expresión de tu mirada, es obvio que estás preguntándote cuándo verás mis pezuñas.

—Yo... espero que cumpla su palabra en lo que se refiere a mi hermano.

—Un Ingles nunca falta a su palabra, Colin. Un trato es un trato.

— ¡Parece que habláramos de negocios!

— ¿Prefieres que te diga palabras apasionadas? ¿Te gustaría oír que me recuerdas a esa planta extraña, de color blanco, que flota en los estanques del jardín?

Colin se quedó mirando esa cara que era muy semejante a la que los Ingleses habían acuñado en sus monedas en el pasado. El nudo perfecto de su corbata gris, resaltaba en el cuello de la camisa; su traje, que parecía una suave armadura sobre su cuerpo, hacía juego con ese mismo tono de gris. No era guapo, porque esa palabra melosa era la que usaban las revistas para las estrellas de cine.

Arthuro Pendragon era un hombre impresionante.

—Quisiera irme a casa —murmuró—. Necesito estar solo.

—Te llevaré —pero no se movió durante algunos momentos y, de nuevo, Colin se sintió atrapado en el Oceano de sus ojos. Su mirada lo ponía nervioso y se dirigió a la puerta moviendo el picaporte, pero sin resultado. —La puerta se abre sólo cuando oprimo un botón que está debajo de mi escritorio —Colin se quedó en la puerta mientras él se dirigía a su escritorio, donde apagó su puro en un cenicero de cristal—. Te voy a llevar a casa, Colin, así que deja de estar tan nervioso, actuando como si quisieras escapar.

— ¡Si tan sólo pudiera!

— ¿Y dejar que Gwaine sufra en la cárcel? He apretado el botón, Merlin... puedes salir, no te detengo. Escapa y estarás libre de tus compromisos. Es muy sencillo.

Clavó los ojos en la puerta y su impulso fue hacer exactamente lo que él había sugerido. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Gwaine no era digno de su sacrificio. Era un hombre egoísta y tonto y estaba muy seguro de que el lo defendería hasta el final, a cualquier precio.

Pero, oculto en el adulto en que se había convertido, estaba el niño de cabellos castaños con el que jugaba en el campo, paseaba a caballo y pescaba en los arroyos.

— ¿No te vas?

— Usted... dijo que me llevaría a casa —Colin levantó el cuello de la chaqueta, que le cubrió la mitad de la cara, y precedió a Pendragon; bajó por la escalera y salió a la calle donde el pavimento estaba mojado por la lluvia.

Tembló por el viento frío de la noche y sintió la lluvia en su rostro mientras observaba que un lujoso auto salía de la caballeriza que estaba junto al club. Se abrió la puerta y Colin se deslizó al interior del coche entregándose a la lujosa sensación que daba la piel, al tiempo que se reclinaba en el asiento.

— El cinturón de seguridad —murmuró él.

Lo sujetó, sintiéndose atado de muchas formas.

— ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que algunas cosas son inevitables? — lo miró brevemente antes de conducir el auto a la avenida. —Pregúntaselo a ese adivino.

— Se llama Sir Gaius, y no hay necesidad de ser irónico.

— ¿Quién es irónico? ¿Por qué crees que le puse a mi club el nombre de Camelot? Hay una fuerte tendencia entre los Ingleses a ser supersticiosos.

— Debió llamarlo: "Club Maquiavelico".

Oyó su acostumbrada risa, breve y ronca, y no habló más del asunto. Colin observaba los limpiadores del parabrisas que se movían sin cesar, apartando la lluvia que, al instante, volvía a cubrirlo.

Decidió que consultaría a Sir Gaius... tal vez sus estrellas pudieran revelarle, en el último momento, alguna forma de ayudar a Gwaine sin que el llegara a ser propiedad de los Pendragon.

Al igual que Camelot, el sólo sería uno más de sus posesiones, otro símbolo de categoría del empresario italiano, un mafioso, que hace lo que quiere...

— ¡Qué suspiro tan profundo! — comentó él.

—Esta noche ha sido algo especial, ¿no le parece?

El Jaguar se detuvo frente al edificio alto donde Colin tenía su pequeño apartamento.

—No... voy a invitarlo a entrar —no lograba soltar el cinturón de seguridad porque sus manos temblaban—. Necesito estar solo.

—Merlin —sus manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros—, tenemos que hacer planes para la boda, así que tendremos que vernos muy pronto. Cenaremos juntos; estoy libre el jueves por la noche.

—Parece muy seguro de que yo también esté libre.

— ¿Y no es así? —sus ojos examinaron su palidez, y su boca en forma de corazón tenía un aspecto muy atractivo. De súbito, se inclinó hacia el y su boca rozó la de Colin—. ¡No tiembles tanto, chiquillo!

—Si espera pasión, va a sufrir un desengaño. Yo... yo no me siento así.

—Todo es posible —su voz tenía una nota burlona—. Te llamaré por teléfono para la cita del jueves por la noche, y me gustaría que estuvieras disponible. Si tu jefe te necesita, le dirás que ya tienes un compromiso.

Colin sintió que estas palabras le herían.

—Por favor, déjeme ir, estoy cansado.

— Bueno, por lo menos, podrás dormir tranquilo en lo que se refiere a tu hermano. No lo voy a enviar a prisión.

Sus manos lo soltaron y el salió desapareciendo en la noche fría y lluviosa. Aún sentía sus brazos mientras subía corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal del edificio. El auto no se alejó hasta que el entró.

—«Es insoportable, arrogante y descortés», —pensó Merlín mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su departamento. Su pequeña gatita negra, se cruzo entremedio de sus pies y araño los jeans de su dueño, en busca de atención. Pero…, Colin estaba muy ocupado, enojándose con el rubio, por lo qué no pensaba en otra cosa.

Se alejo de la puerta y suspirando, tomo a Freya entre sus brazos y la guío hasta la cocina en busca de algo de leche. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la heladera, sintió una presencia mas en la casa. Se acerco por el pasa platos, notando que su hermano estaba recostado en el sillón.

Se enderezó siendo seguido por la mirada del menor. —. Te acostaste con Pendragon, supongo.

— ¿Qué?, pero como se atrevía su hermano a decirle eso.

Un momento…

— ¡tu lo sabias!

La situacion era desastrosa para ambos hermanos. A juzgar por lo quee Merlin veia a los pies de su hermano y el olor que emanaba tan fuerte de el. Esté había estado en las ultimas horas, consumido mas alcohol, que agua en toda su vida.

Merlin estaba empezando a sospechar que no debió haberse despertado en la mañana.

Pero… lo peor vino, diez minutos después, con ambos en la azotea del departamento.


	3. Mi jefe; mi salvador.

Colin no sabia que hubiese sido de él. Si su jefe no hubiera ido a inspeccionar o mejor dicho averiguar en qué rayos estaba metido su pequeño aprendiz. Dada la extraña forma en que le había cancelado la cita para cenar.

Agradecía esa intuición en el hombre mayor y suspiro al ver a su hermano en el suelo. Realmente patético.

Se pregunto, desde cuándo el hombre que se quejaba por subir cajas en el mostrador de la tienda, era tan fuerte…, ese golpe había sido sorprendente, su hermano jamás lo vio venir… Se recordó no olvidar ese detallito u al menos en el futuro no hacerle enojar por cualquier tontería. Tenia un buen derechazo. El gran Gwain yacía en el suelo, luego de un ataque psicótico, donde se había dejado llevar por los nervios.

Minutos antes de apuntarle y empujarlo por las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Su querido y estupido hermano había balbuceado que prefería lanzarlo por la azotea a saberlo bajo las sabanas de aquel hombre.

Debió pensarlo antes de robarle su dinero.

Esposaron a Gwain a la cama y luego de comprobar que estaba inconciente… y no muerto.

Decidieron dejarle allí. Su estado era más por las botellas que se había tomado qué por aquel golpe. Un golpe bien dado. Se lo merecía.

Las esposas relucieron y Merlín volvió a preguntarse de donde sacaba esos objetos su jefe. Se despabilo, recordando sus grandes y nuevos problemas.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de su jefe que se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su vivienda.

Merlín entro a la tienda siguiendo los pasos de su silencioso jefe. Gaius le dio una ultima mirada antes de meterse en el fondo de la tienda. Merlín temblaba por el desorden mental qué estaban sufriendo. Su hermano había atentado contra su vida. Esté asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Respiro hondo escuchando el sonido de su propio corazón.

Colin siempre había estado fascinado con la habitación donde sir Gaius consultaba la bola de cristal. El techo estaba decorado con los signos del zodiaco, predominando la balanza de Libra. Colin le preguntó por qué era así y Sir le respondió que la vida misma estaba sobre una balanza. En cada persona había una medida de lo bueno y de lo malo; en cada destino había fortuna y desgracia. A veces, la balanza se inclinaba claramente a un lado o a otro, y esto dictaba el curso de la vida de esa persona.

— Pero, ¿no es eso sólo una suposición? —preguntó Colin en aquella ocasión—. ¿No somos nosotros los que labramos nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal?

—Nunca digas eso a un clarividente —contestó su jefe, altivamente—. Nosotros sabemos, mejor que la mayoría, que nuestras vidas tienen que seguir un curso determinado, aunque en el camino podamos tomar decisiones que se oponen a la fuerza magnética que nos controla, y sufrimos por haber elegido mal.

Colin era más joven en aquel entonces, y nuevo en el trabajo con Sir Gaius, así que había escuchado con escepticismo estas cosas; pero después de dos años, había cambiado su opinión sobre aquellos que creen en la astrología, en la lectura de la mano y las cartas del Tarot.

Había una cosa que Sir nunca usaba ni mencionaba, y eso era la Ouija. Decía que era mala: un artefacto que conducía a lugares oscuros.

La bola de cristal de su jefe era de berilo, y no de cristal transparente y estaba colocada sobre una base especial en una mesa que cubría con un mantel blanco. El marco de la base era de marfil y tenía grabados unos nombres extraños y símbolos; la mesa era circular y estaba colocada sobre un pentáculo de cinco estrellas incrustado en el suelo. Sobre la mesa, había un par de candelabros antiguos y en una esquina apartada de la habitación, ardía el incienso que tenía un efecto tranquilizador.

Estos eran, tal vez, los trucos de la magia, los que ayudaban a crear una atmósfera que ayudaría a los clientes a creer en las predicciones y que, al mismo tiempo, despertaban la curiosidad. Colin no dudaba que su jefe poseyera poderes que impresionaban, quizá era una combinación de percepción extrasensorial y un don de persuasión.

Su figura le era de gran ayuda; era alto, simpático, guapo de mediana edad y vestía casi siempre una toga larga, en esa ocasión, de color verde jade, los collares de cuentas y amuletos que rodeaban su cuello, lograba la apariencia de un exótico hechicero. Su cara alargada tenía un encanto extraño y su cabello platinado como la luna le daban una gran distinción. Con el paso de los años, Colin había llegado a apreciarlo y disfrutar su trabajo con Sir Gaius.

Sin embargo, nunca le había pedido que le leyera su suerte en las cartas del Tarot, en cuya superficie aparecían unos dibujos extraños y hermosos. Estaba seguro que nada en su vida podría ser más desastroso que enterarse de que su vida y la de su hermano había caído en manos de un extraño y que ya no tendrían el derecho de manejarse a si mismos.

Colin nunca había conocido a ningún mestizo como él, mitad italiano e ingles y por eso, él le parecía tan enigmático y misterioso. Cuando el abogado pronunció su nombre, le pareció el más extraño que jamás hubiera oído. Ahora le parecía un ultraje que el nuevo dueño de Camelot dijese que tenían que vivir juntos como esposos.

Esposos…

La palabra resonaba y aparecía en su mente, con una fuerza implacable y devastadora.

— ¡No puedo! —exclamó en voz alta.

— ¿Decías algo, querido? — Gaius entró en la habitación, sus collares hacían ruido al golpear contra su pecho de gallo cabrio. Se preguntaba como un hombre como el jamás se había casado o al menos caído en miles de aventuras, de sabanas húmedas, descubriendo las sensaciones que una lectura de cartas no podían dar… según a quien le preguntase, Gaius siempre había sido un hombre demasiado trasparente y nada pasional, hacia otro ser humano.

Colin se volvió para enfrentar a Sir. Su rostro tenía una expresión distraída. En el momento en que oyó sonar las campanas del Big Ben a través de la ventana, decidió poner a prueba los poderes de percepción de su jefe. Se quedó de pie, con la barbilla en alto, mientras los ojos verdes del clarividente recorrían la pálida luminosidad de su piel, y descubrían las manchas violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos.

—Querido, parece que algo te amenaza.

— ¿Por qué dice eso, Sir? —Colin necesitaba ayuda y consejo, aunque en otros tiempos, su timidez le habría impedido buscarlos. El había enfrentado y vencido otras preocupaciones y angustias, en cambio ahora sentía que estaba frente a una situación que no podía resolver por sí mismo.

—Lo percibo claramente, Merlín —Sir se acercó a el y tomó sus manos—. Tu piel está tan fría como el hielo, y eso es señal segura de una profunda angustia. Tiene que ver con tu hermano, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Colin se estremeció—. Temo que sí.

—Y es algo que necesitas aclarar sin demora. Ese hermano tuyo es el "bribón" que sale en tus cartas, querido Merlin. El día en que lo conocí, supe que atraería al demonio.

Colin tomó aliento, y no se resistió cuando sir lo condujo a la mesa donde estaba la bola de berilo cubierta de seda blanca. Se sentó mientras su jefe encendía Las velas en los candelabros dorados y corría las cortinas para ocultar el sol primaveral.

—No está por demás consultar mi bola; esto me ayuda a pensar, y debo tratar de darte el consejo apropiado.

El hechicero se sentó y descubrió la esfera que cada noche lavaba con una infusión de hierbas y vinagre, para que resplandeciera a la luz de las velas.

El clarividente nunca engañó a Merlin diciéndole que veía imágenes en la bola; lo que hacía cuando la miraba era crear una atmósfera de autohipnosis. Era una forma de meditación, y Colin había sido testigo de algunas revelaciones curiosas que muchas veces enviaban a los clientes a casa en un estado de euforia. Ella no esperaba euforia, pero necesitaba que le dijesen cómo hacer frente al demonio que Gwaine había conjurado.

Se había posesionado de su vida y necesitaba que le dijesen cómo liberarse de él.

—Como has trabajado conmigo durante algún tiempo —dijo con su mirada fija en la bola—, sé muy bien que tu hermano, Gwaine, te ha causado otras angustias que tú has resuelto en silencio. Pero esto es diferente, ¿no? Háblame de este hombre tan extraño.

Colin se sobresaltó tanto, que sintió que el corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho.

— ¿Cómo... lo sabe?

—Basta con decir que lo sé, querido niño. Describe al hombre.

— ¿Se refiere a su aspecto físico?

—No, dame una idea de su personalidad.

—Bueno, Sir, digamos que, si le diera una patada en el corazón, ¡me rompería el pie!

—Entiendo —Gaius le lanzó una mirada—. ¿Es tan malo?

—Creo que sí —respondió Colin.

—No tiene ningún punto bueno, ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir, Merlin?

—Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Quieres decir que es alguien a quien llamarías malo?

— ¡Oh, no! —por alguna causa, Merlin sintió que esa sugerencia era muy desagradable.

—Pero, obviamente, tiene algún poder sobre ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Colin inclinó la cabeza. Supuso que sería más fácil contarle todo a su jefecito lindo, esperaba que no tuviera aquel abanico extraño con el que solía golpearlo, cerca. Aunque, curiosamente, deseaba continuar con la farsa de esta lectura. Empezó con el encuentro en el Club Camelot, la audacia de Arthuro Pendragon al decirle que tenía que casarse con él.

Sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño extraño... uno de esos sueños en los que uno está perdido y no puede encontrar la salida para volver a la realidad.

—Déjame ver —Sir dirigió sus ojos color jade a la esfera centelleante, y su cara pareció quedar sin expresión al dejar que su mente vagara. Reinaba silencio en la habitación. El apartamento de su jefe estaba tan cerca de Westminster, que el Big Ben era su reloj. Colin lo observó, y sintió los latidos de su corazón. Ahora comprendía por qué la gente venía a exponer sus problemas a alguien como ese hombre. Un poco de magia ayudaba cuando uno no sabía adónde ir.

—Tu hermano tiene una deuda con este hombre —afirmó sir—. Tú tienes que pagarla.

Colin se llevó las manos a la cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe, sir? —gimió.

—Deberían llamarme Sherlock Holmes, ¿no lo crees? —respondió, con tono divertido.

Colin sonrió.

—Después de dos años con usted, no debería estar tan sorprendido, sin embargo nunca me había leído la suerte antes.

—Querido, quizá sea porque la suerte de los jóvenes atractivos, está en sus caras, a la vista de todos. ¿Cómo quiere ese hombre que le pagues?

— ¿Cómo lo... adivinó, sir?

— Es muy sencillo, mi querido Merlin. Tienes un hermano encantador, pero débil, que trabaja en un negocio de juego de azar. Sin duda, las cartas lo iban a meter un día en serias dificultades, pero él siempre supo que tú lo rescatarías. Al intentarlo, te has encontrado con un problema que te ha hecho pasar una noche sin sueño. Se nota claramente en los jóvenes cuándo no han dormido bien, los viejos siempre parecemos decrépitos. A las chicos jóvenes, por lo general los hombres o mujeres jóvenes son los que les roban el sueño y por eso no tuve que pensar mucho.

Sir Gaius, oculto el echo que siempre había estado atento, con el padre Onorio, dada aquella obsesión de aquel hombre, con merlín.

Arturo Pendragon había estado en su negocio hacia apenas, unas semanas atrás, observando sin observar realmente, sus incontables antigüedades y fingiendo estar de paso. Pero poco duro. Aquel rubio, le había soltado su interés por apoderarse de su aprendiz. Sin tapujos. Le había exigido que se olvidase de él colocando unas cuantas bolsas de oro sobre una de sus balanzas decorativas.

Gaius simplemente lo ignoro y, le ofreció la salida con una muy fingida sonrisa.

Sir hizo una pausa y miró fijamente los ojos de Colin.

Si. bien, le llevaba unos veinte años a ese chico, tenia que admitir que tiempo atrás, se había enamorado de su encanto, de su juventud y su interés por saber mas de lo desconocido. Le recordaba tanto juventud. Si tan solo tuviera unos años menos…. No.

Gaius sabia lo que las estrellas y el universo entero decían. Ese chico tenia un destino trazado y no era a su lado.

— ¿Qué quiere de ti... hacerte el amor?— Se estremeció ante la ternura que sintió al ver el sonrojo en su aprendiz tras aquella pregunta.

—Más que eso —contestó Colin con voz ronca—. Dice que tengo que casarme con él, de otra manera, el muy crapula de mi hermano, iría a la cárcel. Gwain está aterrorizado y yo no sé qué hacer... estoy volviéndome loco.

— ¿Se trata de una cantidad muy grande?

Colin dijo a sir la cantidad del desfalco que Gwaine había hecho al club pero, por alguna razón misteriosa, no podía decirle el nombre del hombre que había fijado el precio del rescate en su oficina, arriba del club, inmovilizándolo con esos ojos tormentosos cuyas miradas expresaban la seguridad de que él no podía hacer otra cosa que acceder a su proposición.

— ¿Así que, está usando chantaje emocional?

Colin asintió.

—Y sin embargo, afirmas que no es una mala persona.

—No. Él cree en el castigo justo, y puede darse el lujo de perdonar la cantidad que Gwaine le robó, siempre y cuando me obtenga a mí a cambio.

Sir Gwaine se quedó pensativo jugueteando con sus anillos de grandes piedras preciosas.

— ¿Es un desconocido para ti, querido mío?

— No del todo —Colin evocó la distinguida cara de piel bronceada, la camisa blanca, la corbata gris, las muñecas fuertes cubiertas de vello rubio, contrastando con los puños blancos y los óvalos de oro puro de los gemelos. Por su mente erutaron sus puntos buenos: era cortés, tenía mucho estilo y había doblegado la vida a su voluntad. Se había abierto camino en el mundo sin volverse presuntuoso, y sin haber adquirido, como otros, ese tonto aire de grandeza…, pero todas esas cualidades salvadoras, no podían contrarrestar una destructiva, forzarlo a casarse con él, cuando el amor no tenía cabida en el contrato.

—Dices que no del todo —Sir interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿O sea no te es completamente desconocido?

Colin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No me vas a explicar un poco más el asunto, querido? — hacerse el tonto, era una cualidad o don que adquiría con los años un buen tarotista — ¿No quieres revelarme su nombre?

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Reconocería su nombre, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez, Sir Gaius.

—Muy bien, Colin. Respetaré tu deseo de mantener su nombre en secreto; eso quiere decir que es, quizá, un personaje... importante.

—Su nombre aparece a veces en los diarios —reconoció Colin. Enmarcado en la sección narcos y asesinatos sin resolver…

— ¿En relación con negocios?

—Sí.

—Entonces, es mayor que tú, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no te agrada la idea de casarte con él?

—No es que sea muchos años mayor que yo, lo que ocurre es que no me gustaría casarme con un hombre, un hombre…

— ¡Ah! Llegamos al corazón del problema —Sir Gaius se reclinó en su silla y su cara quedó oculta en la penumbra, sólo se veía el brillo de sus penetrantes ojos.

—¡ES… UN HOMBRE! POR TODOS LOS SANTOS.

—Hoy en día es algo natural…

—No soy gay.

—No pongas etiquetas, Merlín, el amor no viene en el mismo frasco o forma para todos… quizás esté sea tu destino.

—Sin ofender…., no es mi tipo y, con respecto al amor… no lo amo. El destino qué se joda. Puede que tenga que entregarme…— trago fuerte. —Pero jamás le daría mi corazón a un crápula como él.

—Tal vez…

—No! Ni le querré o amare, ni haci se convierta en la mismísima Diosa del amor.

—. Querido, todo tu ser indica que eres un romántico, y es por eso que tu débil hermano se aprovecha de tu sensibilidad. Sin duda lo recuerdas cuando era un niño travieso con la cara sucia; pero lo que debes aceptar ahora, es que se ha convertido en un joven sin principios, que debería ser enviado a las colonias, si es que todavía las tenemos, donde puede caer en la deshonra sin involucrar a su familia. Eso hacían antiguamente y, a veces, daba resultado… O, también podrías ahorcarlo tu mismo…. Yo, lo haría.

Sir guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, y Colin observó la llama de las velas que lanzaban su luz sobre la bola de berilo. Empezó a filtrarse en su mente lo que Sir Gaius iba a sugerir, pero, ¿de dónde obtendría él el dinero del pasaje para sacar a Gwaine del país?

—Lo pides prestado, Merlin —dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Vas a una casa de préstamo conocida y solicitas un préstamo en efectivo. Firmas un contrato y pagas un interés por el dinero. Muchas personas lo hacen, querido niño. Es sólo dinero y... ¡no tendrás que casarte!

—No podría—Colin se sobresaltó al recordar las enormes deudas que obtuvieron luego de la infortunada muerte de su padre.

—Si no quieres pedir un préstamo, Colin, entonces ya conoces la otra alternativa.

—Lo... lo podría desafiar, ¿no? —Merlin, lo dijo sin creer, por un momento, que podría salirse con la suya con ese hombre.

— ¿A un hombre que te rompería el pie si le das una patada en el corazón, querido?

Colin se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño.

— Yo conozco un banco que te tratará justamente —continuó —. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo también lo hice cuando empecé a trabajar como clarividente, y estaba decidido a hacerlo a mi manera. No soy un embaucador, ya lo sabes, pero los clientes se quedan impresionados con un poco de misticismo, y yo quería establecer mi negocio con todos los requisitos que exigía la clase de clientela que yo deseaba. Era un procedimiento caro y yo no disponía de un solo centavo. Un amigo me recomendó la casa de préstamo que le mencioné. Los encontré discretos, justos en extremo en cuanto a las condiciones de pago del préstamo, y no fueron abusivos con los intereses.

Se inclinó y observó a Colin con detenimiento.

—Sería el menor de los dos males, ¿no?... este hombre con el que no te quieres casar, y el hermano que te causa tanta angustia. Tú tienes que vivir tu propia vida, y ninguno de ellos estará en posición de darte órdenes.

—Pero es que nunca he pedido prestado dinero en toda mi vida —protestó Colin, un poco convencido y muy atemorizado—. ¿Suponga que no pueda hacer los pagos?

—Bueno, esas son tonterías, Merlin —sir parecía un poco ofendido—. Tienes un excelente trabajo aquí, y te pago un buen sueldo; claro que puedes hacer frente a los pagos. Como te he estado diciendo, esta casa de préstamo, en particular, tiene una reputación intachable. Además, yo estoy registrado allí como cliente, y mi nombre apoyará tu solicitud de préstamo.

— ¿Un hombre no tiene que estar casado para poder acudir a uno de esos lugares? —preguntó Colin.

—Ya no, querido niño. Eres…, tan inocente, Demonios…. ¡Qué audacia tan cruel! Tu juventud e inocencia a cambio de la maldad de tu hermano. Debe ser un monstruo, a pesar de que tú, generosamente, lo niegues.

—Es un hombre que está acostumbrado a negociar —observó Colin viendo en su mente la amenazadora imagen de la cara con los ojos de color tormenta; el rostro del guerrero que adquieren los hombres de negocios, especialmente los del tipo que disfrutan de las batallas, y son vencedores que no conocen la misericordia.

— ¿Y él piensa que ha hecho un buen negocio en lo que a ti concierne?

Colin hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—No soy un buen negocio... él sabe lo que siento por él y que no hay nada de qué vanagloriarse.

—Eso no le importará, si es tan duro como dices —Sir contempló sus manos sobre la mesa—. En esta situación te va a convertir en un esclavo y él látigo que usará es recordarte que te compró con el dinero que tu hermano le robó. Nunca más te vas a sentir orgulloso, ¿te das cuenta?

— ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! —Colin deslizó la mano sobre el cabello que parecía pesarle en su dolorida cabeza—. Siento como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla, como si todo esto no fuera real, sin embargo, lo es.

—Es por eso que, sin alarmarlos, nunca les quito a mis clientes la creencia de que el diablo está entre nosotros, siempre listo a desencadenar un infierno. Percibo muy claro que este hombre es un forastero, porque veo que te envuelve un aura oscura, Colin, la de un ser que proyecta una sombra larga y negra. No debes caer en su poder, ¿me oyes? Estarías perdido.

—Por favor —Colin estaba asustado—, no me diga eso.

—Es por tu bien, mi querido niño. Eres un joven que necesita ser amado, no "poseído". La esclavitud desapareció del mundo occidental con Abraham Lincoln.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? Él quiere mi respuesta el jueves por la noche.

—Esto es lo que harás —Sir se puso de pie y se dirigió al mueble grande y viejo donde guardaba una vieja caja musical. Lo abrió, y tomó de un extraño escondite, una serie de tarjetas de presentación con nombres, direcciones y teléfonos. Por fin, encontró lo que buscaba y llevó a Colin una tarjeta que tenía las puntas un poco dobladas y olía al polvo que se acumulaba por el abandono de aquel articulo. Seguramente apropósito para que no llamase la atención.

—Busca a esta persona —le indicó—. Toma la tarde libre, Merlin , y pide suficiente dinero para que puedas pagar el billete del barco que lleve a tu hermano a Australia. Ese es un país duro, y tal vez le ayude a hacerse hombre. Ve tú mismo a sacar el billete, de lo contrario él podría gastar el dinero. Que sea en barco, pues el avión llega a su destino muy pronto y por lo que me has dicho, este magnate podrá hacer que vigilaran varios aeropuertos para sorprender a tu hermano al llegar. Lo volvería a atrapar y eso es lo que quieres evitar, ¿no es así, querido niño?

Colin asintió y se quedó mirando la tarjeta con el nombre de la casa de préstamo. Le disgustaba la idea de pedir dinero prestado; sin embargo, lo que su jefe había sugerido podría ser la solución para salvar a Gwaine y a él mismo. A Gwaine le entusiasmaría. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar ser arrestado y encarcelado y aunque era probable que Arturo Pendragon revisara las lista de pasajeros de los barcos que zarparan, y pidiera al capitán que arrestara a su estupido hermano, Colin tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría.

Sabía por instinto que no era que él quisiera ver a Gwain detrás de las rejas, sino que le interesaba su alma, su vida, su cuerpo y el mal comportamiento de Gwaine le había proporcionado la oportunidad de atraparlo.

—Estás dudando, Merlin—murmuró sir.

—No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad? —Colin apretó la tarjeta entre los dedos.

—Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro, querido.

Colin asintió. Si Gwain se iba a Australia tal vez tendría buena suerte pero, sobre todo, ya no le podría causar más angustias, como lo hacía ahora. Estaría muy lejos de Inglaterra, y así, él al fin podría decirle a Arthuro Pendragon lo que podía hacer con su proposición de matrimonio.

Sintió nostalgia y dolor al pensar en perder a otro miembro de su familia , después de todo, su hermano, sólo era un tonto sin suerte.

Colin se puso de pie decidido.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo—. Es mejor estar empeñado con esta gente, que... con el hombre del que le hablé. No podrán ser más despiadados que él.

—Así se habla, Merlin —dijo Sir Gwaine asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ahora prepara un poco de café mientras llamo a P & O para preguntar si hay algún barco que salga a Australia o a otro lugar lejano y cuánto costaría un camarote sencillo. Ese hermano tuyo te ha causado demasiados problemas.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —Colin aún parecía preocupado.

— ¡Así está escrito en tu destino! —exclamó el clarividente.


	4. Cuando el gato atrapa al ratón..., ¿tiene cien años de perdón?

EL teléfono sonaba con insistencia y Colin sintió que sus nervios respondían al sonido poniéndose tensos. Acababa de salir de la bañera, y corrió al teléfono mientras se ceñía el cinturón de la bata de baño.

— ¡Diga!

—Hablamos de "Diavolo di oro", señor Colin Morgan. El director general desea hablar con usted.

Colin sintió que su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho. "Diavolo di oro" era la casa a la que él había pedido prestados algunos cientos de libras esterlinas, préstamo que le fue concedido por haber dado el nombre de Sir Gaius como fiador. El contrato que firmó estipulaba que pagaría mensualmente y, para su tranquilidad, los pagos no eran muy gravosos.

— ¿Pasa algo?... —Colin sintió de repente un escalofrío y envolvió más estrechamente la bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Pareces nervioso —la voz parecía grave, áspera y tenía un acento extranjero. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y buscó apoyo en el borde de la mesita del teléfono. —Espero que no te hayas desmayado.

Colin contempló el auricular... no era posible que dos hombres pudieran hablar con el mismo tono y de la misma manera. Pero la empleada le había dicho con claridad que el director general de "Diavolo di oro" deseaba hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién estoy hablando? —preguntó, casi sin aliento.

—No me siento muy halagado de que no reconozcas mi voz, Mer, sobre todo, teniendo una relación tan especial.

¿Arthuro Pendragon? ¡No podía ser!

—El mismo —dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¿… usted es el director de "Diavolo di oro"? —pudo preguntar al fin.

—Jamás lo dudes, como se dice en este país.

— ¡Oh, no!

—Diavolo, querido mío, traducido al italiano significa Diablo y si hubieras estado más interesado en la literatura clásica en ese colegio tan exclusivo en Beacon hill, podrías haberlo adivinado.

¿Como sabia eso?

—No es que crea que me parezco al mismísimo lucifer, pero es parte de mi personalidad, según tú. Es una ironía del destino que hayas escogido mi compañía para pedir prestado el dinero que necesitas para evitar que tu hermano caiga en mis manos, ¿no te parece?

Por lo menos Gwaine estaba fuera de su alcance porque por fortuna hubo una problema con el barco de la compañía P & O con destino a Singapur, y Gaius aceptó con disgusto esa oportunidad para alivianarlo de sus problemas y castigar a su hermano mayor con todo el peso de su propia ley. Ahora. Merlín no tenia la mas minima idea de donde estaba ese par. Pero con fiaba en su jefe. Los años a su servicio le habían demostrado la clase de persona que era. Le entregaría su propia vida y la de su hermano con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora mas qué nunca.

El dinero del préstamo se lo entrego a Gaius para los gastos de su hermano. Tenia que mantenerlo lejos, para que no se le diera por cometer una estupidez. Luego les enviaría dinero de alguna forma segura.

No le había importado en absoluto que Gwaine hubiese tenido que humillar sus principios al pedir perdón sujetándose a sus piernas, reclamando piedad y clemencia al ver que Gaius se haría cargo de él. Merlin se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado. Desesperado. Su hermano se tomo la libertad hasta de lloriquear penosamente sobre su brazo, en especial, besarle la mano y llamarlo «Monito» como cuando eran pequeños. Casi perdona todas sus indugencias, pero una mirada de indignación dirigida por el fiel Gaius le habia echo entrar en razón.

Gwaine grito y pataleo mientras era arrastrado fuera del departamento, manos esposadas, a las tres de la mañana siendo brutalmente lanzado al interior de la furgoneta de su jefe, quien le cubrió la boca con cinta adhesiva cuándo este empezó a suplicar a Merlín qué al menos se fuera con él.

Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento, luego metió sus pertenencias en una maleta y los dejo ir de su vida.

—Te enviaré una postal —le había dicho, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte. En manos de su vengativo jefe que había utilizado esto, como una manera de salir de vacaciones.

Lastima que lo había dejado a cargo de la tienda. Suspiro y en un instante, Merlin se percató de que su hermano sabía, desde el principio, que "Diavolo di oro" era una de las compañías de Arthuro Pendragon que él mismo administraba.

Era la misma compañía de prestigio y seriedad que tanto le había recomendado Sir Gaius, quien no había descubierto en su bola de cristal la trampa que la esperaba.

— ¿Se imaginó —dijo Colin, tratando de recobrar su compostura—, que iba a aceptar mansamente la proposición de matrimonio bajo sus condiciones?

—La imaginación no tiene nada que ver en esto —contestó—. Creo que te advertí que, cuando un Italiano cierra un trato, su palabra vale tanto como su firma. Admito que es algo irritante para ti que fuera mi compañía la que te concediera el préstamo para ayudarte a sacar a tu hermano del país. Trabajaste rápido, cariño. Admiro tu valor, pero tienes que aceptar con honradez que ahora estás más en deuda conmigo que antes.

¡Maldito sea! Colin quería arrojar al suelo el auricular y huir con su jefe y Gwaine, mas su carácter era diferente al de su hermano y comprendió que Arthuro Pendragon tenía razón.

—Te doy mi sincero pésame, Mer. Es una desilusión que ese adivino para quien trabajas no viera mi nombre escrito en su bola de cristal. Me doy cuenta de que es cliente de "Diavolo di oro", así que pienso que fue él quien te sugirió que acudieras a una casa de préstamo. No creo que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti.

— Sí —reconoció Colin—. Sir Gaius pensó que esa sería una solución.

— ¿No leyó las cartas del Tarot? —se burló.

—Usted es un demonio —exclamó—. Su suerte es realmente diabólica, ¿no cree?

— Si tú lo dices, caro mío —se rió de una manera que expresaba un sarcástico humor—. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir, así que estaré en tu apartamento en una hora para llevarte a cenar. Estarás listo, ¿verdad?

Se oyó un chasquido y luego el sonido que indicaba que había colgado. Colin volvió a su lugar el auricular y se dirigió tambaleante al sofá donde se dejó caer y tomó un cojín entre sus manos, pues necesitaba algo a qué aferrarse mientras asimilaba la realidad… todavía estaba atrapado en la red que su despreocupado hermano había ayudado ingenuamente a tejer.

Al menos eso quería creer…

Desde el principio tuvo el presentimiento de que no podría escapar de Pendragon y ya no le sorprendía enterarse de que poseía una casa de préstamos, además del casino de juego. Era fácil ver que no era un hombre común y que disfrutaba involucrándose en negocios arriesgados. Ganar dinero en tales negocios añadía emoción al juego.

Colin pudo imaginar con cuánto sarcasmo se rió al enterarse de que él se convirtió en cliente de su casa de préstamos. ¡Era un ingenuo!

Este rudo Ingles o italiano, como sea, ahora tenía la sartén por el mango; a Arthur no le importaba que lo estimaran, pero sí que lo temieran. Se había endurecido al descubrir que la gente podía ser cruel con un niño, sólo porque ese niño no tenía padre.

Ahora que lo tenia…, le sacaba su jugo. Lo mas doloroso debió a ver sido, no tener a su madre con él.

Su armadura creció y se endureció, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que también envolvió el corazón. Nada podía conmoverlo y de eso se encargaba el mismo.

Es impenetrable, pensó Colin... ¡pero él no lo era! Había dicho que en una hora estaría en su apartamento. Arthur Pendragon ya había decidido que se casarían, sin importar su opinión.

Y tal como ése hombre había dicho, ahora su deuda era más grande que antes. Había caído en sus manos y su única arma era conservar la dignidad. Siempre se enorgulleció de su compostura y dignidad, así que lo recibiría con la cabeza erguida y no con la actitud sumisa que, probablemente, él esperaba encontrar a su llegada.

Se dirigió a su habitación y estudió los trajes en el armario. Tomo un traje negro, formal, que acompañaba a una camisa de color borgoña y, lo lanzo al suelo. Eligió unos pantalones de jean, azul oscuro, con una camisa azul marino y unos borceguí negros, tan lustrados que se reflejaba en ellos. Además, de su preciada chaqueta nueva. Se pondría esto para que él entendiera el mensaje. No tenía nada que celebrar al contemplar un matrimonio con un hombre que sólo pensaba en términos de dinero y ganancia y no conocía el amor.

El Azul le quedaba bien, por sus ojos y por ser tan blanca su piel. Se miro en el espejo del tocador y se peinó con cuidado, sonrío.

Solo me faltaba un jodido moño en el cuello, pensó.

Noto que su labio inferior estaba algo morado, de tanto mordérselo, seguramente por sus malditos nervios. Se tenso al notar el sonido de las agujas moviéndose, en el silencio de su cuarto. Estudió su imagen y vio que la preocupación había agrandado y oscurecido las pupilas de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos Azules.

No comprendía lo que Arthuro Pendragon quería de él. Era acaso,... la blancura que contrastaba con su color bronceado, el linaje para compensar su desconocido origen y aun su rebeldía con matices de temor, que hacía brillar sus ojos sobre la nariz refinada, sus labios, los cuales le avergonzaban por tener esa forma de corazón, tan femenina al igual que su barbilla ovalada.

Cuando Colin era un niño, su padre lo llevó a una iglesia griega donde le mostró el vitral en que aparecía un hombre con armadura, arrodillado en su reclinatorio. Aun entonces, Colin descubrió su parecido con él en la perfecta blancura que había heredado; la sangre de sus antepasados que luchaba contra la herencia moderna, que se iba mezclando, como lo fueran los mestizos como Arthur.

Su sangre producía de vez en cuando algunos descendientes con cabello rubio plateado y ojos verdes o azules. En cambio en Colin eran pálidos con cabellos oscuros y ojos azules o negros como la noche. Colin no era vanidoso, pero tampoco le gustaba fingir modestia; sabía muy bien que Arhuro admiraba su aspecto y que estaba decidido a conquistarlo para sí.

De otra manera no entendería como un hombre como él. Que podría tener a la mujer o el hombre que quisiese, se fijaría en alguien tan simple como se sentía él en apariencia.

Contuvo la respiración al pensar que, posiblemente, su prometido conocía la historia de ese joven griego que llevo a Grecia a la gloria, montado en el corcel de un caballero, convirtiéndose en un Rey, liberador de un imperio sublevado. Esa era la clase de historia que fascinaría a un hombre que se había propuesto salir de la pobreza en que nació y que ahora por medio de manipulaciones de dinero, obligaba a la gente a acudir a él, suplicante.

Colin llegó a la conclusión de que por eso él disfrutaba ser el dueño de una casa de préstamos con facilidades de crédito. Le gustaba tener a las personas en su poder, como él lo estaba. Fue esta idea la que hizo que su sangre corriera precipitadamente por sus venas, por lo que, al sonar el timbre anunciando su llegada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas al abrir la puerta.

Lo condujo al salón. Su figura alta, esbelta y oscura, siempre le producía un estremecimientos. Sus ojos lo recorrieron como si ya fuera suyo... lo que en parte era cierto.

—Estás muy atractivo, cariño —permaneció de pie, junto a él, estudiando su esbelta figura pasando de su calzado hasta la forma en que iba peinado su cabello. Colin retrocedió por instinto, temiendo que, con un beso, quisiera denotar que le pertenecía.

—No te asustes —murmuró—. No te descompondré el vestuario, ni te desarreglaré el pelo... por ahora. Prende esto a tu camisa.

Le entregó una caja con tapa transparente y vio una pequeñas y hermosa rosa blanca.

—Gracias... —levantó la tapa, feliz de poder concentrarse en su flor preferida, sin tener que ver sus ojos. Sacó la roza y lanzó un grito sofocado al encontrar sujeto a ella un broche enjoyado.

Su mirada buscó la cara de Arthur.

—No debió.

—No es muy caro —lo interrumpió—, y es perfectamente normal que un joven acepte un obsequio de su prometido. Porque eso no ha cambiado, ¿te das cuenta?

—Yo esperaba... —gimió, mordiendo su labio al pincharse el dedo con el alfiler del broche.

—Te lo mereces —dijo poco amable—. ¿Es éste tu abrigo? —levantó la chaqueta de Merlín que llevaba la otra noche y la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Te compraré uno mejor, como te lo prometí.

—Me gusta mi chaqueta—repuso con tono defensivo—. La vi en una tienda de segunda mano y me encantó. No quiero tener abrigos de animales muertos o algo así...

—Ya veremos —tomó la roza y broche de las temblorosas manos de Colin y los prendió en la chaqueta. Las joyas del prendedor despedían centelleos azules, con destellos dorados y verdes. Las gemas relumbraron cuando Arthur colocó la chaqueta sobre sus pequeños y al parecer delicados hombros.

— ¿Acaso nunca aceptará una respuesta negativa? —preguntó Colin, levantando la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que era muy… varonil. Demasiado apuesto para ser un simple ser humano.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —contestó—. Seguramente estás de acuerdo en que un marido rico es mejor que uno pobre, porque el amor en una buhardilla es hermoso en una novela, mas en la realidad, significa tener frío y hambre la mayor parte del tiempo y así, el amor pronto muere.

Trato de ignorar el echo de qué pensará que de no cazarse con él. Se casaría con otro. De donde diablos había sacado de que le gustasen los hombres, el mismo merlín se estaba por convencer de ellos. De verlo tan seguro con respecto a sus íntimos gustos.

—Estoy... seguro de que el amor verdadero puede superar muchas dificultades —dijo, aunque frunció la nariz al imaginar la tristeza y los malos olores que tendría que soportar al vivir en mi sitio como el que Arthur describía.

—En teoría, muchas cosas son posibles, pero en la práctica el amor, como las rosas— con el rose de los dedos, señalo su obsequio —, sólo florece con el calor del sol. Hablo de la pobreza por experiencia propia —de repente, sus palabras tenían una extraordinaria dureza—. Yo vi cómo el lado amable y cariñoso de mi segunda madre… aquella amiga de ella, de la que te hable, se fue endureciendo a causa de una vida dura. Mi madre era tan sólo una niña cuando cometió el error de gozar el calor de los brazos de un hombre y su amiga se sintió culpable de presentarle a aquel hombre. Margaret, tenía la misma edad de mi madre, cuando tubo que hacerse cargo de mi. Quién no era realmente nada mío, cuando un sujeto poco agraciado, le ofreció matrimonio, ella acepto y busco a mi padre para librase de mi, sin llevarme en su conciencia. Pero, se qué nunca pudo olvidar ese error qué tanto mi madre como ella cometieron, porque yo fui la consecuencia de sus actos.

— ¿Es por eso, que mucha gente no le simpatiza? —preguntó Colin, sintiendo compasión por el niño, aunque no por el adulto endurecido y cruel en el que se había convertido. No llevaba visible la armadura de aquél griego, pero sí tenía una piel dura y una opinión muy mala de las personas.

— ¿Es necesario que me simpatice la gente? —inquirió sarcástico—. Hay algunos que respeto por su cerebro, a otros los admiro por su apariencia y a otros los desprecio por sus mentes estúpidas. Sólo soy un ser humano, vida mia, lo que pasa es que las circunstancias me han enseñado a ser menos hipócrita. No sufro de esa enfermedad social que hace decir cosas amables a las personas para después hundirles un cuchillo cuando te dan la espalda. En resumen, Mer, no llevo una máscara de amabilidad mientras pienso cosas desagradables de los demás.

—Para ser Italiano, tiene usted un amplio vocabulario en inglés, señor Pendragon — su acento teñía sus palabras con diferentes significados y Colin estaba seguro de que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara, aunque reconocía que no era una de ésos que sonreían con falsedad.

— Insisto en que me llames por mi nombre —de súbito lo tomó por los hombros y sintió la fuerza que era capaz de levantarlo en vilo—. Si quieres la verdad, te diré que te considero tan mío como a Camelot. Allí perteneces, a mi lado, siempre has pertenecido a ese lugar, no a esta pensión vieja y descuidada en Prince Wood, que huele a comida y donde se oyen la radio y las discusiones de los vecinos.

Sus manos lo apretaron con más fuerza, en un gesto posesivo.

— ¡Dios mío, pequeño tonto! ¿acaso sabes lo que hizo tu hermano con la casa que pertenecía a tus padres? ¿No?— su media sonrisa junto al brillo de sus ojos, le había dicho entre líneas, todo. — Fue la primera vez que callo en su avaricia, mi padre quería el dinero rápido o, lo pagaría con su vida. Claro, luego todo eso, callo en mis manos.¿No sabes que prometí a tu hermano que siempre habría una habitación para ti en Camelot? Quizá era un tonto e irresponsable, pero a ti te quería y le dolía que perdieras tu hogar…— Arthur rió quedado.

—¿Cómo, como pudo...

— No. No me miréis así, eh.

— Con todo lo que usted y su familia tienen. ¿porqué nos hace esto?.

—¿Crees que me quedaría con esa casona de piedra en el campo, si no fuera por ti? ,Uhm…,y, no olvidemos tu departamento. En realidad, por la avaricia de tu hermano, tú, ya no tienes nada. Estas en la calle Merlín. Pero tranquilo, en cuanto nos cacemos te devolveré la casa que fue de tus padres.

Colin contempló la cara bronceada y severa y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

—Entonces…, por eso me propuso matrimonio antes. por qué era un peso para su conciencia.

— ¡Al diablo la conciencia! —lo estrechó en sus brazos hasta hacerle daño y sus labios se apoderaron de los del mas joven salvajemente, su aliento lo penetraba, ardiente, haciéndolo saber que era un triunfador, un conquistador, un hombre igual al primero que puso un pie en el umbral de Camelot, del verdadero Camelot, como amo y señor de sus dominios.

Cuando Arthur al fin soltó sus labios, Colin estaba muy aturdido, incapaz de decir algo, se quedó sin aliento para pronunciar palabras, sintiéndose atrapado y prisionero de un hombre que, esta vez, no le permitiría rechazar su proposición.

—No es mi conciencia —murmuró él—, son mis sentidos. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y tú eres el esposo que voy a tener.

— ¿Aún cuando yo no lo ame? —se lo dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Hablas del amor de novela rosa? —se burló—. ¿De la pasión de dos almas gemelas? Lo que sentimos, Colin, lo sentimos con el cuerpo y no con algún órgano místico que los investigadores de laboratorio no han logrado encontrar dentro de algún hombre o mujer. Nuestras necesidades vienen de la carne, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Mientras hablaba, pasaba la mano sobre el cabello de Colin, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron rodeando su cuello, atrapándolo con delicada firmeza.

—No me digas —dijo con tono más profundo—, que no sientes nada cuando te acaricio. En este instante mis dedos perciben el acelerado latir de tu pulso.

—El corazón late precipitadamente cuando tenemos miedo —y en esta situación, tan cerca de él, Colin se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia con las personas en general, sin mencionar a otros como Arthur, cuyo temperamento y pasión eran encendidos por la mezcla de sangre inglesa e Italiana. Lo podía ver con claridad en sus rasgos, la piel tensa y quemada por el sol.

—Entonces, te causo temor, ¿no? —pareció agradarle la idea; en sus ojos apareció una sonrisa malévola—. Tal vez sólo tienes hambre; he reservado una mesa para dos en «La mesa redonda», un restaurante Italiano, donde las chuletas de cordero son exquisitas. Ven, vamos a cenar.

Frente al edificio estaba un Jaguar, estacionado cerca de la entrada. Su carrocería era oscura y su interior muy lujoso, tapizado con piel dorada.

—Es mi color favorito —dijo Arthur mirando profundamente los ojos de Colin.

Su corazón dio un vuelco porque comprendió que la estaba cortejando a su manera, diciéndole las cosas que a un inglés le habría incomodado decir.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en cortejos y campanas matrimoniales. ¿Tañerían las campanas para una boda en Argentina? Estaba seguro de que Arthur no insistiría en una ceremonia formal.

¡Me voy a casar con este hombre!, la frase resonó en su mente y envió precipitadas señales de peligro por todo su cuerpo. Él cree que el cariño que siento por la casa de mis padres, compensará la falta de amor entre nosotros.

— ¿Te gusta la comida Siciliana? —el coche se detuvo con suavidad frente a un semáforo, la luz roja iluminó el interior del Jaguar.

—Nunca la he probado —contestó. Sus dedos asían fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad que lo sujetaba.

—Entonces te has perdido de algo bueno —el coche avanzó hacia una parte más tranquila del kaure Star. Arthur conducía con habilidad y sin nerviosismo, igual que hacía todas sus cosas. Colin no sentía mucha hambre, ni aun cuando llegaron al restaurante donde el aire estaba impregnado de aromas deliciosos.

El jefe de camareros los condujo a una mesa apartada, iluminada por lámparas de luz tenue y situada frente a un llamativo mural donde figuraba un imponente hombre ingles, montado a caballo, con unos perros de casa a su lado. Ese hombre se le asemejaba al hombre que tenia a su lado, mostraba un bravío aspecto indomable, cabello rubio y ojos brillos, dominando a la bestia que sostenía con firmeza.

Colin miró fijamente la cara en el mural y vio los mismos rasgos definidos, el poder y la confianza que se reflejaban en el rostro del hombre que compartía la mesa con él.

—Te sugiero que pidas platillos Italianos —le dijo con tono persuasivo.

—Entonces, será mejor que ordenes tú por mí —ni siquiera intentó ver el menú—. Será tu decisión... ya que gobiernas mi vida.

— ¡Qué frase tan dramática! —se burló—. Hay muchos jóvenes que estarían encantados al recibir una invitación para beber y cenar en un lugar como éste.

—Pues es una lástima que no te acompañe uno de ellos —replicó—. No me van a deslumbrar ni tú ni el restaurante, si eso es lo que esperas.

—Yo no espero nada que no pueda obtener por mí mismo, amor mio —fijó su atención en el menú y cuando vino el camarero, ordenó sus platillos en Italiano. Las consonantes guturales y poderosas le resultaban más naturales que el inglés, donde ponía más atención.

—Bueno, ¿qué clase de travesura supones que hará tu hermano en compañía de ese adivino inútil?

Colin miró a su prometido y pudo imaginar cómo se sentía una presa cuando había caído en la trampa del cazador.

—Creo... que tienes un pacto con el diablo —contestó.

—Niño mío, ¿acaso no soy el mismísimo diablo? —Arthuro lo miró con un brillo burlón y divertido en sus ojos—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres creer en vez de la verdad?

— ¿Conoces el significado de esa palabra? —preguntó.

—Hay dos clases de empresarios, ¿sabes? —rompió un palito de pan con un movimiento rápido —, los que usan trucos para ganarse la confianza de alguien y los que poseen tanta confianza en ellos mismos, que no necesitan usar trucos. Yo tengo acciones en varias compañías, tengo muchos asuntos que atender pero todos son negocios limpios. Tú me odias por las malas decisiones de tu hermano, por tomar la casa que era de tus padres, pero te aseguro que la hipoteca llegó a mis manos legalmente —hizo una pausa y prosiguió diciendo—: Tu hermano necesitaba dinero y yo podía dárselo. Por desgracia, gran parte del dinero se quedó en la mesa de la ruleta, obligando a tu hermano a pedir dinero prestado de nuevo a fin de pagar sus deudas de juego. Le permití trabajar a mi club porque, de lo contrario, habría visitado otro, administrado con menos honestidad.

Observó fijamente al joven moreno y le impuso su voluntad con aquella mirada profunda y dominante.

—Si yo tuviera una hermano menor, Colin, trabajaría para él, no lo dejaría sin hogar; así que culpa un poco a tu Hermano; fue él quien perdió tu hogar en el juego.

—Porque hombres como tú tienen negocios donde otros hombres pueden perder sus vidas, apostando.

—Por lo general, no estimulo a la clase de clientes como tu Hermano.

— ¿De verdad? — Colin sintió que enrojecía bajo su mirada. No podía negar la adicción febril de Gwaine a los juegos de azar—. ¿Por qué le permitiste la entrada, si te disgustaba tanto su comportamiento? No, mejor dicho; ¿Por qué le permitió trabajar allí?

—Creo que conoces la respuesta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se defendió.

—Vi a tu Hermano perder sus bienes en una mesa de juego y me preguntaba cómo podía hacer una cosa así. Lo observé, casi fascinado. Noche a noche venía al Club Camelot, era todo un caballero y cada vez, dejaba un poco más de su historia entre cartas y dados. Los hombres como yo no creamos jugadores, ellos necesitan lugares adonde puedan ir a perderse, y yo era hombre sin propiedades, decidido a conseguir dinero.

Arthur enlazó los dedos, observándolo.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me convertí en el dueño del casino?

—Si quieres contármelo... —la voz de Colin no denotaba interés, pero sentía una gran curiosidad, ya que el Club Camelot había sido un segundo hogar para su hermano.

— Mi padre tubo un accidente que lo ha dejado imposibilitado de tareas tan pesadas como la dirección de un casino, de ésa magnitud. Por su puesto, él jamás me lo cedería, así como así. Sabes… también tengo mis negocios aparte y, justamente tenía un cargamento de piel destinado a China, y cambié esta mercancía por el club. Cuando tomé posesión, encontré que tu querido hermano tenía una enorme deuda allí. Pensé que era un tonto, no obstante me simpatizó. Es muy sencillo aprender a estimar a los caballeros ingleses.

—A diferencia de los Italianos —murmuró.

— Me pregunto si algún día vas a decir algo agradable al hombre con quien vas a casarte.

— Quieres decir... al hombre que me obliga a casarme con él.

— ¿Chasqueando un látigo como el de ese cazador de zorros? —dijo, señalando el mural—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que, al casarte conmigo, vas a recuperar todas las cosas que tu hermano perdió?

—Qué mente tan mercenaria tiene, señor Pendragon — los ojos de Colín tenían una expresión de desprecio—. Usted adora el dinero.

—Lo respeto —sus ojos y sus rasgos parecían de plata. Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó algo del bolsillo interior. Lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia él—. Pruébatelo para saber si es la medida correcta. Una vez que te lo pongas, podrás empezar a usar mi apellido.

— ¿Qué es? —miró la pequeña caja cuadrada, sabiendo muy bien lo que contenía.

—Ábrela y averígualo.

—No... no quiero.

—Entonces permite que yo la abra —tomó la caja y le mostró el anillo ancho, en el estuche de satén: dos rubíes motilados en oro reluciente—. Los diamantes son fríos, las esmeraldas son algo ostentosas y se dice que los ópalos atraen la mala suerte, así que elegí rubíes que resplandecen como llamas. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Merlín cerró el puño sobre su regazo, desafiándolo con los ojos. No podía obligarlo a aceptar el anillo en un restaurante, con tanta gente mirando... ¿O sí? Merlín no lo conocía tanto para estar seguro.


	5. Los nervios de la primera cita.

 

Las gemas del anillo brillaban como el fuego en la palma de su mano; eran perfectas, contrastando con lo imperfecto de su relación.

—Hay ciertas cosas que debemos hacer, Mer, y una de ellas es que debes llevar mi anillo. Hará un estupendo contraste con tu piel blanca; se vera perfecta en tu dedo, tienes suerte de tener manos bastantes femeninas. ¡Colin! Todo ser humano tiene algo de vanidoso. Vamos, obedece.

—No... no soy un chiquillo.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

—No me gusta llevar anillos, me molestan.

—Vas a tener que usar éste, así que ya puedes empezar. ¡Dame la mano!

Su voz y su gesto se hicieron más insistentes y no parecía importarle que las personas en la mesa contigua hubiesen interrumpido su conversación para escucharlos. No fue el deseo, sino la vergüenza lo que hizo que Colin le obedeciera; Arthuro tomó su delicada mano y deslizó el precioso anillo en el dedo.

—Ya está. ¿Te hice daño?

—Lastima mi orgullo —respondió.

— Siento mucho que pienses así —se encogió de hombros. Su atención se dirigió al camarero que acababa de traer la botella de Bollinger ordenada por él. El camarero sacó la botella del cubo de hielo y envolviéndola en una servilleta, le mostró a Arthuro la etiqueta. Arthuro dio su aprobación. —El vino tiene la misma edad que mi prometido —subrayó.

El camarero miró a Colin y sonriendo, contestó a Arthuro en Italiano. Después de sacar el corcho y llenar las copas alargadas, Colin sintió curiosidad por lo que el hombre había dicho y se lo preguntó a Arthuro.

Él levantó su copa y observó con atención el brillo del vino a través del cristal y las diminutas burbujas que subían hasta el borde de la copa.

—Dijo que era un hombre afortunado si mi prometido era tan dulce como el vino.

Colin se sonrojó.

— ¡Qué desgracia para ti que no lo sea!

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

— ¿Acaso parezco muy alegre? —preguntó, sarcástico—. Yo hago todo esto porque no tengo alternativa. Estoy aquí sentado contigo y usando tu anillo, porque estoy atrapado y ninguna criatura que está atrapada desea besar la mano del cazador.

—Interpretas mal mis deseos, Mer. No quiero que me estés halagando constantemente.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos y exigiendo una respuesta.

—Sólo lo que tengo.

— ¡Ah!, ¿Y qué es eso?

—A ti —repuso simplemente—. ¡todo tú! —se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, tomó un trago largo y Colin sintió como si él estuviera bebiendo con avidez de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Lo miró con fiereza, observó la línea fuerte de sus hombros bajo la chaqueta oscura y de corte perfecto, el frente de su camisa muy blanca, contrastando con la piel que, desde su infancia, había estado expuesta al sol ardiente. No sólo el sol había dejado su marca en él, cuando bajó su copa. Colin pudo ver que sus labios estaban apretados, tal vez por el sabor de muchos recuerdos amargos. —Los sentimientos nunca influyen en mis decisiones —añadió—. Eso debes saberlo.

—Estás dominado por la necesidad de venganza —nunca había estado tan seguro de algo y eso hacía que los sorbos de vino le dejaran un gusto acre en la boca.

—La venganza puede ser mala —concedió él—, pero el impulso es muy natural.

— ¿Aunque yo no haya tomado nada tuyo? —preguntó.

Lo contempló, sentado frente a él bajo la luz de la lámpara con pantalla dorada que estaba en su mesa; su cabello enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro delicado y pensativo donde brillaban unos ojos Azul-dorados que parecían dos enormes perlas llenas de luz.

—No estés tan seguro de no haber tornado nada mío, cariñito.

— ¿Qué podía haber tomado? — Arthur le miró asombrado—. Nos hemos visto menos de media docena de veces.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó cortante, su mirada estaba dirigida fijamente a su rostro y aun así Merlín sentía el deseo de levantar el mantel blanco frente a él y usarlo de escudo contra aquellos ojos depredadores. Ese hombre parecía desnudar tanto su cuerpo como su alma con solo mirarle.

—Tranquilo— Arthur dejo de mirarle por unos segundos para señalar disimuladamente a una mujer en la mesa vecina; su vestido tenía un escote que permitía ver el surco entre sus senos, como un valle que cualquiera podía recorrer con los ojos.— Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti ,el cuerpo está hecho para la intimidad, no para mostrarlo públicamente —aunque hablaba en inglés, su entonación era basca cuando sus ojos volvieron a Colin, recorrieron su vestuario con la aprobación de un Italiano en el que latía en sus venas la sangre de un turco.

— Oh, eso…, lo siento de saber qué no te interesaría hubiera conseguido uno igual o hasta mas escotado y corto.

Arthur rió ante semejante contestación y Merlín solo bufo ante esa actitud tan liviana para con él.

Llegó su primer plato, de pescado ahumado con berenjenas en escabeche, corazones de alcachofa rebanados, aceitunas grandes y jugosas, y pan de ajonjolí en forma de aros trenzados.

—A este pan lo llamamos kalouria —Arthur cortó un pedazo, lo puso entre sus dientes duros y blancos y lo masticó con aprobación—. Se hornea todos los días y no se vende en bolsas de plástico que se guardan en la heladera. No es sorprendente que los occidentales se estén volviendo tan artificiales como sus emociones y actitudes. Un buen pan es la esencia de la vida.

Colin comió y una vez más se dio cuenta, de que el Italiano que había entrado en su vida, a pesar de sí mismo, tenía una manera muy personal de expresarse y no le interesaba la reacción de los demás sobre sus opiniones. Nunca se le ocurriría hablar en el idioma común, decir las cosas que la gente esperaba oír sería ir contra su propia naturaleza. Caminar en fila, invitar a los demás, sentirse frustrado si a alguien no le simpatizaba, eran cosas que no le interesaban a Arthuro Pendragon.

Colin tomó un sorbo de vino para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Supongo que insistirás en una ceremonia?

—Eso nunca fue tema de discusión, corazón —chasqueó los dedos y ordenó más de ese delicioso pan al camarero, quien acudió al momento.

—Espero... —Colin cortó su pescado, nerviosamente ¿le había llamado, corazón?, demonios, esto era tan irreal—. Espero que no sea una ceremonia larga y complicada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Es una ceremonia hermosa y, naturalmente, se llevará a cabo en Argentina.

— Argentina —Colin lo miró con un destello de rebeldía en sus ojos —. Pero, ¿acaso no hay iglesias en este país, donde podamos casarnos?

— Sin duda —agregó—, pero no permiten los matrimonios igualitarios. Si me entiendes.

—puedo devolverle el anillo cuando quiera, que tal...,¿ahora?

—Te gustará, es un agradable lugar, por lo menos, el sol brilla.

—Lo quieres todo a tu manera, ¿no es verdad? —los ojos de Colin se llenaron de resentimiento—. Tienes un ego monumental.

— ¿Ah, sí? —encogió los hombros—. ¿Hay alguien en Inglaterra a quien de verdad le intereses, además de unos cuantos parientes lejanos? A mí me importan mucho mis hermanas y les voy a dar la satisfacción de que estén presentes en nuestra boda; las compensará un poco por lo que nunca han tenido, algo de libertad y ver nuevos rumbos, creo que comprendes eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, tú no eres una persona egoísta, Colin.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo—. No estaría en este lío si hubiese pensado más en mí y menos en los demás.

—Le dices cosas tan halagadoras a tu prometido —se burló—. Así que estás en un lío, como quien dice, te encuentras en una situación de la que no puedes escapar.

—Es obvio que no me dejarás, escapar.

— ¿Te sientes como un héroe que está amarrado a las vías del tren? —lanzó una risa que era más bien áspera—. Siempre los rescatan en el último momento, ¿no? No seré un héroe con sombrero blanco, amore mío, pero tampoco soy un villano, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo no soy ningún héroe —contestó—. Pero resulta que lo desconocido me pone nervioso.

—Vamos, si eso fuera cierto, no trabajarías para un clarividente tan famoso como Sir Gaius.

—Eso te parece divertido, claro. ¿Crees que son tan sólo tonterías, porque él me envió a tu dichosa casa de préstamo?

—No creas que estoy hecho de bronce, Colin. Ese hombre qué podría ser tu padre…, tiene un interés gigantesco por ti.

— ¡No sea ridículo! ¿Que esta queriendo decirme?, Sir Gaius es…

—¡Basta!, no quiero discutir contigo, además, estoy mas tranquilo sabiéndolo lejos, por ahora. Bien, sin mencionar al viejo háblame de tu trabajo. Los Italianos somos una raza muy supersticiosa y tenemos nuestro propio oráculo en Delfos; hay jóvenes aldeanas que todavía guardan algunas tradiciones curiosas respecto al amor. A las jóvenes les gusta saber si aparecerá un hombre dominante que llene sus vidas de emoción. ¿Ustedes tienen clientes de ese tipo?

—A veces —admitió Colin—. Al principio era escéptico en cuanto a sus poderes, si bien ahora no tanto.

— ¿A pesar de su error al no ver mi rostro reflejado en su bola de cristal?

—Probablemente tu influencia lo estaba controlando en aquel momento —al pronunciar Colin esta frase, pensó que podía haber algo de verdad en ella. Un clarividente, a causa de su sensibilidad, está expuesto a toda clase de influencias y Colin descubría que el hombre sentado frente a ella en el restaurante, envuelto en una penumbra platinada tenía un aura muy poderosa. Esto no sólo se percibía en sus rasgos y en su figura, sino también en sus ojos, sus pupilas y pestañas eran muy oscuras y contrastaban con el color de su mirada.

Los platos vacíos fueron retirados y trajeron la mesa de servicio donde crepitaba un gran trozo de carne de cordero en su jugo, acompañado por una variedad de verduras. La vista suculenta de carne aumentó repentinamente el apetito de Colin y no objetó cuando el camarero le sirvió una porción generosa de carne, riñones, patatas al horno, coliflor y zanahorias.

— ¿Salsa, joven?

—Sí, por favor —y observó cómo le servían la salsa caliente y oscura sobre el plato. Merlin era consciente de que su anfitrión lo miraba, quizá gozaba, a su manera sarcástica, de su repentino apetito.

—Por favor empieza —le dijo él—. La comida se debe disfrutar mientras está caliente… como algunos de nuestros otros apetitos.

Pero Colin esperó a que le sirvieran, haciendo gala de su innata cortesía, su cara fría y sin emoción, disimulaba cualquier señal de que su observación había penetrado a ese centro profundo cuya existencia no había advertido, por completo, hasta la reciente aparición de él en su vida.

Colin sabía que no tenía experiencia con las mujeres y los hombres jamás habían sido su objetivo, pero sus instintos le advertían que Arthuro pendragon era un hombre cuya sensualidad estaba, sin duda, a la altura de sus ambiciones.

Al cortar la carne, los rubíes despidieron destellos en su mano; era otra señal de que Arthur estaba dispuesto a que su matrimonio fuera real y no una simple farsa legal.

— ¿Te gusta el cordero? —preguntó.

—Cuando no es para el sacrificio —se oyó responder.

— ¡Ah! Eso se refiere a ti, sin duda.

— Soy un cordero para el sacrificio, ¿O no?

— Servido de manera apetitosa, con cabello casi ondulado, ojos soñadores y un cuerpo muy atractivo —aceptó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se llevaba un trozo de cordero a la boca.

Merlin sintió su insinuación como un calor que lo hizo ruborizar y de inmediato bajó los ojos, fingiendo concentrarse en su plato. Ahora, Arthur le decía, con franqueza, que pretendía recuperar el monto total de la deuda que Gwaine tenía con él.

Oh, si tan sólo fuera más mundano, si fuese uno de aquellos jóvenes que habían tratado a muchos hombres y habían adquirido esa apariencia insolente que Arthuro pronto detectaría con su experiencia. Pero él sabía que era inexperto. Él lo podía leer en sus ojos, de otra manera no insistiría en casarse, sino que habría sugerido un acuerdo menos respetable.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Arthuro no pidió el servicio de los dulces, sino que el camarero trajo unos platos con frutillas.

Sirvieron sobre los pastelillos una crema espesa muy blanca , que presentaron en una jarra de plata y con caramelo enzima El postre resultaba muy apetitoso, y Colin lo comentó.

—Me alegro que te guste —sonrió Arthuro—. La mayoría de nuestra cena han sido platillos Italianos, pero este postre no lo es. Lo conocí por un amigo americano y el cocinero de aquí siempre me lo prepara cuando vengo a cenar. Por fin, Mer, cariño, tenemos algo en común: a ambos nos gustan las frutillas con crema. Te alegrará saber que el cocinero de Camelot también hace el postre de frutillas a la perfección; fue uno de los requisitos para darle el empleo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sara, la cocinera de mi padre? — Colin sintió pesar y dolor al hablar. Recordó la enorme cocina, acogedora y tibia, con los gabinetes que llegaban al techo, llenos de platos y sartenes; la larga mesa, muy limpia y con grandes cajones, la vieja estufa y las lámparas colgando del techo blanco, sostenidas por ganchos.

Cómo le gustaría ver la casa de nuevo, pero seguramente cuando lo hiciera, sería convertido en el esposo de un hombre que casi no conocía. No era fácil conocerlo... presentía que extraños impulsos corrían por las venas de él.

—No quiso trabajar conmigo —Arthur encogió los hombros—, así que le di una pensión y supongo que se fue a vivir con su hija. Por supuesto, vas a encontrar algunos cambios, es inevitable. Tengo un empleado nuevo a cargo de los establos. Sí, ahora tenemos un establo y hay nuevos caballos en las caballerizas. Algunas partes de la casa han sido remodeladas, sin cambiar su estilo. Tengo muy buen gusto, ¿sabes?

Mientras Arthur hablaba, sus ojos recorrían el cabello y la cara de Colin, dándole a entender, sin rodeos, que lo consideraba un ejemplo de su buen gusto. Supuso que debería sentirse halagado, pero siempre que él lo miraba sentía que lo consideraba tan sólo como un buen negocio. Él encajaba con su concepto de pertenencia. Él era parte de Camelot y de aquella casa que su hermano sedio sin su consentimiento en un estúpido juego de asar. Colin era parte del lugar como las paredes de piedra que la lluvia mantenía siempre limpias, las torres que coronaban sus techos negros de pizarra y sus ventanas divididas por montantes.

De pronto, ocurrió algo muy desagradable en el elegante comedor del restaurante... un hombre, en una de las mesas cercanas, empezó a sofocarse con algo que había tragado, mientras su compañera lo miraba horrorizada. El hombre producía terribles sonidos y su cara se puso morada.

Arthuro lo vio, retiró su silla y se dirigió hacia el hombre en apuros. Rápida y firmemente le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, metió un dedo en su boca y sacó aquello que lo estaba ahogando. En pocos minutos, el hombre respiraba con más facilidad y el color morado desaparecía de su rostro, dejando en su lugar una gran palidez.

Colin observaba todo, conteniendo la respiración. La acompañante del hombre se puso de pie, corrió hacia Arthuro y lo abrazó. Él inclinó su cabeza, dijo algunas palabras y luego la retiró. Al regresar a la mesa, Colin se preguntó cómo pudo hacer algo semejante. Todos los demás habían permanecido sentados, mirando al hombre, sintiéndose impotentes y asustados, pero Arthur actuó sin dudar un momento.

Su seguridad lo había dejado sin aliento y lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar cómo se sentaba y continuaba bebiendo su café.

—Fue un pedazo de fruta —le dijo—. Un trozo de naranja. Mira, ya se marchan. Le dije a la esposa que lo llevara al hospital, por si le había arañado la garganta con una uña. En mi salón de clases, hace muchos años, un niño casi se ahoga con un pedazo de naranja y al sacárselo, el maestro le rasguñó y sufrió una infección que le provocó un absceso.

—Es... —lo había desconcertado—. Eres un hombre imprevisible, Arthuro.

— ¿Eso crees? —sonrió—. Por fin me has llamado por mi nombre, es algo que no esperaba que ocurriese durante algún tiempo.

Colin no notó que se le había escapado su nombre y al momento emprendió el ataque de nuevo.

—Tú das las órdenes —replicó—. Creo que no te preocupa estar apoderándote de mi vida, como si yo no tuviera que renunciar a cosas que, para mí, tienen el mismo valor que tus deseos. Prefiero trabajar para ganarme la vida, no quiero ser tu animal doméstico.

—Tonterías —empujó hacia Merlín el plato conteniendo dulces turcos—. Toma uno, cielo. Creo que a tu edad no necesitas cuidar la figura y si es así, no permitas que eso te preocupe. A mí sangre turca le gustan las formas redondeadas.

—Lo imagino —sus ojos recorrieron su cara, buscando con desesperación algo que le indicara que podía convencerlo de que aceptara la devolución del anillo y liberarlo de lo que él sólo consideraba como una especie de cautiverio. Su indiferencia al rechazar sus súplicas, demostraba que no significaba nada para él. No tenía interés en complacerlo... sólo quería poseerlo.

—Para ti, sólo significo placer —acusó.

—Exacto —puso un dulce entre sus dientes blancos y lo mordisqueó con placer.

—Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo —comentó, horrorizado.

—Nunca me tomo la molestia de negar la verdad, amor mío.

— ¡Oh! —Colin no pudo decir más. Algo sofocado, retiró su silla y se puso en pie—. Voy al tocador, ¡y espero que te ahogues con tus malditos dulces!

Llegó al baño, temblando por una mezcla de ira y lágrimas. Limpió las lágrimas con disgusto. No parecía existir ninguna manera de escapar de sus manos; aunque saliera del Restorant y escapara en la oscuridad de la noche, en algún momento tendría que volver a su apartamento y sabía que allí estaría él, esperándolo para reclamar su propiedad.

En eso se había convertido... en la propiedad de un hombre que confiaba en lo que el dinero le podía dar. Había observado, pacientemente, cómo se arruinaba su familia y luego se presentaba para apoderarse de los despojos de los Morgan: Su antiguo hogar y a él.

Colin miró con amargura su imagen en el espejo, recorriendo con ojos desesperados su figura. Era todo lo que, ese hombre quería, lo que Arthuro Pendragon quería de él. No le importaba que, dentro de ese cuerpo, él tuviera sus propios deseos.

¡Maldita sea! Se apartó del espejo y salió precipitadamente del tocador. Allí estaba su figura alta, esperándolo en el vestíbulo y sosteniendo su chaqueta para ponérsela.

Fuera del restaurante, el aire de la noche era suave y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Él se detuvo en la acera, junto al coche y aspiró el aire que anunciaba la llegada del verano.

—Cada vez me gusta más tu país, Colin, tiene mucho que ofrecer.

—Y tú estás interesado en tomar tu parte, ¿no es así? —dijo con frialdad.

Él apartó la mirada de las estrellas para contemplar su cara y luego, frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta del coche.

—Sube —dijo, cortante. Merlín obedeció y se acurrucó en su asiento para no sentirse tan cerca de él. Se alejaron del restorant y, después de algunos minutos, Colin se percató de que no se dirigían a su departamento , sino al centro de Londres. ¿A dónde irían ahora? Esperaba que no fuera a algún centro nocturno. No quería estar en sus brazos bailando con él.

Arthuro dio vuelta al auto, en una pequeña calle, junto a Peiton Sairus y lo detuvo.

—Quiero dar un paseo —le informó—, acompáñame.

Colin no discutió. Un paseo a pie era preferible a un centro nocturno y aunque era tarde, había mucha gente en la calle, atraído por las luces de Peiton que resplandecían en las marquesinas de los negocios, en las galerías y en las fachadas de los teatros y cines.

Arthur le tomó la mano y la pasó por su brazo sujetándolo para impedir que lo rechazara.

—Escucha las aves —le dijo, pues al ir paseando, oían sobre sus cabezas los chillidos inquietos y el arrullo de miles de pájaros que se habían adaptado a tan extraño modo de vida, porque así encontraban su sustento. Arriba, en los tejados de los edificios, se paraban a descansar. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad los mantenían activos y despiertos.

Colin escuchaba, entre embelesado y avergonzado por la situación. Los tejados estaban tan llenos de pájaros, como los riscos de alguna playa de recreo.

—Lo ves —murmuró Arthur—, es posible adaptarse a una situación sin que se rompa el corazón.

—Es posible —dijo—, pero, de cualquier forma, me entristece escuchar a esos pájaros, inquietos y sin poder dormir, cuando en el campo sus primos descansan apaciblemente. No es natural.

—No lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero la vida en la ciudad les proporciona la comida, así que no sufren mucho. Varias generaciones de estas aves han pasado su vida en los tejados de Peaton; no han conocido otra clase de vida, así que no es extraña para ellos. Pero, en los años que has pasado en Londres, muchas veces te habrás sentido como un extraño, ¿no es así?

—A veces —admitió—, pero me estoy adaptando.

—No —contestó Arthur—. Sospecho que nunca has dejado de pensar en tu hogar, donde creciste, donde tus padres vivieron, allí, en el límite del campo donde, cuando eras niño, solías pasear a caballo. Aquel lugar espera tu regreso.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él dijo eso. Así que era por eso por lo que la había traído a Peaton, para escuchar a las aves nocturnas y así poder despertar en él la nostalgia por el hogar que tantas generaciones de su familia habían habitado... y amado.

—Como dijiste —la voz de Colin tenía un tono frío de nuevo—, nunca haces nada por motivos sentimentales.

Él no respondió; elevando el rostro al cielo estrellado, escuchaba a los pájaros nocturnos. Merlin vio en su rostro un gesto semejante a la tristeza que él sentía por esas inquietas criaturas, gorjeando y batiendo sus alas en el resplandor de las luces que mantenían alejada la noche.

Sintió un escalofrío y él lo notó.

—Es hora de volver a casa —dijo y volvieron sobre sus pasos al coche. El interior era cálido y agradable y la tensión de merlin empezó a desaparecer.

—Supongo... que empezarás a hacer los trámites —dijo, tentativamente.

— ¿Para nuestra boda?

—Sí, espero que no pretendas que sea un acontecimiento muy suntuoso.

—Ninguno de los dos queremos eso —afirmó Arthuro—. Nos casaremos en Argentina, como ya dije y después iremos en barco a una isla de mi propiedad, en el mar. Pasaremos nuestra luna de miel allí.

Luna de miel.

Oh, Dios. Realmente se uniría a ese hombre.

—Comprendo —Colin fue muy consciente de él, cuando escuchó esa frase que, para una pareja enamorada, sería muy emocionante, pues contenía una promesa, de dulzura y romance—. Supongo que yo no tengo nada que opinar en este asunto.

—Puedes escoger tu traje —dijo secamente.

— ¿Nos vamos a casar en una iglesia?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Tu padre no tendrá alguna objeción a que te cases con un…, ingles?

—No lo creo y de ser así, mejor.

—Oh, Arthur, por favor —la voz de Colin tenía una entonación de súplica—. ¿Cómo podríamos ser felices?

—La felicidad es algo en lo que no he pensado mucho —el coche se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía Colin y en el momento en que cesó el ruido del motor, Merlin se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y subió corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta del edificio.

Estaba buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, cuando Arthur lo obligó a volverse para quedar frente a él, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Merlin lo miró, desesperado, la luz del farol junto a la puerta iluminaba su hermoso rostro, revelando su aflicción.

—Sólo piensas en ti —dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. ¿Qué pasa si yo deseo encontrar un poco de felicidad? ¿Eso no cuenta?

— Podrías encontrarla conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? —lo miró sin comprender cómo podía imaginar esa posibilidad—. Yo sólo soy un negocio, ¿recuerdas? Yo he sido comprado y pagaste un precio. No me interesa alguien como tú, no quiero a alguien como tú.

—Sí, así es —metió los dedos entre el pelo de Merlin, atrapando su nuca y lo besó con fiereza, era un hombre que en toda su vida no había conocido la ternura. Colin se sometió, porque no podía oponer resistencia pero no respondió al calor de su boca. Aceptó sus besos con deliberada pasividad. Él lo soltó de repente, murmurando una maldición en Italiano.

—Voy a derretir el hielo de tu corazón —le advirtió; sus ojos relucían amenazantes.

—Cuando el hielo se derrite, Arthur, sólo queda un charco de agua —con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, lo desafió con la mirada.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿no? —su boca se torció en un gesto burlón—. Ve a la cama, cielo mío. Te llamaré —tomó su mano y posó sus labios sobre el anillo; se volvió, bajó por la escalera y se dirigió al Jaguar. Colin pensó que tenía la flexibilidad de cuerpo y la tenacidad de uno de esos grandes felinos de la selva, cuando perseguían a su presa y que también podía tener la misma crueldad cuando convenía a sus propósitos.

Entró y cerró la puerta en el momento en que oyó alejarse el coche rumbo a su apartamento, situando en el piso superior del Club Camelot, donde hombres débiles, como su hermano Gwaine, caían víctimas de la astucia de otros como Arthur Pendragon.

¿Qué haría, si él no accedía, a sus deseos?, se preguntó.

¡Oh, Dios!, conocía muy bien la respuesta... haría que Gwaine sufriera la humillación de ser arrestado y traído a Inglaterra.

Para Merlin la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sabía que tendría que casarse con Arthur y así evitar que el escudo de armas de la familia, Los Morgan fuese manchado por su hermano, que era un insensato y no un delincuente.

Ahora mismo esperaba que su jefe le estuviese imponiendo un castigo, el mas cruel. Se lo merecía el muy capullo por meterlo en semejante problema.

Gracias al cielo, se había ido con Sir Gaius y no había podido abordar el barco. Si no, se lo imaginaba perfectamente, manipulando a una pobre mujer en alta mar, perdiendo el dinero de sus gastos en el casino del barco, mientras Merlin subía penosa y desanimadamente por aquella escalera que rechinaba y olía a col hervida, que la conducía a un par de habitaciones que eran su pequeño reino.

¡Que te den!.

Recorrió todo con la mirada, sabiendo que en un futuro cercano, diría adiós a su departamento para volar a aquel país tan mencionado y ahora maldecido por su boca o su conciencia, Argentina. Allí se uniría, en un matrimonio impío, a un hombre que nunca había pronunciado las palabras que el tiempo había consagrado... te amo.

Y estaba convencido de qué él tampoco lo haría.

Podía entrar en el despacho sin mayor demora. Nimueh golpeo la puerta con los nudillos. —Pase —oyó la voz de su jefe al otro lado. Asió la manivela, empujó la puerta y entró. El despacho seguía como la última vez que lo visitó.

El despacho era amplio, pulcro y con un ventanal que permitía ver algunos edificios vecinos. Las alfombras eran gruesas y los muebles finos.

Nimueh era una mujer de gran belleza y enorme personalidad. Una fotógrafa profesional. Era destacada por su extrañada manera de vestir; prefiriendo las ropas de hombre, Siempre; camisas y pantalones de vestir entallados en la cintura pero holgados en las piernas. Nunca zapatos de tacon alto y sin lugar a duda debía llevar su accesorio favorito. Uno que su tío le dejo de herencia tras su muerte.

-¡Un sombrero!, Un maldito y entupido sombrero…, ese viejo avaro debió darte tierras o algo de dinero.- Había dicho su padre. Mas ella solo sonrío y sostuvo, con cariño aquel objeto sobre su corazón. Siempre había adorado el sombrero de su tío.

-Te da un aire de gángster, tío.

-¡¿Quien dice, y, no lo soy, pequeña?!. -Le decía y luego le contaba historias tras historias, con hombres de traje a rayas, autos derrapando en la acera y miles de balas escurriéndose en el aire de la noche.

El sombrero jamás faltaba en su vestimenta y rara vez se le veía usando un vestido, de ser así, seria uno negro hasta las pantorrillas.

Nunca imagino que aquella historias pudieran ser ciertas, pero poco a poco, supo que si lo eran. Su primo, el único hijo de su adorado tío, era la prueba de ello.

Aquel hombre era él mas irritante que había tenido el disgusto de conocer y, lo peor de todo, era; qué eran familia. El muy bastardo, prácticamente la había obligado a aceptar el trabajo, de otra manera le hubiera dicho a su padre sobre sus encuentros nocturnos con la secretaria de éste.

—No estaría bien —dijo un tanto cortado— que lo supieras por cualquier otra persona mal intencionada.

Nimueh se imaginaba siendo lanzada a la calle y desheredara. No le importaba el dinero, pero si le importaba lo que sucediera con su pareja de saberse la noticia de que la hija de Reinald Marcel era lesviana. Otro Jovi qué le bullía la sangre, además de la fotografía, era el placer de salirse con la suya. Zamahia era una chica linda con grandes atributos y mucha gracia, le encantaba la muchacha. Si bien, había sido amor a primera vista un día qué sin ganas, visitaba a su padre y esté tardo horas en salir de la sala de juntas. Realmente se lo agradecía con todo el corazón. Era lo mas dulce que su padre había echo por ella, dejarla esperar en el recibidor en compañía de su; atenta, dulce y hermosa secretaria.

No quería que su padre arruinara su relación. Su padre seguramente le cerraría todas las puertas a su querida novia, y está jamás, encontraría un trabajo aceptable. Su primo se lo había asegurado.

Le había constado mucho enamorar a la muchacha y no dejaría que el bastardo de su primo, le jodiera la conquista. Él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida, de ser un hombre, bueno y gentil, le daría lastima. Pero fuera de eso, ella conocía su verdadera cara y no la engañaría.

No.

Nimueh se enderezo en la puerta y con la frente en alto, se cruzó despacio la habitación y se detuvo delante del escritorio. Saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo arrojó por encima del escritorio.

Sacó la fotografía y la miró con solemnidad. La puso sobre el escritorio. Observo a Nimueh, alzando su ceja, miró la foto, y volvió a mirarla a ella . —Bueno —dijo con voz pétrea, de la que de pronto se había borrado —¿Qué se supone que pretendes decir con esto?

—Ahí está todo bien clarito.

— No. No, lo está, ¿es la imagen de un muchacho?, solo eso has conseguido, con tres días de seguimiento.

Nimueh se encogió de hombros.

—Solo se han visto…, nada extraño, parecen ser muy buenos amigos.

—¡¿Buenos amigos?!— Nimueh se sobresalto al notar qué había una persona sentada en uno de los sillones a un costado de ella. Estaba segura que al entrar solo había visto a su primo.—, por que será qué no te creo. ¿No tendrá negocios con él?

—No lo párese, el chico solo es… asistente de un clarividente.

—Y es amigo de Arturo, jha!, ¿tu prima es comediante?. Desde cuando los pendragon consultamos a las cartas.

— Por como le ah ido a él, últimamente, deberíamos ir a que nos lean las cartas…, ¿no te párese…?

La risa de aquel moreno, sobresalto nuevamente a Nimueh, mas que nada, por que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al tenerlo tan cerca. Aquel hombre tenia un aura pesada y peligrosa. ¿Con qué clase de hombres se juntaba ese bastardo?

— Claro, ya estoy ansioso de ver que tiene los astros, para mi.

—Y para mi.

—Ustedes dan miedo.

—Señorita…, le estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda. —Sujeto su mano delicadamente y estampo un beso en ella. Nimueh la quito rápidamente y con una evidente mueca de asco.

— No tiene que agradecer, solo borren sus caras de mi vista.

El joven le quito el sombrero gris y la miro de arriba a bajo. Silbo aceptando el encanto de la muchacha.

Nimueh , solo rescato su sombrero, con su ceño muy fruncido.

— Por que tan arisca, podríamos conocernos mejor…,— El hombre le sonrío a su primo con descaro y luego agrego —, que tal y terminamos siendo familia. Eh, primo.

— Lo siento , hermano…, pero no creo que seas su tipo.

La joven gruño ante el sarcasmo al que era sometida.

Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, apretando los dientes, le dirigió una ultima mirada a los dos hombres. — No quiero volver a saber de ustedes.

—Espero por tú bien, Nimueh, y el de tu noviecita. Qué no nos hayas ocultado algo importante. Eh!, Uno nunca sabe…, a algunos se nos suelen escapar ciertas cosas…, como una hija descarriada.

—¡Púdrete!, —las risas inundaron el despacho, irritándola a un mas. —¡púdranse los dos!— Y así se fue azotando la puerta.

Esperaba haber echo lo correcto.

En cuanto llegara a casa quemaría aquella foto que les había sacado a ambos muchachos en el umbral de la puerta del departamento. Si aguantar a un hombre coqueteándo con ella, le daba asco. Verlos, besarse entre ellos le estremecía los sesos y revolvía el estomago. De todas maneras. Algo la había echo cambiar la foto a ultimo momento. No sabia si eso afectaría a esos dos, pero por experiencia propia imaginaba qué aquello era secreto.


	6. Diría; Si, acepto.

La perfección de su traje como novio de Arthuro hizo que Colin se sintiera más triste, porque era la clase de traje que cualquiera usaría, feliz y orgulloso, el día de su boda.

Gracias al cielo, esté no era el traje tradicional de novia, largo, hasta el suelo y con cola. Esté mas bien era un traje blanco, masculino, con detalles en tono marfil, completamente impecable, con un ramillete, de rosa, azul, enganchado en la solapa de su chaqueta.

La misma qué resaltaba el cuello largo y delicado de Colin.

Sin discutir, había visitado a la modista, en la avenida corrientes o, era Rivadavia, eso no importaba, lo cierto es qué había sido enviado por Arthuro.

Se había sometido porque intentar discutir con Arthuro, era tan difícil que resultaba imposible, no había forma de hacer que aceptara sus decisiones. No solamente era un Italiano, convencido de que el hombre era la cabeza de la familia, sino que también tenía un don natural de mando y él había ordenado la mejor ropa para el hombre que sería su esposo.

Los invitados esperarían a que llegaran los novios, dado qué era un matrimonio diferente a uno convencional. Nadie entregaría a nadie. Ambos novios entrarían tomados de la mano, eso le había explicado el señor Pietro Gasparr; el brazo derecho de Uther y fiel amigo de la familia Pendragon desde mucho antes qué los padres de Merlín nacieran.

El solo echo de imaginarse caminando hacia el altar de la mano de aquel misterioso hombre que seria su esposo en muy poco tiempo, le hizo sudar de pies a cabeza.

Pietro Gasparr; era el hombre qué los uniría en matrimonio. Merlin podía sentir la tensión en su cuello al escuchar a su verdugo hablando de su futuro, como esposo del tan dichoso y afortunado joven Pendragon.

¡Dios, salve a la Reina!

Aquel hombre de edad avanzada y aspecto gentil, era el representante de la iglesia donde se casarían, ésa era la razón por la que Merlín casi colapso, luego de la platica que tubo con él, cuando esté fue a visitarles a la residencia donde se hospedaron luego de llegar del aeropuerto.

La sutileza no iba con el Padre Pietro.

Colin se colocó zapatos que formaban parte importante de su atuendo; luego abrió la pequeña caja que le habían entregado, una hora antes, en su habitación del hotel.

Sobre un forro de satén, descansaban unos gemelos, de plata, con una pequeña piedra de rubí resplandeciendo en el centro, con destellos rojos y oscuros, contrastando con la el blanco de su ropa. Suspiro, al ver la suma de sus iniciales puestas en el borde y sonrío, sin poder evitarlo, ya que Arthuro había adjuntado una nota que decía:

"Déjame borrar poco a poco tus lágrimas y reserva tus sonrisas para mí. Mi mano estará siempre para poder levantarte…,en mis manos tu y tu corazón están seguros. No te preocupes por el mañana y, si ves por la ventana que la lluvia cae sobre los tejados…. Siéntete feliz, qué en este país, se cree que la lluvia, el día de la boda, trae fertilidad y buena suerte".

El significado de esas palabra finales lo puso tan nervioso, que hubiera caído desmayado. Si aquello era una broma de Arturo, era de muy mal gusto. Merlin intento borrar de su gran imaginación, la idea de él, con una gran barriga.

Eso era imposible, pero si alguna vez creyó imposible casarse con un hombre…, ahora dudaba de cualquier cosa qué tuviera Arturo en mente fuera imposible de realizarse.

Quizás era solo una broma….

Acaso,¿Quería tener hijos con él?, era antinatural que un hombre quedara embarazado. Si bien, merlín había oído sobre un cantante latino, gay, que había gestionado el alquiler del vientre de una madre, para tener hijos qué llevasen su sangre.

También, lo de la adopción conjunta era un echo, muchos parejas homosexuales o con problemas de esterilidad, optaban por la adopción. Un niño solitario, que necesitara del calor de una familia. Otras parejas, se han planteado: el alquiler de vientres o inseminación artificial…

Merlin se preguntaba; que ideas rondaban por la cabeza de Arthuro.

Tener hijos es una gran responsabilidad.

No dudaba que Arturo la tuviera, pero él no se sentía tan preparado. Algo confundido y ofuscado, se dio un par de cachetazos, ligeros en la mejilla. ¡¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas?! Todavía, siquiera, había dado el, si….

Estudió varias veces su imagen al espejo, oyendo cómo caía la lluvia en las ventanas del hotel situado frente al monumento a la mujer, definitivamente, su visita a ese país, era consagrado con un hermosa vista.

"El Puente de la Mujer es una pasarela que une las dos partes de los diques del puerto, donde hace un siglo atrás solamente habían industrias y fábricas…. Ahora es un lugar para el romance."

Le había comentado Arturo mientras caminaban de la mano, más por obligación que por necesidad. Merlin se había pasado la caminata preguntando cosas sobre aquella ciudad y sus habitantes. Siempre deseando qué el otro dijera algo y no intentara hacer más, que tomarle la mano. También se sentía algo de intriga por el pequeño candado que Arturo llevaba en sus manos.

"Fue obra del arquitecto español Santiago Calatrava, quien inició la construcción en el año 1998."

"Con el tiempo me enteré que su diseño imitada la forma de una pareja bailando tango."

"¿tango?, creo que escuche algo… es un baile,¿verdad?" Arturo asistió y elevo la mano que tenia sujeta a ala suya. Colocando el candado en la palma de la mano de su amado y le sonrío a un Merlín bastante confundido.

"Ya habrá tiempo para enseñarte sobre el tango, por ahora; ¿Qué te párese?, si colocas esto aquí."

Merlin no se negó ah aquello, a pesar de ver sus iniciales y las de Arturo inscritas en aquel candado y con el detalle de un corazón encerrando aquello como un trato a largo plazo. Arthuro a veces parecía predicar la bondad amorosa de un Dios que no vivía en un templo, ni se vengaba cuando sus deseos eran contrariados. Mucho menos cuando le sonreirá de una manera tan inocente.

El golpeteo de la lluvia le recordó aquella noche, cuando fue a visitar a Arthuro al Club Camelot, para suplicarle que no se vengara de su hermano. En vez de ello, él había vuelto su ataque contra Colin. Se llevó la mano a un costado, donde sentía un extraño dolor desde hacía varios días.

Era un dolor que a veces le anudaba la garganta, haciendo que deseara llorar para sentir alivio. Eran nervios, miedo, resentimiento, una combinación de todo; cada latido de su corazón, cada ruido del reloj en su muñeca le recordaba que el tiempo se acortaba y pronto aparecería el coche que lo conduciría a la iglesia.

Colin y Arthuro habían llegado a Buenos Aires hacia tres noches atras y desde ese momento, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

— ¿No les parece extraño a tu padre y a tus amigos el hecho de que nos casemos tan de pronto? ¿Que nunca hayamos sido presentados formalmente? —preguntó Colin, haciendo un intento desesperado para aplazar la boda.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—En mi familia se acepta que se casen los desconocidos. Para mi padre y mis amigos, basta con que me case. Creo que ya habían perdido la esperanza de que lo hiciera alguna vez.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? —por un momento sintió curiosidad sobre este aspecto de su vida. No dudaba que hubiera conocido a muchas mujeres, porque era muy varonil, sin embargo, era sorprendente que no se hubiese casado, a pesar de su éxito financiero y de la necesidad que sentían los italianos por tener un hijo que continuara el apellido.

¿Quizás, por qué es homosexual? Tampoco veía un impedimento. Él mismo, era la clara muestra de ello. Entonces, de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Por qué de entre tantas posibilidades, le había escogido a él?

—Porque tengo hermanas —respondió Arthuro—. En nuestra sangre, es una cuestión de honor y orgullo familiar que el varón se asegure de que sus hermanas tengan un hogar propio, antes de buscar esposa para sí. Aún ahora, muchos de mis compatriotas continúan con esta tradición. Trabajan mucho para dar una dote a sus hermanas y así, conseguir un pretendiente y después, al verse empobrecidos, buscan una novia que cuente con una buena dote. En la antigüedad, en las aldeas, la dote podía ser simplemente un rebaño de ovejas o cabras, o un par de buenos caballos, pero en la ciudad se prefiere el oro. De todas maneras, mis hermanas están en contra del matrimonio. Ellas prefieren su libertad a depender de un hombre… temo por sus futuras parejas…

Merlin se rió, bajito, de aquello, eran dignas pendragon. Luego proceso todo lo dicho por Arthuro —El mercado del matrimonio —dijo Colin amargamente—. Si tú no fueras rico, yo no hubiera sido adecuado para ti, pues sabes que no tengo dote.

— ¿No? —estaba sentado en un extremo del taxi y Colin vio brillar sus ojos—. Como dices, soy un hombre lo bastante rico como para poder elegir. Sin duda, muchas de nuestras costumbres te van a parecer raras. Aun yo, siendo lo que soy, me sorprendo de que en muchas ocasiones de las decisiones que se toman y arruinan la vida de tantos. Sí, ahora soy rico, cariño, y puedo comprarme buenos trajes, comer buenas comidas, poseer casas y casarme con la persona de mi elección. Sin embargo, no olvido mi origen.

El brillo de sus ojos mantuvo inmóvil a Colin mientras lo escuchaba hablar en el taxi que avanzaba por la carretera rumbo a la ciudad, hacia; Puerto madero.

Arturo dejó escapar una exclamación típicamente de su personalidad, para expresar lo que sentía cuando hablaba de sus primeros años.

—No olvido al niño a quien prohibían jugar con otros chicos porque era un marginado, al igual que mi madre Margaret (La madre de crianza de Arturo, amiga de su madre), gracias a las malas lenguas de esas viejas sentadas frente a las puertas de sus casas para vigilar, con brillantes ojos, a las mujeres más jóvenes. Algunas veces, los chicos me tiraban piedras y las niñas repetían en coro el apodo que se les da a los niños como yo y que oían en las cocinas de sus padres. Cuando me llamaban por ese nombre, yo solía patear el barro, apretar los dientes y me juraba que un día... un día regresaría y le demostraría a todos, lo que un bastardo podía llegar a ser.

Se rió de esa manera áspera, tan peculiar en él; una risa mojada con el vino amargo de sus recuerdos.

Ahora, en su habitación del hotel, Colin miraba su imagen al espejo y estudió la mirada de sus ojos, que no era de esperanza y emoción, sino la de una criatura atrapada, una especie de dolor y desesperación.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cobró ánimos y se dispuso a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mujer aparentemente de su misma edad; sin duda era una pendragon, vestida con un traje sastre de seda azul y un bonito sombrero de paja con flores.

—Hola —dijo en inglés, su atractiva y alegre cara se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Soy Morgaus Pendragon, la hermana de tu prometido. Mi novio y yo hemos venido para llevarte a la iglesia.

— ¡Oh! —Colin retrocedió un paso, porque la llegada de la joven rubia había sido inesperada. Arthuro no la había mencionado; todo lo que dijo fue que, un poco antes de las once de la mañana, iría un coche por él, para llevarlo a la iglesia.

Morgaus miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos unos minutos, así que, ¿podría pasar para hablar contigo? Sin duda estarás nervioso por el hecho de que vas a casarte en una iglesia. Estás un poco pálido.

—Sí, adelante —Colin abrió más la puerta para que entrara la muchacha al salón.

—Mi novio, León, nos espera en la recepción —explicó Morgaus con una amable sonrisa—. León es de aquí, argentino, pero tiene descendencia escocesa, o algo así, lo conocí hace un par de meses, pero mi padre piensa que es un viejo compañero de clases. ¡Me mataría! si supiera que lo conocí por las redes sociales y gracias a Arthuro. Por cierto, tengo entendido que tú eres griego. Tienes un cabello hermoso, tan oscuro como el petroleo, y ya que, de cierta forma Arturo me recuerda mucho a mi padre, no me sorprende que haya escogido un esposo tan guapo y callado como tú...

—Mi cabello no es fácil de peinar —observó Colin con una, sonrisa forzada.

— di lo que quieras, envidio a los griegos, como tú, que tienen el cabello rizado natural.

Morgaus tenía el pelo rubio en las puntas y oscuro en las raíces y llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de oro en las orejas. No era muy bonita, pensó Colin, pero tenía algo cautivador; sus ojos grandes y oscuros reflejaban una preocupación profunda y sincera por todos los que parecían estar en dificultades.

—Es típico de Arturo traerte de inmediato a la inglecilla, ya quiero ver la cara de nuestro primo cuando te vea. Mhm… uh, esa mujer debe estar con las uñas clavadas en la pared, subiéndose por los techos de celos.

— ¿Primo…?, ¿Esa mujer?

—Ah, em… no me hagas caso. Solo deliro por tanta felicidad. Como te iba diciendo, los hombres de nuestra familia, son de tomar sin preguntar, sin darte tiempo para adaptarte a la familia y nuestras costumbres —Morgaus puso la mano con gentileza sobre el brazo de Colin—. ¡Estos hombres! En público son tan hoscos y distantes, pero, en privado son tan apasionados. ¡Con cuánta intensidad pueden odiar y amar! Aunque no siempre comprenden lo que necesita uno, o, mejor aún, ni siquiera se percatan de que podemos tener otras necesidades, distintas a las de ellos. Lo sé, Cielo... el amor de un Italiano como mi hermano puede ser una especie de cautiverio porque, como te dije, Arturo es muy semejante a mi padre. Siempre tan posesivos con los suyos.

Cuando Morgaus habló de pasión y cautiverio, Colin podía sentir que sus nervios se ponían tensos. Esas eran las palabras que describían la actitud de Artur hacia él…

Era él cautivo de su pasión, sin amor.

Como si adivinara los pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos, Morgaus dijo con voz muy baja.

—Supongo que no has visto a nuestro padre, al menos, no desde la ultima vez. —Morgaus sonrío a Merlin. —¿Creíste que te había olvidado?, ese globo era demasiado bonito para borrarlo de mi infancia, de mi memoria.

Colin negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que jugueteaba con el anillo de rubíes que adornaba su mano izquierda.

—Arthuro me ha hablado de él, pero él es su hijo y, naturalmente, no todos pensamos bien de nuestros padres. Aunque, siempre se hallan diferencias de opiniones, es mas que obvia su rivalidad. De todas formas, con un día, fue suficiente para conocerle, la ultima vez me demostró lo frívolo que puede llegar a ser un ser humano.

—Sí, León y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas con él, dado qué papa es algo receloso de sus hijos. Temí que me dejara sin novio, cuando nos invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones en Albión, la isla de Arturo.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es? — Colin trató de hablar con serenidad, pero estaba creando la imagen mental de una Hombre posesivo y duro, que no lo iba a aceptar por no ser mujer—. ¿contigo fue buen padre?

—Lo admiro —respondió Morgaus—. Siento un gran respeto hacia él. La vida no lo trató muy bien…. No, hasta que Arthuro apareció en nuestras vidas y lo convirtió en un hombre de éxito y le pudo dar todas las cosas que nunca tuvo.

—Vive en la isla, pero no en la casa grande. Sin duda, Arthuro te dijo que mandó construir dos casas cuando compró Albión.

—No me ha contado mucho de la isla, todo lo que sé, es que allí pasaremos nuestra…, nuestra…, ehmn… luna de miel.

—Creo que te va a gustar — Morgaus sonrió, infundiéndole confianza—. Todo lo que había allí, cuando Arthuro la compró, eran las ruinas de un viejo castillo, una especie de atalaya que se usó hace mucho tiempo, para avistar barcos piratas y poder encender fogatas de alerta en las laderas y disparar los cañones desde las murallas. Esas altas murallas, ahora rodean la residencia. Arthuro construyó la casa dentro de ellas y el resto de las ruinas se utilizó para crear jardines rocosos y veredas. En las murallas, verás grabado el León de San Marcos, que dice Leon que es un buen escudo de armas para Arturo, aunque mi hermano prefiere a los dragones.

— ¿De verdad? —Colin sonrió brevemente—. ¿Por qué supones que tu Novio dice eso?

—Primero, porque él todavía es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre…, segundo, creo qué tiene un fetiche con su nombre, ¡Que hombre!, tercero, porque dice que Arthuro es un hombre con corazón de león. Tú sabes que él ha tenido que luchar para abrirse paso en el camino que lo condujo al éxito. No tenía nada, excepto su cerebro y su valor, y ahora, ha conquistado a una persona tan adorable como tú.

— ¿Yo? —dijo Colin, asombrado—. Estoy muy nervioso al pensar que su padre me rechazará porque no soy lo que cualquiera esperaría de la pareja de su hijo.

—Es verdad que los Italianos son muy severos, cuando se trata del matrimonio —contestó Morgaus—, pero si lo amas, vas a triunfar sobre nuestro padre.

El corazón de Colin dejó de latir un instante al oír la palabra amor y, para esconder lo que podría asomar a sus ojos, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Es hora de irnos, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí —Morgaus se acercó a Merlin y tomó sus manos—. No te preocupes, una boda en manos de mi hermano, es de seguro, mucho menos formal que las demás. Aquí, la gente que pasa por la calle entra cuando ven que se está celebrando una boda y los novios no están solos en el altar, porque a los invitados se les permite permanecer cerca de ellos a fin de que sean testigos de la ceremonia. Es casi una fiesta.

—Arturo dijo que sería una ceremonia íntima, ¿cuántos invitados habrá?

—Unas dos docenas — Morgaus le apretó las manos—. Tienes que comprender que Arturo tiene amigos personales y de negocios en esté país y ellos esperan estar presentes en su boda; es un asunto primordial — Morgaus sonrío traviesa — así como, el hecho de que la joven o él joven… en esté caso, con quien se casa sea virgen.

Merlin palideció de tal manera que Morgaus pensó que tendría que sujetarlo, por si se desmayaba.

Temerosa de lo que le haría su hermano, si lo dejaba sin prometido, decidió cambiar de tema — ehm, ¿Qué me dices de tu familia y amigos?

—Mi único hermano está de viaje en el extranjero —Colin sintió el calor de las manos de Morgaus sobre las suyas—. Tengo algunos amigos en Londres, pero, por razones de trabajo, es de esperarse que no vengan a un lugar tan lejano, como Argentina (buenos aires), a mi boda.

Además de que el único amigo al que le diría, seria a jefe Gaius y el estaba junto a su tonto hermano mayor.

—Entonces te sentirás muy solo —señaló Morgaus, comprensivamente—. Me alegro que Leon y yo te acompañemos. Creo que mi novio te simpatizará. Ahora, déjame verte para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

Examinó a Colin de pies a cabeza e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Tu traje es precioso y el sencillo estilo de sienta bien, así como el color, que hace resaltar tu cabello. ¡Y qué gemelos tan hermosos!

—Son un regalo de Arthuro —Colin pasó la mano, acariciando su sedosidad—. En mi familia, tenemos la superstición de que la lluvia trae mala suerte.

—Calla, no debes mencionar la mala suerte el día de tu boda.

Colin observó que Morgaus se persignaba... parecía una mujer bastante supersticiosa.

— ¿Vas a llevar flores? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, buscándolas.

Bufo ante la mención de aquel accesorio —Orquídeas —contestó Colin—. Arthuro pidió que las pusieran en el refrigerador aquí, en el hotel y debo pedirlas en la recepción. ¡Todo esto... oh, es tan extraño! —se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso—. Casi... no puedo creer que, en media hora, estaré casado.

—Una vez que estés en la iglesia con Arthuro, te sentirás más tranquilo. Ven —Morgaus lo condujo a la puerta—, vamos a reunirnos con León.

Colin sintió un temblor en las piernas mientras él y Morgaus se dirigían al ascensor. Había tomado una taza de café pero no pudo comer y pensó que el frío que sentía, se debía al vacío en su estómago. Pedía a Dios que no se fuera a desmayar en el altar, con esos amigos y familiares de Arthuro, mirándolo. Dirían que era un tonto al desvanecerse por casarse con un hombre rico, poderoso y con gran atractivo.

¿Sentiría Arthuro verdadero orgullo por haber logrado traerlo, para casarse con él, después de haberlo comprado con el dinero que a su hermano se le había escapado de los dedos como polvo de oro?

En la recepción, conoció al alto y atractivo novio de Morgaus, quien abandonó su búsqueda en cuanto los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos fijando en Colin sus ojos grises con destellos verdes, resaltando en su cara tostada por el sol y coronada por una abundante cabellera de color rubio con destellos cobrisos.

No era tan atractivo como arthuro, pero llamaba la atención, tal vez no siempre fuera amable, pero, sí un caballero.

—Aquí estás al fin —dijo con voz grave—¡¿y la novia?

—La tienes enfrente cariño. —Morgaus señalo a Merlin.

—Estas bromeando.

—¡León!

—Lo siento, pensé que era una de tus tantas bromas—, dijo al ver la expresión en su novia y la vergüenza, en el rostro, del prometido de su cuñado.

—Yo, realmente lo siento. No fue mi intención ofenderte…, es qué la invitación decía; Colin… y.

—Es, Colin. Masculino.

—Pues…

—¡León!

—No dije nada.

— No hace falta, leo tus mañosos pensamientos.

Merlin no pudo evitar reírse de aquella pareja y, ellos pararon de discutir y se le unieron al notar que eran el centro de diversión de aquel muchacho griego.

— pero miren la hora, que le conste a tu hermano, que no ah sido mi culpa. Empezaba a creer que se pasarían el día charlando.

— Cobarde…, ya, ¡cierra la boca!, y sirve para algo, querido, ve a la administración y pídele al empleado el ramillete que está guardado en el refrigerador.

Él arqueó una ceja del mismo color que su pelo.

—Colin, espero que sólo sea tu ramillete el que se conserve hermoso, frío y distante el día de tu boda.

Se dirigió a la administración mientras Morgaus rió brevemente.

—León tiene un sarcástico sentido del humor y por eso se lleva bien con mi hermano, al mismo tiempo, conserva algo del misticismo irlandés. Lo quiero con toda el alma, pero es imposible mantenerlo callado... tú quieres a Arthuro, ¿no?

Allí en la recepción, los dos se miraron de frente y súbitamente un gesto de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Morgaus.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó—. Arthuro, ese tonto hermano mío, inició su propia Guerra de Troya para encontrar a su Helena, ¿no fue así?

—Temo que sí —susurró Colin. — no tienes otro ejemplo…

León regresó con el ramillete, sin importarle que la gente lo mirara con una divertida sonrisa. Colin tomó las exquisitas orquídeas blancas, con un pálido color rosado en sus bordes; estaban sujetas con listones de satén y se agitaban con el viento y la lluvia al salir a la calle. Las miradas divertidas, que estaban sobre león, pasaron a él.

Morgaus, Leon y Colin se apresuraron al lujoso auto que los llevaría a la iglesia.

Ya era un hecho, se dijo Merlin, todavía sentía frío a pesar de estar usando el precioso abrigo de cuero, color pálido que Arturo le había regalado. Sostenía con cuidado las orquídeas, escuchando la voz grave de Leon, quien le hablaba de la isla donde él y Morgaus pasaron sus vacaciones, la misma donde él tendría su luna de miel con arthuro.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Arturo? —se oyó a Colin preguntar.

—Hace algunos meses, cuando mi plantación estaba en ruinas y yo necesitaba que alguien me respaldara para empezar a reconstruirla. Tengo viñedos aquí. Intentando contactarme con Arturo, quede enganchándome con su hermana.— se rió, quizás recordando algún cómico episodio, con su amada. — Acudí a "diávolo di oro" y conocí a esta hermosa jovencita, quien siempre me ayudó, a pesar de correr el riesgo de perder dinero. Pero no fue así y ahora warlang está creciendo, la herencia de nuestros hijos asegurada y todo gracias a un hombre que nunca tuvo un centavo cuando era niño.

Colin sentía los ojos de León fijos en su perfil, mientras hablaba. ¿Acaso sospechaba que Arthuro lo había comprado como si fuera un juguete, para compensar su niñez carente de ellos?

—Me alegro por Morgaus y por ti —dijo, deseando con tristeza que esa alegría fuera sincera al tiempo que el auto se aproximaba a la hermosa iglesia de paredes blancas, con una cúpula azul y vitrales redondos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente. En unos minutos, estaría unido a Arthuro Pendragon para siempre. Y cuando las campanas lanzaron al viento sus sonidos graves y metálicos, Colin aceptó su destino.

Lo hizo, mucho antes de subir al avión.

Acepto su compromiso a pesar que miles de voces le gritaban en su cabeza, que no lo hiciera.

Muy a pesar de todo ese miedo que sentía revoloteando como mariposas en su estomago, creciendo y creciendo, demasiado asustado por todo lo que le trajera, el por venir y, con dolorosa angustia dentro de sí,

Y lo acepto.

Aún en contra de sus principios, de su moralidad, de sus creencias y de sus gustos.

No, por dinero.

No, por miedo.

Ahora qué conocía cada vez más a su prometido.

Merlín ponía las manos al fuego, él las ponía. Por qué presentía. No, mas bien. Él sabia que podía decir aquellas perfectas palabras sin que su hermano resultara herido o en el peor de los casos, muerto.

Arthuro se lo había dicho, muchas veces; Qué no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Pero recién ahora, él entendía qué era verdad.

Merlin podría pararse frente a todos y, decir;

No.

No quiero.

No deseo.

No voy a hacerlo.

Pero estaba ahí.

Y lo haría.

Por qué se lo había prometido.

Le había dicho a Arturo que él lo aria.

Realmente lo aria.

El diría.

Claro que; lo aria.

Diría; Si, acepto.


	7. El ingenuo.

En el pórtico de la iglesia, Arthuro lo esperaba acompañado de una mujer y de inmediato Colin supo de quién se trataba. Alta y de una fina figura, con el cabello, oscuro, recogido en un elegante moño alto, dejando unos cuantos rizos sueltos para que le acariciaran las sienes. Aquel estilo severo favorecía mucho su rostro perfectamente ovalado, de piel de alabastro, y acentuaba su delicada estructura ósea y el brillo sutil en aquellos sabios ojos.

Tenia una belleza seductora y juvenil. Sus ojos no miraban a Colin con el desprecio que esperaba; eran oscuros y de expresión distante, casi triste y se quedaron fijos en Colin mientras éste se acercaba con su pálido aspecto, Con el traje sin el abrigo, que había dejado en el coche. No se había mojado con la lluvia porque un ayudante lo estaba esperando a la puerta del auto con un paraguas grande para cubrirlo.

Al detenerse frente a la hermana de su prometido, Colin no supo si debía sonreír o no. Tuvo una rara sensación, casi como si estuviera soñando y, aun cuando Arthuro le habló, su voz no logró disipar esta emoción.

—Permíteme presentarte a mi prometido, hermana.—Arthuro se acomodo a un lado de Merlín y sujeto su brazo, con bastante familiaridad.

— Ya veo… — Susurro Morgana con la mirada buscando el suelo y regresando a ellos con compostura renovada.

Arthuro sonrío ante el esfuerzo de su hermana por mantenerse recatada.—Hace unos momentos, me decía que, si me iba a casar con una extranjera, al menos esperaba que fuese encantadora…—compartió una grave sonrisa.

Ambos cuñados se dirigieron una ligera mirada compasiva, en unos momentos, serían parientes; uno vestía un fascinante traje de novio y la otra usaba un vestido negro, sobrio, su cabello recogido en un moño sobre la nuca y unos pequeños pendientes de azabache en su orejas.

Había un gran contraste entre los dos; eran como luz y sombra a ambos lados de Arthuro.

Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, debido a su timidez, Morgana se adelantó hacia Colin, tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó en las dos mejillas.

—Haz feliz a mi estúpido hemano… —le dijo en perfecto inglés. Merlín estaba seguro que había sentido una lagrima tocar su mejilla.

—Lo... intentaré —contestó Merlin sin atreverse a mirar a Arthuro. Un momento después, caminaban tomados del brazo hacia el altar y Colin se daba cuenta, casi como en un sueño, de que la gente los miraba... ojos oscuros brillando en rostros de piel bronceada... desde la penumbra fría, donde iconos de oro y plata estaban iluminados por la luz de muchas velas.

Colin percibió el olor de la cera, el aroma del incienso y de los claveles que adornaban las solapas de los hombres presentes. Adivinó la presencia de las Hermanas de Arthuro, paradas detrás de ellos junto al padrino, que vestía tan sobriamente como el novio, el cual estaba muy erguido y, contrastaba con la blanca delicadeza de Colin.

Los invitados no dejaron de observar y cuchichear sobre la sorpresiva pareja del joven empresario y el sacerdote comenzó a cantar, las frases de la ceremonia nupcial.

Arthuro le había dicho en el avión, mientras volaban a Argentina, que durante la ceremonia, por costumbres de los Pendragon, el sacerdote entonaría la frase: "La mujer debe temer al hombre" y, entonces, Arthuro le haría una seña con la cabeza para que él le pisara un pie. Esta era una broma que causaría regocijo entre los invitados.

Llegó el momento, Arthuro hizo una señal con la cabeza de cabello dorado y él obedeció sus indicaciones. Al instante, una ola de risas se escuchó en la iglesia. Esto aligeró un poco el corazón de Colin, pero sintió un frío mortal en su mano al intercambiar, tres veces, los anillos de oro antes que, finalmente, fueran colocados en sus manos derechas para permanecer allí si el destino así lo quería.

Aparecieron entonces las diademas nupciales, hechas de piel fina, imitando ramas y botones de flores, unidas por largas y delicadas cintas. El padrino las sostuvo sobre sus cabezas mientras cantaban los ritos finales de la ceremonia; al igual que con los anillos, las coronas fueron intercambiadas tres veces, antes que el sacerdote hiciera un recorrido por el altar conduciendo a los novios. Este acto se llamaba la danza matrimonial.

Durante ese ritual los invitados lanzaban arroz, pétalos de rosas y almendras dulces. Colin comprendió por qué Arthuro había dicho que las bodas de su familia eran menos formales que las inglesas.

Con pétalos de rosas adheridos en cabello y granos de arroz prendidos al cuello de su camisa, Colin bebió, muy nervioso, el vino nupcial que le ofreció el sacerdote, quien luego les presentó una Biblia plateada para que Arthuro y Colin la besaran.

Ya estaban casados y, aturdido, se dirigió a la puerta de la iglesia, tomado del brazo de su esposo donde los invitados los rodearon abrazándolos, besándolos y felicitándolos; algunos de ellos trataban de contener lágrimas de emoción mientras los novios corrían bajo la lluvia hacia el coche que los conduciría al salón, donde debían festejar la boda.

La tarde empezó a caer; atrayendo los vientos fríos del norte.

Dentro del coche, Arthuro cubrió sus hombros en un abrazo y, al instante, él adivinó su posesividad en ese gesto.

—Estabas encantador —dijo.

—Espero que tus amigos hayan quedado muy impresionados —se dejo envolver por el calor de aquel cuerpo, recordando que frente a la puerta de la iglesia, él había entregado las diademas nupciales a Morgana, quien las apretó contra sí, como si buscara consuelo en ellas.

—Les agradas a mis hermanas—murmuró.

—A mí también me agradan —respondió Colin; había sido un alivio descubrir que aquellas chicas no eran tan hostiles, con alguien que nuevamente se les aparecía de la nada y, enzima, se les imponía como nuevo pariente.

Sus cuñadas eran demasiado diferentes una de la otra, Colin se pregunto si ambas eran hijas de diferentes madres, al igual que su hermano. Una era introvertida y no una mujer dominante y celosa, como lo eran muchas jóvenes y la otra, parecía el retrato del desconsuelo y la serenidad.

— ¿No puedes ofrecer un poco de esa simpatía a tu esposo? —preguntó cortante—. Soy el único hijo barón de está familia, ellas son dos y tú viste la clase de mujeres que son. Recuerda qué ellas quieren verme feliz…

Colin lo miró sin expresión, permitiéndole tomar su mano derecha para admirar el reluciente anillo de oro en su dedo.

— Estas chantajeándome con tus hermanas.

—Cuando lleguen los invitados, para ir a la recepción, trata de parecer un feliz novio y no un combatiente o peor, un viudo.

—Tú sabías que yo no quería el alboroto y las molestias de una fiesta de recepción.

—Vamos, sería una incorrección no compartir pastel y champaña el día de nuestra boda con las personas que vinieron a desearnos felicidad. Sé razonable, amor mío, deja de ser un chiquilin.

—Mis deseos siempre son niñerías —replicó—. Tu palabra es lo único que importa.

Arthuro apretó sus dedos y no negó la acusación.

— ¿Temes que tus amigos se enteren de que soy tu novio porque me obligaste? —lo provocó.

—Prefiero que piensen, aunque sólo sea por mis hermanas, que eres mi esposo por tu voluntad... no soy tan desnaturalizado para disfrutar que digan que te tengo contra tu voluntad.

— ¿Sugieres que eso podría lastimarte? —Colin sonrió ante esta idea—. Comenzaba a pensar que tu dura y fría coraza era impenetrable.

—No soy invulnerable en lo que se refiere a mis hermanas —su expresión se endureció—. Si las lastimas de alguna manera, sufrirás por ello; que esto te sirva de advertencia.

Colin bajó la vista, resintiendo la facilidad que Arthuro tenía para atemorizarlo, cuando su expresión se tornaba dura y sus ojos brillaban con la ira que le había provocado el haber sufrido, los insultos y el dolor de nunca ser invitados a compartir el calor del hogar con algún vecino.

Margaret, esa orgullosa mujer había luchado sola para alimentar y vestir a un hijo que no era suyo. Margaret se merecía su respeto. Y, ahora, a él le tocaba el turno de cuidar que sus hermanas y jamás permitir que ellas sufrieran lo qué él, al padecer hambre y frío.

Morgaus había mencionado que los hombres de su familia podían ser muy apasionados y Colin intuyó la pasión protectora que Arthuro sentía por su familia.

Aunque se negara a admitirlo.

—Nunca pensaría en lastimar a tus hermanas —le aseguró—. No era necesario que fueran gentiles hoy, pero lo fueron. Yo no soy la extranjera agradable y dócil que ellas esperaban, que se casara con su hermano y es claro, que no tenían que haberme aceptado.

—Te aceptan por mí. Soy todo lo que tienen y ahora que tú eres una parte mía, como uno de mis brazos —su voz era fría y dura cuando dijo eso y también su mano, cuando lo tomó de la barbilla y le forzó a mirarlo—. Uno no le pide a su pareja que le tema, pero sí espera que comprenda que le pertenece, una vez que están casados. Tú me perteneces, Merlin. Cada uno de tus cabellos es mío, cada centímetro de tu blanca piel, cada gota de tu sudor y cada lágrima de tus ojos. No lo digo por el dinero, lo digo porque es así.

Despacio, llevó la mano de Merlin a su boca y Colin sintió la presión tibia de los labios sobre su piel.

—Hay muchos guijarros en la playa y muchos son atractivos. El hombre pasa parte de su vida actuando como si el mundo fuese una playa y sus parejas, los guijarros que él se siente impulsado a recoger, para acariciar durante un tiempo y después desecharlos. De pronto, hay un guijarro que no puede dejar escapar, y decide retenerlo para convertirlo en su posesión... tú eres mi posesión. Al diablo con los tontos juramentos sentimentales que hace tanta gente para, después, romperlos.

—La gente no sólo rompe juramentos —le recordó Colin.

— ¿También corazones, querido? —preguntó burlón, mientras presionaba su mano contra su mandíbula dura afeitada esa mañana sin jabón o agua para demostrar su masculinidad, según la tradición familiar—. ¿De verdad crees, cariño mio, que el corazón es el asiento de las pasiones?

Merlin se sonrojó por la sarcástica sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

—Yo... hablaba de amor.

— ¿Amor? —arqueó una oscura y dorada ceja—. Esa es una palabra provocativa y me pregunto, qué quieres decir con ella.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir —Merlin retiró con brusquedad la barbilla. Las manos de Arthuro se deslizaron hacia su cuello, que era más sensible al tacto, más vulnerable en su suavidad a las caricias deliberadas de sus dedos; los dedos delgados, pero endurecidos, de un hombre que trabajó con ellos por muchos años, realizando un trabajo duro, de la clase que Merlin ni siquiera podía imaginar y que hubiera dejado destrozado a una persona como su hermano Gwaine

Con sinceridad, podía comprender los motivos que lo empujaban hacia él, pero parecía no importarle que Merlin se resistiese a ser suyo, sin amor.

—Acepto que nuestra relación no sería un buen material para una historia romántica —dijo pausadamente—. Todo el romanticismo que te puedo ofrecer, es un viaje a nuestra Ista; es una lástima que esté lloviendo, pero tal vez escampe esta tarde y podrás contemplar la belleza en Albión... el mar de las islas de donde zarpan algunos hombres y nunca regresan a casa. Cuando el sol está sobre el , es como si arrojara oro en el mar. Te va a encantar, Cielo.

Mientras hablaba, Merlin se sentía empequeñecido al advertir su amplio pecho y la piel bronceada de sus manos y cara. Su sola apariencia era una amenaza. A diferencia de otra gente, ellos no se habían unido por mutuo deseo. Él lo obtuvo a cambio de dinero y Merlín se sentía en deuda con él y muy humillado por esta situación.

—Nuestra historia sería tema para una novela de suspenso.

— ¡Te doy lo que puedo! —exclamó Arthuro—. No estoy acostumbrado a considerar a mi pareja como una reliquia sagrada a la que debo adorar.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera así, Arthur.

— ¿Pero, es lo que esperas? —cuando estaba molesto, su rostro bronceado se volvía casi feroz, sus ojos brillaban, quemándolo con su intensidad en la penumbra del coche.

—Sería inútil —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, por Dios, ¿de qué estamos hablando?... Somos dos novios que se dirigen al banquete de bodas. Mírate, usas un traje hermoso y estos gemelos que hice a hacer especialmente para ti y tu esposo tiene una isla propia y…

—No. Tú bien sabes, que no me interesa el poder que tengas o el dinero con el que te abaniques, Arturo.

Su mano apretó la garganta de Merlin, como si deseara estrangularlo, pero al no emitir Colin ningún sonido y mirarle, como esperando que lo llevara a cabo, aflojó sus dedos y lo apartó de él con violencia.

—Los Hombres somos orgullosos, pero tú lo eres mucho más, muy bien, como decimos en Inglaterra, la castidad es el premio reservado para una pareja sin amor tú puedes darme eso, aunque sea lo único que tengas.

—Estás muy seguro de eso, Arthuro —sólo la tortura física habría impedido que Colin pronunciara esas palabras, como un desesperado intento por plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente.

—Estoy seguro —dijo con arrogancia.

—Quizá podrías estarlo si yo fuera una doncella—respondió Colin—, pero no lo soy, y, ademas, soy griego, a nosotros nos parece muy anticuado esperar que las mujeres sean puras como la nieve que cae, mientras que los hombres disfrutan todo lo posible antes de casarse. Esa doble moral ya no se practica en mi país.

—Supongo que sí, Mer, y no dudaría que muchos disfruten todo lo posible, pero no necesito ser clarividente para saber cómo eres. Eres desdeñoso, mi niño. Es eso lo que te hace odiarme por haberte obligado a casarte conmigo. Eres la clase de chico que aún disfruta al pensar en esa persona especial. La persona perfecta.

— Te refieres a una princesa con una gran dote o a un príncipe del caballo blanco, con una armadura plateada y resplandeciente y una apariencia de gallardía. No bromees, Arturo. Me estás tomando por una ingenuo —protestó.

—No —movió la cabeza—, por un idealista.

No discutió con él porque, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Su arrogancia era muy aparente en la gracia exquisita de sus pómulos y en el color de sus ojos al permanecer allí, sentado, con la cara casi escondida en el gran cuello de su esposo, como si realmente estuviese adorando sus primeros minutos como un matrimonio de verdad.

En un rincón oculto de su mente, deseaba que Gwaine pudiera ser como Arthuro, un hombre de éxito, arrojado, muy serio y formal en los negocios.

—Eres el chico más indefenso que he conocido —le dijo Arthuro—. Eres como la nieve que un hombre podría pisotear y manchar —su mirada parecía penetrar en las profundidades de sus ojos—. Estar juntos, tú y yo... es así como debe ser.

—Eso es lo que te repites sin cesar, Arthuro, para aliviar tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —exclamó.

—Sí, porque eres hombre y te gusta pensar que tienes lo que quieras, cuando lo quieras. No soy un juguete al que le puedes tirar del brazos o sujetar del cuello.

Arthuro entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, y un terrible brillo dorado escapó de ellos, a través de las negras pestañas.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices cuando me hables de ese modo —le advirtió—. Estás pisando terreno peligroso, amor.

—He pisado terreno peligroso desde que te conocí, Arthuro. Pisé arenas movedizas desde que estuve en Camelot, y para re-matarla mi hermano acepta darte las escrituras de las propiedades de mis padres. Todo a causa de tus maléficos planes. Mi hermano jamas devio trabajar contigo...

Entonces, Merlín abrió los ojos ante la luz que aparecía en sus memorias.

—¡No! Todo esto, todo esto…, empezó cuando te conocí en aquel mercado de frutas, recuerdo tu aspecto peligroso y la rapidez con que te alejabas cuando tus hermanas intentaban llamar tu atención. Estabas tan distante del mundo entero, debi ignorarte desde el primer día. ya no me sorprende que nos tengas en tus manos. Eras diferente a cualquier otra persona que yo había visto. Tú no eras un jinete con pantalones y botas de montar, ni uno de esos hombres sencillos con quienes mi padre solía reunirse para charlar y beber. Ese día debí adivinar que tu terrible sombra iba a proyectarse sobre mi vida, robándome la luz.

— ¡Dios mío, ayúdame a dominarme! —murmuró Arthuro, apretando los dientes—. Yo no arruiné a tu familia; tu hermano lo hizo solo. Yo recogí los despojos de tu vida que él había dejado en las mesas de juego. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¡y empiezo a sentirme molesto! ¡Estás arruinando el día de nuestra boda!

— ¡Qué bien! —respondió Colin—. Oírte decir eso, es lo único que he disfrutado hoy.

—de nada—dijo con sarcasmo, dándole las gracias—. Estás pidiendo que te dé una lección cuando nos encontremos solos en Albion.

—Pero allí estará tu padre.

—Mi padre permanecerá en otro lugar, con unos amigos, durante las dos semanas de nuestra luna de miel.

—Ya veo —Merlin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que significaba estar a solas con Arthuro. Miró sus hombros cubiertos por la costosa tela de su traje y se sintió amenazado. Sus manos, eran fuertes y llenas de vida; el anillo de oro proclamaba el derecho que esas manos tenían para acariciar su cuerpo.

Merlin lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, como si estos estuvieran escritos en su frente.

—Sí —murmuró—, estaremos solos, excepto por los pocos sirvientes que atienden la casa y cuidan de los jardines. Nuestros vecinos son unas cuantas cabras y los delfines que nadan cerca de la playa. Prepárate para recibir tu merecido, cielito.

Y no lo dijo fríamente, sino que pronunció las palabras entre dientes, con una sensualidad deliberada, inclinándose hacia Merlin y acercándose lo suficiente para así poder aspirar el aroma de su piel y su cabello. Sintió que su masculinidad lo envolvía, dejándolo indefenso al caer en su embrujo cuando él tomó su cara entre las manos y besó sus ojos, descendiendo con lentitud por su rostro, hasta que, al fin, movió los labios hacia su boca.

Después, al apartarse un poco, Merlin contempló sus ojos y vio su palidez reflejada en las pupilas oscuras, agrandadas por la sensualidad.

Merlin permanecía impasible, porque no había nada profundo en los sentimientos de Arthuro, tan sólo deseaba su cuerpo. La ceremonia en la iglesia, con sus brillantes colores y el incienso, no había sido la culminación de sus románticos sueños. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y tocó los de él.

Al instante, Arthuro entrecerró los ojos y la pequeña imagen de Merlin quedó atrapado entre sus rubias pestañas.

—Piensa que eres afortunado —le dijo—, que tengo un caudal inagotable de paciencia, que a muchos de mis compatriotas les hace falta. No puedo imaginarme de dónde la obtuve, pero debes estar agradecido por ello; otro hombre sujetaría tus hombros y te sacudiría por convertirte en un muñeco de trapo con sus besos. Los besos, amor mio, son sólo el preludio de la pasión.

— ¡Pasión! —lo miró con desprecio—. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, el objeto de tu pasión.

—Cierto —replicó mordaz y cortante—. Ahora te muestras valiente con tus insultos, pero no olvides que soy muy vengativo.

—Sé exactamente qué clase de hombre eres —replicó Merlin, con actitud retadora—. Tienes lo mismo que todos los hombres que alcanzaron el éxito por si mismos: nervios y sentimientos de acero.

—No permito insolencias de otro hombre y mucho menos si es mi esposo.

Esas palabras la estremecieron con violencia; eran posesivas y le recordaban aquellas otras palabras en la iglesia: "La mujer debe temer a su marido".

Merlín se había prácticamente convertido en aquella mujer. Una que le deba los antojos que el señor… querría, que le cumpliesen.

—No puedes impedir que diga lo que pienso —replicó Colin—, a menos que pienses cortarme la lengua; creo que eso se hacía, hace mucho tiempo, a las mujeres de un harén y después, eran arrojadas por ahí…

—Sin duda —él se rió brevemente—. Qué imaginación tan viva tienes, mi querida niño... ¡es por eso que tu hermano logró convencerte de que yo había estado decidido a tomar tu virtud!

Arthuro se reclinó en su asiento y en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Merlin escuchó la lluvia que caía en el techo del lujoso auto.

—Por ti, esposo mío, nunca tuve la intención de entregar a tu hermano... ¡eso sólo habría servido para lastimarte! —arqueó una ceja—. Pero tú viniste a mi club creyendo su historia de que, a cambio de ti, yo lo dejaría escapar. Me acusaste de tenderle una trampa, cuando todo lo que hice fue darle el único trabajo que es capaz de desempeñar... estar entre jugadores que gustan del estilo elegante y suave de Gwaine. Mi querido ingenuo, yo nunca traté de tomarte a cambio de la libertad de tu hermano, pero te convenció de ello. Yo no tendí trampas a ninguno de ustedes... tú te ofreciste inocentemente y yo no era un hombre que fuese a rechazar un regalo de los dioses. Tú eres muy atractivo, niño lindo, y yo estoy cansado de estar solo. Estoy conforme contigo, aunque no me quieras.

Chasqueó los dedos con desprecio.

—Esto es lo que pienso del amor: el amor es un enigma.

— ¿Quieres decir —Colin lo miró con incredulidad—, que hubiera podido salir del Club Camelot en libertad, sin obligaciones de que me ataran a ti?

Arthuro asintió con la cabeza, la mirada de sus ojos era burlona.

— ¿Esa noche... habría podido volver a casa para buscar a Gwaine y decirle que no tenía nada que temer? —su corazón latía con fuerza y hablaba entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

—Así es.

—Pero me hiciste creer que tomarías represalias si no me casaba contigo.

En el fondo presentía, que Arturo no era un matón. Pero saber esto, era tan, indignante.

—Sí —confesó sin vergüenza. Merlin sintió deseos de hacer algo que lo liberara de la tensión que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó a Arthuro. La argolla de oro golpeó su hombro, para caer en el doblez de su brazo, donde él lo atrapó.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces con él —dijo furioso—. ¡Nunca me quise casar contigo y no voy a seguir casado!

—Lo harás, querido —de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un destello mortal—. No me harás quedar en ridículo frente a nuestros invitados. Hazlo y no dudaría en enviar un avisó a la policía de que ahí un ladrón, al que se debe arrestar.

—No lo harías —aunque Merlin pronunció las palabras, sabía que era en vano, porque su cara se había vuelto dura y sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro.

—Inténtalo —dijo con una voz fría—. Escapa al llegar a la recepción y verás muy pronto que tu querido hermano ha sido enviado tras las rejas. Esta vez, Mer, cada palabra que he dicho es muy seria, esta vez no estamos jugando. Te casaste conmigo y no permitiré que un chiquillo como tú me deje plantado. Sé que no lo harás... por Gwaine.

—Estás fanfarroneando, Arthur.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya no, querido mio. Cuando fuiste al Club Camelot eras el joven Colin Morgan, Ahora eres mi esposo y si aprecias a tu hermano, y yo sé que así es; vas a entrar en aquél salón conmigo y sonreirás a mis amigos como un novio obediente, ¿has entendido?

Mientras decía eso, tomó su mano derecha y le puso de nuevo el anillo de oro, que a Colin ahora le parecía un grillete. Su mano fría temblaba y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al ritmo de los violentos latidos de su corazón.

—Maldito seas —murmuró.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Esa es la deducción que sacaste en el Club Camelot y por eso te encuentras aquí, conmigo, en este momento. Tendiste tu propia trampa.

Los ojos de Colin estaban llenos de lágrimas. Apartó el rostro, tratando de contenerlas para que no lo notara su brillante, esposo.

¡En qué situación estaban! Dos personas recién casadas y ya era tan palpable su enemistad, como el ruido sordo de la lluvia en el techo del coche nupcial.

Guijarros; piedra pequeña y redondeada Los niños competían por quién arrojaba guijarros más lejos de la orilla del lago.


	8. Nuestro Hogar.

Cuando bajaron del coche, los invitados ya estaban allí para recibirlos y Colin descubrió por qué el viaje había sido tan largo; el conductor recibió la orden de tomar el camino más largo, para que los amigos pudieran llegar antes.

Colin representó su papel en la farsa; se puso una máscara que sonreía y ocultaba la terrible angustia que embargaba su corazón y que sólo había sido calmada de momento por el excelente champaña que sirvió en abundancia durante las dos horas que duró la recepción.

Morgaus abrazó con cariño a Colin y con una expresión comprensiva, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Merlin, debes venir a visitarnos a Leon y a mí a nuestro departamento. — Morgaus, intento evitar reírse de lo que había dicho, trago y luego miro a Merlin y soltó una carcajada para nada suave; que hizo girar a muchos invitados, en su dirección, sin poder evitarlo.

—Morg, por favor, pero, ¡qué es eso…!— le reclamo su novio, mientras Colin sentía ganas de quedarse viudo, casi se imaginaba estrangulando a su, ahora, esposo. Muchos en aquella boda se habían divertido al saber el nombre de la "pareja" del empresario.

Y es… qué Arthuro y Merlin, no se casan todos los días…

—Oh, lo siento. Es que recordé tu nombre gracias al padrecito y,…,y…— Morgaus intento calmarse pero era tan divertido todo aquello, para ella.

— Lo siento, Merlín…, mi novia aún es una niña.

—León.

—Si.

—Me llamaste merlín.

— Acaso, ese no es tu nombre?

— Mejor voy por otra copa.

Merlin revoleo los ojos, al escuchar a la pareja reírse a su espalda. No lo hacían con maldad, Merlín lo sabia, pero ya se estaban pasando.

Arturo sorpresivamente, le dio su espacio, mientras hablaba con unos empresarios, pero de todas formas mantuvo sus ojos puestos en él.

Merlin sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cada que veía esos ojos, fijos en su figura,¿Qué diablos estaría pensando ese sujeto?. Su media sonrisa lo hizo sonrojarse y el guiño le hizo entender; lo que quizás…, tuviera en mente su "amado" esposo.

(...)

—Hay muchas hectáreas de árboles para hacer muebles de madera y la playa es un sueño. — Le contó, casi con estrellas en los ojos, un muchacho qué estaba encantado, deslumbrado, con la Isla de su marido.

Merlín tubo el deseo de cambiar de ropas con él. Y dejarlo en su lugar. Si tanto le gustaba la dichosa Isla. Pero siendo Arturo su martirio…, "Marido", supuso que mas que de ropa, tendría que cambiar de cuerpo para que Arturo lo dejara ir… y aún así, el diablo querría el combo completo, ósea qué también su alma.

Merlin no sabia que era peor; soportar al joven que admiraba ciegamente a su esposo o, a la mujer que hablaba como cotorra.

—Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a nuestros gemelos, Terence y Shaun... — Si esa mujer no se callaba, Colin gritaría o rompería la copa y se la clavaría en el cuello, qué Arturo quede viudo… Ese muchacho, seguramente consolaría a su esposo. — Nuestra residencia es modesta, pero encantadora. Se encuentra en la Isla del primo de su esposo, es prácticamente nuestro vecino, cuando pasen a visitarle pueden darse una vuelta.

—y si vienes solo por alguna causa— Merlín se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él. —, puedes estar seguro de que tu estancia en Demon Blue hará que las cosas parezcan menos deprimentes. —Era un hombre alto de tez bronceada.

Su pulso se aceleró al instante.

La mujer les dejo solos.

Merlín ni siquiera noto su ausencia, estaba demasiado ocupado observando los ojos del intruso. Había algo muy sexy en lo oscura e intensa que era su mirada. Su pelo era moreno y lo llevaba corto, antes de los hombros.

— Dis…, disculpe. ¡¿Quién es usted?

— Lancelot, a su entera disposición.— tomó la mano derecha de Colin y le dio un suave y casto beso en el dorso de esta. Merlin miro su mano sorprendido, por lo que había echo aquel hombre. "Otro" qué lo trataba como una damisela. Seguramente era pariente de Arthuro. — Espero no le incomode mi formalismo.

—Eh?, Ah, no… nada de eso. Desgraciadamente, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Lancelot, arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Solo…, por curiosidad, de en serio se llama Lancelot o es una jugarreta de Morgaus.

Soltó una suave risilla, que a Merlin, le dio a entender que se estaba burlando de él.

— Calma…,calma…, no te enojes, realmente me llamo, Lancelot. Solo me dio gracia ver lo rápido que haz conocido a la prima Morgaus.

Merlin le sostuvo la sonrisa a Lancelot— es imposible no ser el centro de su diversión, ¿Verdad? — y ambos chocaron copas.

(…)

Arthuro apretó los dientes al ver la interacción de aquellos dos.— Me disculpan; un momento.

(…)

Mientras hablaba cómodamente con aquel hombre tan distinguido. Otro, de mas porte y seriedad se les acerco.— Nos volvemos a encontrar.

El recién llegado era alto, grande, y tenía un rostro duro, como tallado en madera de teca, había que agregar que tenia el cabello rubio, tan corto como un soldado y, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde oscuro. Merlín lo observo unos segundos, estaba seguro que efectivamente, ya se habían visto. Para no ser descortés, asistió.

— Percival…, es algo osco pero es todo un dulce cuando lo conoces mejor.

— Ya veo.

— Siento interrumpir su platica — se giró hacia Lancelot. —, pero tenemos negocios qué atender… — miro nuevamente a Merlín. — y, por cierto…, les deseo mucha felicidad.

— Gracias.

— Bueno, ya lo sabes, cuando gustes eres bienvenido a mi Isla.

Cuando ambos hombres se marcharon. Percival se giro a la distancia e hizo una leve reverencia bajando su rostro y sonriéndole de lado. Merlín lo recordó, era aquel hombre con el que tropezó el día que sentencio su libertad. Esa fue primera vez que piso el Club Camelot.

(…)

Con paso lento salió al balcón.

Detrás del salón, se encontraba una gran laguna, perteneciente al gran parque donde se solía hacer eventos deportivos, como el tenis.

Enzima de aquella inmensa laguna se localizaba su balcón. Colin permaneció junto a la barandilla y recordó la invitación de Lancelot. ¡Si en ese momento pudiera estar a kilómetros de distancia, en aquella otra isla! Muy lejos de este matrimonio que sólo ofrecía ventajas materiales, pero estaba desprovisto de las riquezas del amor.

Soplaba una fresca brisa y se alegró de sentir aquella libertad, diminuta, pero libertad. Se sentó en la balaustrada y miró pensativo el cielo sin luna. Las estrellas titilaban contra el negro terciopelo de la noche.

Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla y sintió el torbellino de emociones que se agitaba en su interior. Ningún detalle de aquella noche en el club escapaba a su memoria. Vio a Arthuro de nuevo, de pie, frente a las cortinas color rojo oscuro, alto y resuelto... permitiéndole que tendiera su propia trampa al dejar que pensara que él pretendía lograr que pagara con su cuerpo lo que Gwaine le había robado.

Curiosamente, era muy difícil aceptar que Arthuro le había permitido engañarse a sí mismo. Merlin quería... necesitaba creer que tenía un corazón tan negro como su sentido del humor, que era sólo un Italiano tramposo dueño de un casino de juego. Ahora estaba en la recepción en honor a su, ya, sellado Matrimonio y la verdad era como un dolor que casi asaltaba su cuerpo.

Todo giraba en su mente... escenas de la ceremonia nupcial aparecían vívidamente ante sus ojos y de pronto, estaba cayendo y no podía evitarlo. Caía en el vacío, hacia la nada, su grito se desvanecía al chocar contra el agua , penetrando en un tumulto de fragmentos de jade líquido.

La violenta sorpresa le cortó la respiración y todo se volvió negro... volvió en sí cuando el sol jugueteaba en su cara y sobre él había un rostro masculino muy serio, mojado. Involuntariamente, su tembloroso cuerpo giró sobre el suelo y vomitó el agua que había entrado súbitamente en él. Unas manos fuertes lo sujetaron mientras que, mareado y con asco, escupía el agua, casi ahogándose y yacía exhausto en su traje empapado.

Arthuro lanzó un juramento mientras lo observaba.

—No imaginé —dijo ceñudo—, que tu infelicidad rayara en la desesperación.

Colin parpadeó y su agotamiento lo dejó sin fuerza, convertido en un pesado fardo en los fuertes brazos, cuando él lo levantó para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones especiales del salon; Merlin sintió que descendía y después, reinó la oscuridad en su cerebro y perdió el conocimiento. Revivió al contacto del coñac en su boca y sintió que un brazo lo sostenía con firmeza.

Mientras el licor devolvía el calor a su cuerpo frío, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y cubierto con varias mantas.

— ¿Tú... me quitaste la ropa? —preguntó aturdido.

—No creerás que iba a llamar a un miembro de la fiesta para que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? —sus ojos tenían una expresión de amenaza; el disgusto que reflejaban era más peligroso que cualquier arranque de furia—. ¡Pequeño tonto, tirarte al lago, desde esa altura, pudo haberte provocado un paro cardiaco!

Como en cámara lenta, Colin reflexionó en sus palabras, luego le vino todo a la memoria y volvió a sentir la brutal impresión y el impacto al golpear la superficie del agua.

—Debo haberme desmayado —dijo débilmente—. Sólo sé que me sentí mareado.

—No —al sacudir la cabeza, unas gotas de agua salpicaron su pálida cara—. Tú te tiraste por la balaustrada.

—No —Colin negó con firmeza, moviendo la cabeza—. Yo jamás haría una cosa semejante.

— ¿No lo harías? —él fijo sus ojos en su blanco rostro, sus dientes estaban apretados—. Por fortuna, oí tu grito y me lancé para ayudarte... me encantó tirarme al agua, el día de mi boda, para rescatar a mi tonto esposo. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué es lo que pretendías... matarte?

Colin movió la cabeza negativamente, con cansancio.

— ¿Crees que habría gritado? —dijo pensativo pero no podía estar seguro de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía muy confundido... y había estado absorto en sus pensamientos junto a la barandilla mientras Arthuro se encontraba en sus reuniones de negocios, discutiendo con un miembro de su empresa.

Sintió que había salido de un remolino y, cansado, se frotó el hombro que le dolía, tal vez por la fuerza con que Arthuro lo sujetó para sacarlo del agua.

— ¿Estás herido? —le apartó la mano del hombro y al mirar, contuvo la respiración. Tienes moretones; debo haberte lastimado cuando te sacaba del agua.

— ¡Hablas como si yo fuera un pez! —rió de forma repentina, casi como si sollozara—. Lo siento Arthuro, tal vez bebí demasiado champaña y se revolvió con... con todo ese incienso en la iglesia. Ha sido demasiado para mí.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, cielo? —deslizó sus dedos en el cabello sucio—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Es imperdonable que hayas hecho una cosa así.

—Arthuro—su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro—, no recuerdo haberlo hecho a propósito.

—Yo sé lo que querías —contestó con serenidad, apretando los dientes—. Querías escapar de las cadenas de nuestro matrimonio, pero no es tan sencillo. Aunque tu cerebro dirigía las acciones, tu cuerpo lo rechazaba y gritaste pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiera permitido que desaparecieras en las profundidades de aquel lago?

Colin sintió pánico al pensar en esto. Aunque no pudiera explicarle cómo había caído desde aquella altura, Colin sabía que no había saltado por su voluntad.

Arthuro se puso de pie apartándose. Un escalofrío recorrió su poderoso cuerpo.

—Estás muy mojado —comentó Colin—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa, chorreas agua por todas partes.

—Tal vez me muera de un resfriado, querido —replicó con crueldad, hablando sobre su hombro—. ¿No sería esa una mejor solución para ti? Así heredarías toda mi fortuna.

—Arthuro, por favor, no digas esas cosas —suplicó—. Es como si yo quisiera verte muerto.

— ¿No es así? —se volvió hacia él y sus rasgos fueron iluminados por la luz de un rayo que penetró a través de la ventana. La lluvia había ocultado el sol de nuevo y venía acompañada de una tormenta. El rayo brilló y se desvaneció y Colin se acurrucó en las mantas, su pálida cara estaba enmarcada por el cabello mojado.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi traje de… novio? —preguntó.

— ¿Tu traje de novio? —repitió con ironía—. ¿Por qué te interesa?

Un suave rubor cubrió la palidez de su rostro.

—Era un traje bonito, debe haberse estropeado.

—Completamente —asintió—, como todo lo demás.

Colin lo miró en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Trata de dormir —dijo él—, y no te preocupes por la tormenta. Saldremos en unas horas, directo a nuestro hogar.

—Arthuro...

— ¿Quieres decir algo? —no se volvió a mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, erguido por el orgullo, vestido con el traje oscuro que ahora estaba empapado con agua de un lago sucio y la camisa blanca que ya no parecía tan impecable.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que Colin pudo decir.

—Duerme —ordenó—, y olvida.

Se marchó después de decir esas palabras, cerrando la puerta con firmeza al salir. Colin permaneció acostado, sin importarle que su cabello todavía estuviese mojado. Se acurrucó, observó la luz intermitente de los rayos, y escuchó los truenos que resonaban ahí afuera.

Arthuro lo despertó como prometió; Llegaron en un helicóptero hasta el puerto donde Arthur tenia su preciosa "Ninfa del norte" Partieron en la madrugada despidiéndose solo de los familiares.

Había cesado de llover y el sol volvía a cubrir el mar con su luz dorada. El agua se agitaba y ondulaba al paso del caique que, por haber sido hecho sobre pedido, era más largo que las otras embarcaciones inglesas semejantes a ésta; era más ancha, con más espacio para dormitorios bajo cubierta; la pintura relucía y en un costado se veía un hada resplandeciente representando su nombre. El caique tenía incrustaciones de caoba y su mobiliario era una perfecta combinación de mullida comodidad y la belleza de las líneas clásicas que Colin había notado en los adornos del Club Camelot.

Arthuro le sugirió dormir un poco más, dado su aspecto demacrado. —La ninfa del Norte; puede soportar los embates. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Albión. — Su esposo se notaba preocupado por su salud.

La lancha comenzó a balancearse con el movimiento del agua, agitada por la tormenta y como una enorme cuna, lo arrullo hasta que, al fin, se quedó dormido.

Entre sueños escucho que lo llamaban y sintió la caricia de unas calidos dedos, sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos. Las lámparas de su camarote estaban encendidas y el caique ya no se balanceaba. Arthuro se había puesto un jersey negro de cuello alto y pantalones oscuros y tenía en la mano un tarro de café caliente.

—Vamos, siéntate y bebe esto, después arréglate. Ya se puede ver la isla, así que llegaremos en quince minutos.

Colin se sentó y aceptó el café. Le dolía la garganta probablemente debido al agua que tragó y agradecido, bebió el café caliente y dulce.

—Sube a la cubierta cuando estés listo —indicó Arthuro y se fue de nuevo; Colin notó que actuaba como si fuera un extraño. De todas maneras, el café lo volvió a la vida y cuando bajó del camastro, descubrió que las debilitadas piernas recuperaban su firmeza.

Sus maletas estaban a bordo del caique; alguien las recogió en el hotel donde se habían hospedado, mientras Merlin se encontraba en la iglesia con Arthuro, así que no hubo problema en cuanto a ropa interior, una camisa y unos jeans para ponérselo en vez del arruinado traje de novio. Fue al baño a lavarse y poner en orden su cabello.

El traje y la delicada ropa interior, de la misma tela y color, no estaban allí.

Mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, pensó que en su furia Arthuro los había arrojado por ahí o, quemado. Al mirar sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que él no se había lanzado a propósito.

De medio perfil, frente al espejo, pudo ver su hombro derecho, que aún le dolía. El moretón era bastante grande y de un color violáceo oscuro. Recordó que con cualquier golpe, aparecían en su piel grandes moretones y por eso supuso que Arthuro lo había lastimado, involuntariamente, al rescatarlo.

Un temblor lo sacudió. Era alarmante descubrir que fuera capaz de realizar una acción que su cerebro se rehusaba a recordar. Sir Gaius le explicó, en una ocasión, que los humanos estaban, a veces, a merced de impulsos que ellos no entendían muy bien; eran empujados a cometer acciones que no tenían relación con su comportamiento normal, debido a algún acontecimiento doloroso en sus vidas, que aún no habían podido solucionar.

Colin peino su cabello, lamentando no poder ocultar su palidez y cinco minutos después subío por la escalera que conducía a la cubierta de la Ninfa del Norte. Se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de aquella tienda, donde Sir Gaius solía leer las cartas del Tarot y trataba de rasgar los velos que cubrían el destino de las personas.

Allí, sobre la cubierta, estaba el destino de Merlin en la figura alta y oscura de Arthuro Pendragon y se acercó con lentitud a él, mientras la lancha navegaba hacia los acantilados de Albion. Después de la tormenta, el sol se estaba ocultando, dibujando en el cielo una telaraña de colores rojos y dorados, con destellos morados como el moretón en el hombro de Colin Esos acantilados parecían haber sido sacados de una llama petrificada. La salvaje belleza del paisaje, lo dejó sin respiración.

La proa del caique rompía la superficie dorada del agua y Arthuro la miró de reojo, indiferente.

—Estas islas —le dijo—, eran los centros comerciales de los venecianos y también sus bases navales. Durante el día, Albion se baña con el sol y el mar, como un gran Dragon dorado; es una isla solitaria que siempre me atrajo.

Él ya había usado la palabra solitario alguna vez y Colin percibió que era una descripción adecuada de Arthuro, a pesar de los éxitos financieros que le permitían codearse con la gente que disfrutaba de una agradable vida social. Esta isla en el Egeo era su verdadero mundo y no el club de la calle séptima del barrio de las orquídeas , o la casa en los campos de Demon Blue, donde Colin deseaba estar.

El caique rodeó un promontorio en la bahía de la isla y allí ancló. Bajaron un bote para que Merlin y su esposo pudieran llegar a la playa, resguardada por los poderosos riscos que parecían proteger a la isla.

Un teleférico, a un costado de los riscos, los subió al promontorio donde los esperaba un Range Rover Evoque para llevarlos a la mansión. Un sirviente de pelo negro y rizado conducía el vehículo; de vez en cuando, mientras cruzaban el terreno áspero, el hombre lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a Colin. Así que éste el esposo de su jefe, parecía decir su mirada... un chico pálido, acurrucado en un costoso abrigo, como si tuviera frío.

¿En dónde estaba su sonrisa y por qué se sentaba tan lejos de su esposo, cuando debería estar muy cerca de él?

Colin adivinó las preguntas que bullían en esa cabeza. Había visto a un camarero en la recepción, que lo observaba de la misma manera, casi con hostilidad, mientras servía el champaña a los recién casados, como si esta gente no estuviera de acuerdo con aceptarlo como compañero de vida de Arthuro.

Merlin comprendía sus sentimientos, porque estaba tan orgulloso de su origen, como ellos de ser mafiosos. Naturalmente, ellos hubieran preferido que su jefe se casara con una de sus compatriotas, con el cabello oscuro y la piel morena que formaba parte de la salvaje belleza del paisaje y del mar. Una que le diera el fruto de la fertilidad para que miles de niños corretearan propagándose por ahí.

Al tiempo que Colin pensaba esto, se sentía resentido por la manera como lo juzgaban. Deberían verlo montando a caballo por el campo, con su cabello bailando al viento, los ojos brillantes, disfrutando del momento y la libertad.

En su propio ambiente, Merlin estaba tan lleno de vida y era tan alegre como cualquier griego. Le encantaban los veranos largos e idílicos, cuando el pasto crecía alto en las laderas.

Salía de la casa al amanecer, para no perder ni un minuto del día, rebosante de juventud y despreocupado, sin percatarse qué en el futuro, lo perdería todo, que sus padres se Irian uno tras otro, para jamás volver y que su hermano lo regalaría al mejor postor gracias a su febril pasión por el juego, que lo aria dilapidara hasta sus herencias.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Arthuro tomaba su mano.

—En un momento, verás los antiguos muros venecianos que rodean la villa; todavía se conservaban intactos y hubiera sido una lástima derribarlos. Pequeño mio, ¡qué fría está tu mano! Espero que no te hayas resfriado; eso echaría a perder nuestra luna de miel.

Colin sintió que lo miraba y el hecho de que su preocupación estaba en relación con sus propias expectativas de placer, lo hizo apretar los dientes. Le era casi imposible soportar lo que significaba para él, un objeto de deseo que ya consideraba como suyo, lo mismo que le pertenecían esta isla y la villa que había construido en ella.

De pronto, el Range Rover pasó sobre altos pilares de piedra de donde partían enormes muros empedrados que rodeaban la propiedad.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Arthuro—. Estamos en casa.

Era él quien llegaba a casa. Colin sintió la lejanía de todo lo que le era familiar. Arthuro le sonrío y ansioso salió del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo. Oyeron el ladrido de un perro lanudo, con aspecto fiero, que se lanzó hacia Arthuro, poniéndole las patas en el pecho, mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro.

—Kilgharrah, viejo amigo, yo también te he extrañado —Arthuro se volvió a Merlin, mostrando su blanca dentadura—. Es un gigante viejo y amable, así que no le tengas miedo.

—Nunca he temido a nada que camine en cuatro patas —contestó y, sin ningún temor, acarició al enorme perro y le permitió olfatear su abrigo de piel, al cual empezó a golpear con el hocico y estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

—¡Kilgha!, No seas grosero, o te convierto en alfombra —Arthuro pasó un brazo, rodeando la cintura de Colin y señaló la villa—. Tal vez no sea el hogar donde naciste, pero es bastante agradable, ¿no crees?

Merlin sonrió forzadamente. Las lámparas en los muros dibujaban misteriosas sombras en las paredes y ventanas de la enorme casa de estilo griego y el aire nocturno olía a pino. Colin respiró profundo, para calmarse y se sintió mejor.

—Mi kastello —murmuró Arthuro—. Mi castillo marino, construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo fuerte veneciano, pero, por dentro, tiene detalles modernos y cómodas camas.

A Colin le pareció que él enfatizaba estas últimas palabras y aunque se abstuvo de mirarlo, casi adivinó que estaría sonriendo con sarcasmo. Entraron en la casa por la puerta principal, construida de forma que resultaba empotrada en el gran espesor del muro, lo que era una precaución griega contra los temblores. Alfombras de colores alegres adornaban el suelo de piedra color pizarra y en el centro había una enorme roca angular que, según le dijeron a Colin era un símbolo de bienvenida.

—Esas estufas turcas me fascinan y dan mucho calor en invierno —dijo Arthuro, pasando su mano por los azulejos.

El pasillo era tan largo que el extremo se perdía en la penumbra pero en el centro había una estufa en forma de minarete, adornada con hierro forjado y recubierta con losetas de mosaico.

Merlín se dio cuenta, qué él no era lo único griego que a Arturo le gustaba. Todo tenia un estilo a sus antepasados. Arthuro tenia una maldita obsesión con su linaje. Debió haber nacido ruso… o, algo así.

Colin miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos. Debajo de las ventanas y las lámparas con vidrios de colores que imitaban joyas, vio una enorme piel que cubría un sofá, tan grande, que se podían sentar en él media docena de personas. De hecho, parecía el sofá de un bárbaro... su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que había tendencias orientales en el hombre que construyó y amuebló esta casa de acuerdo con su propio gusto. La dureza de su carácter estaba disfrazada por capas de una personalidad más rica y sensual.

¡Qué diferente a la casa de sus padres, con la atmósfera sombría que le proporcionaba el roble, dentro de los muros de piedra. Colin quería encontrar defectos en esta casa, en la isla de Albion, pero sus sentidos la traicionaban.

Estaba fascinado con el efecto general de los iconos, enmarcados en plata y colocados sobre una mesa lateral que hacía juego con otras piezas de madera sólida, labrada a mano.

Observó el parpadeo de la luz plateada y el enjoyado de las lámparas, y el reflejo purpúreo que la madera de los muebles proyectaba en las paredes muy blancas, cuyas ventanas estaban empotradas tan profundamente en ellos, que en los antepechos habían colocado cojines, de manera atractiva, enmarcados por lujosas cortinas oscuras.

Seguidos por los sirvientes que llevaban el equipaje, subieron por la escalera; la mano de Colin se deslizaba sobre el hierro pintado del hermoso barandal. Al final de la escalera Colin miró hacia abajo al pasillo, observando de nuevo el conjunto con toda su exótica apariencia.

Era una belleza casi bizantina, como si Arthuro necesitara compensar la fría pobreza de su niñez.

— ¿No estás impresionado? —le preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que este lugar es tu castillo —respondió—. Es tuyo para decorarlo a tu entero gusto, para que sea un reflejo de tu personalidad. Los hombres del Oriente siempre han guardado sus tesoros dentro de simples muros, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, ¿ahora me comprendes? — Colin fijó la mirada en su cara, dándose cuenta de que su belleza y su ropa conservadora acentuaban todas las diferencias que había entre ellos: origen, cultura... y preferencias sexuales. Una ola de debilidad lo inundó, lo que debió ser muy aparente en su rostro porque de pronto él lo tomó en sus brazos y lo condujo en ellos el resto del camino hasta la enorme habitación que se ocultaba detrás de las hermosas puertas, dignas de una capilla.


	9. Luna de miel.

Así que, ya estaba en la villa donde pasaría su luna de miel; esos días románticos de descubrimientos que, a veces, eran de alegría y otros, de desilusión para los recién casados que estuvieran muy enamorados.

Merlín refrescó su piel con colonia y por el espejo del tocador vio la cama enmarcada por un transparente velo de punto, que adornaba las maderas incrustadas con nácar. Una cama turca, le había informado su esposo; una mirada burlona brilló en los ojos de Arthuro, cuando Merlín no pudo controlar el impulso de mirar a otro sitio.

—Traída directamente de un harén, supongo —comentó Merlín, desdeñoso.

En la fiesta a honor del nuevo matrimonio. Arthuro había vuelto a hacer uso de su galantería, colocándole una cadena de oro en el cuello, con las insignia "Pendragon" en un circulo pequeño, sostenida por las garras de un dragón de oro italiano.

Los kilates era mejor no decirlos, para qué Merlín no se desmayara.

Él collar era puro formalismo; daba a entender lo predispuesta qué estaba la familia para lo que su pareja necesitara. Aceptándolo, como un miembro más y, también era lo único que conservo su cuerpo, después de que Arthuro le había quitado la ropa mojada en la fiesta.

Lo llevaba esa noche, casi como un gesto de fatalismo.

Sofia, la doncel, entró en la habitación con la taza de té que Merlín había ordenado. El mismo había puesto un paquete de té en la maleta, sintiendo que no podía sobrevivir dos semanas sin su bebida favorita. Había tomado esa única costumbre al mudarse a Londres con sus padres. El café le gustaba, pero siempre lo dejaba sediento, y por eso prefería una buena taza de té. Aceptó la taza humeante, expresando su agradecimiento en un murmullo.

Había descubierto que Sofía hablaba un poco de inglés, así podían charlar, con un poco de dificultad. La joven le había dicho que ella normalmente trabajaba con las hermanas del señorito Arthuro, pero que en las próximas semanas atendería a Merlín.

Era muy atractiva, tenía el cabello rubio, trenzado y sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza; llevaba un vestido con mangas anchas y un delantal blanco, escarolado.

Allí, en el baño que parecía una gruta de mármol ella entraba y salía mientras Merlín se relajaba en la bañera, y tal vez lo hacía con la intención de ver al griego de piel blanca cuando saliera del agua, cubierto de aromáticas burbujas, color melocotón.

Merlín la había engañado. Le pidió el té, sabiendo perfectamente que, en una casa tan grande, no sería fácil para el cocinero encontrar un recipiente adecuado para prepararlo. Sonrió mientras bebía el líquido. Como era una persona que trabajaba, estaba acostumbrado a bañarse y vestirse con rapidez, para poder alcanzar el autobús, cada mañana.

Notó que Sofía lo miraba. Su atuendo clásico, como el resto de su guardarropa, sus camisas y camisetas tenían un corte perfecto, en el estilo y color que acentuaban la palidez de Merlín.

Disfrutó de la libertad del baño. Arthuro le había informado que tenía un sauna propio y una cancha de squash, donde sería bienvenido si deseaba reunirse con él, por las mañanas. Había dado unas palmadas a su vientre plano al hablar, dando a entender que pretendía permanecer así.

—Tiene ropa muy bonita, joven — Sofia revisaba el armario empotrado y las telas crujían al mover las camisetas, jeans y trajes.

Por supuesto qué sí, Arturo se había encargado de vaciar las tiendas departamentales de los centros comerciales de Argentina, los días qué estuvieron organizando la boda.

Sofía se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Merlín, y sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, pensativos.

— Nadie sabía que el señorito iba a casarse, fue una gran sorpresa para sus hermanas, en especial para la señorita Morgana — Sofia pronunciaba cada palabra en inglés, de forma deliberada, lo que parecía añadir un significado que Merlín no dejó de notar.

—Espero... que lady Pendragón no estuviera muy disgustada —contestó.

Sofia encogió los hombros y se llevó una mano a su cabello trenzado.

—Él es todo lo que tienen, dada su complicada relación con su padre y, con el resto de la familia. Lloró esa noche, cuando recibió la noticia que traía el caique, que hace viajes constantes para traer las provisiones y la correspondencia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Merlín removió las hojas de té en el fondo de su taza y deseo poder leerlas, como Sir Gaius, y encontrar algún mensaje de esperanza en relación con este matrimonio que Arthuro obligaba a aceptar, tanto a sus hermanas, como a él.

—Siento mucho que esa noticia le haya causado un disgusto.— dijo refiriéndose a Morgana — Me doy cuenta de que debió ser inesperado, pero ambas fueron muy gentiles conmigo en la iglesia. Morgaus tiene un alma salvaje y la señorita Morgana es toda una Madame. Tengo la impresión de que es buena mujer y no me guarda rencor alguno.

—Es una mujer muy católica y formal — Sofia dijo deliberadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que hubiera preferido que su hermano se casara con una señorita qué le llegara a los talones —observó Merlín, esperando que sus rasgos estuvieran más serenos que sus sentimientos, los cuales lo habían mantenido en un estado de gran inquietud todo el día—. Entiendo cómo deben sentirse las Señoritas Pendragón. Se enteraron de la noticia de manera muy brusca.

Ahora lo sabía y deseaba con fervor no haber juzgado tan rápido a Arthuro durante su entrevista en el Club Camelot, cuando el incesante ruido de la lluvia parecía haber alterado sus nervios, tan tensos desde que Gwain le informara lo que había estado haciendo en los libros del club, hundiéndose cada vez más en la deuda, al tratar de recuperar lo perdido, hasta que la suma del fraude alcanzó tales dimensiones, que Gwain ya no podía seguir alterando las cifras.

Gwain estaba tan seguro de que Arturo lo haría arrestar. Le pidió a Merlín que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa que detuviera la implacable furia de Arturo.

Y luego, su estupido hermano se había arrepentido de haberlo echo.

Merlín miró su mano derecha, donde brillaba el anillo de oro; era tan nuevo y tan ancho, como si estuviera destinado a exhibirse.

La voz de Sofia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sabemos que en algunos países las personas se casan sin que la duración del compromiso sea muy prolongada.

—Sí —Merlín miró a la doncel y, de pronto comprendió lo que quería decir... Arthuro era una tentación andante, tan apuesto como rico, un hombre muy codiciado como marido para vivir bien, tener mucha ropa bonita, sin mencionar las costosas joyas.

La suposición provocó que un relámpago de ira iluminara sus ojos, que brillaron como zafiros; una respuesta con tantas palabras iracundas temblaba en sus labios, cuando se abrieron las altas puertas de la habitación y apareció Arthuro, alto e imponente con un traje de etiqueta, la camisa reluciendo y acentuando su tez bronceada.

—Vine por ti para ir a cenar... ah, veo que ya estás vestido y listo.

Sus ojos examinaron a Merlín desde el oscuro cabello ondulado hasta las puntas de sus zapatos.

—Espléndido —le tendió una mano—. Eres todo un afrodisíaco…

El relámpago de ira había animado a Merlín. Se dio cuenta de ello al cruzar la habitación para reunirse con Arthuro. La cadena de oro lanzaba destellos, al bajar por la escalera junto a él, sintió un temblor en su cuerpo y piernas.

Sin duda, Sofia estimaba a madame Pendragón y estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, pero Merlín se dijo que no tenía por qué defender su derecho a estar en esta casa. No quería enemistarse con Sofia, pero tenía que darle a entender que no quería que fuera su doncel personal.

Era verdad que Merlín había crecido en un hogar donde no había sirvientes, pero eso era parte del pasado y tenia que aprender a convivir con esta jovencita. Se lo había pedido Arthuro en nombre de su hermana. Pero, sólo le permitiría cierta libertad para expresarse.

—Arthuro —le dijo—, no necesito una doncel. ¿Por qué no le das unas vacaciones a Sofia, para que vaya a ver a su familia?

—Eso ofendería a Morgana —lo miró con curiosidad, deteniéndose junto a la gran piedra angular en el centro del pasillo, sobre la cual pendía una enorme lámpara que los bañaba con su luz—. Sofia se quedó para servirte y, como puedo verlo en tu apariencia, lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Yo me vestí solo —dijo Merlín, agriamente—. No necesito una doncel y, además.

Él frunció el entrecejo cuando Merlín se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Sofia ha dicho algo fuera de lugar? —preguntó Arthuro.

—No me gustan las habladurías —Merlín irguió la barbilla, y un relámpago de ira resplandeció en sus ojos—. Tu gente piensa que me he casado contigo por tu dinero. ¡Si supieran la verdad!

— ¿Eso es todo? —sugirió burlón—. ¡Qué golpe para mi orgullo! Yo había esperado que la gente pensara que te casaste conmigo por mis encantos.

— Arthuro, está bien que tú lo tomes en broma, pero a mí no me gusta que me crean un cazafortunas.

—No importa por qué te tomen, amor mio, tu apariencia compensaría cualquier molestia —tomó una de sus manos con la presión justa para que comprendiera que allí acababa la conversación—. Ven, cuando hayas cenado, te vas a sentir más relajado y darás menos importancia a lo que la gente diga sobre cualquiera de los dos.

—Sofia me dijo que tu hermana, Morgana, tuvo un gran disgusto cuando se enteró de que te ibas a casar conmigo...

—Sin duda —lo condujo al comedor— Veras, Morgana esta ofendida conmigo, no contigo. Con el tiempo olvidara…, además, se mostró amable contigo en la iglesia, ¿no es así? Mi hermana es muy conservadora, pero soñadora, por lo tanto, es fatalista y acepta lo que el destino le depare.

—Lo que ocurre ahora, Arthuro, es lo que tú mismo provocaste —replicó-. Estoy aquí, porque así lo ordenas, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Tal vez —retiró una silla de respaldo alto de la mesa que estaba preparada para dos y lo invitó a sentarse. Al obedecerlo, Arthuro inclinó la cabeza y rozó su perfil con los labios. —Tienes unos pómulos obsesionantes, ¿lo sabes? —su aliento tibio acarició la piel de Merlín; El trató de permanecer en calma, fijando su mirada en un hermoso ramo de flores, en el centro de la mesa. — ¿No te gusta que te halague? —añadió y se sentó en una silla frente a Merlin ; el arreglo de flores no le impedía mirarlo directamente.

—Me parece que tú consideras que debes hacerlo —replicó, con voz baja y distante—. Creo que tienes mucha práctica en el arte de conquistar.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo, Mer? Creí estarme portando como cualquier hombre lo haría en su luna de miel.

Sintió que el rubor le recorría la piel, haciendo resplandecer sus mejillas, pero eso no se reflejaba en su interior. No pudo evitar mirar a Arthuro; no había duda de que poseía esa cualidad indefinida llamada presencia. Dominaba el arte del mundo sofisticado. Nadie podría reconocer en él al niño miserable del que otros chicos se habían burlado, y al que incluso le habían arrojado piedras. Merlín trató de pensar en ese chico delgado, de cabello claro y ojos tristes. Esta noche, era el hombre el que estaba sentado allí, mirándolo con ojos posesivos.

—Mañana —dijo—, te enseñaré Albión. Los venecianos dejaron sus huellas en todas estas islas, eran cruzados y piratas, comerciantes e invasores. Se puede decir que dejaron más que sus huellas durante casi trescientos años. En todos nosotros hay rastros de razas olvidadas, si te pones a pensar en eso, un momento.

Durante la cena, Arthuro habló sin cesar y Merlín lo escuchaba con interés. Se dio cuenta de que era un hombre que había leído mucho, alimentando su astuta mente con sabiduría. Conocía la historia de la antigua religión y todos los rincones donde hubo luchas y batallas qué no llegaron a estar en libros pero hicieron historia. Conocía todo acerca de El catedral adonde, a veces, fue a escuchar la misa de la tarde, lo que también Merlín había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

El vino servido en la cena tenía un color rojo oscuro. Su efecto hizo que Merlín se sintiera más relajado. Reconocía que Arthuro lograba capturar su imaginación, aunque no podía comprender el motivo. Cuando terminaron el postre, un delicioso helado de café, servido con nueces tostadas, fueron a tomar el café al salón dorado y blanco que Merlín no pudo dejar de admirar. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra con delicadas flores y en el techo, había candiles de cristal en forma de flores y frágiles ramas. Los muebles eran de madera dorada, en tono claro, los sillones tapizados con terciopelo marrón y ricas cortinas de color marfil, revestían las ventanas por las cuales penetraba un aroma muy familiar para Merlín.

Respiró profundo y se sintió transportado a su antiguo hogar, donde muchas nicocianas crecían bajo las ventanas del salón, impregnándolo con su aroma cuando las noches eran templadas y las ventanas permanecían abiertas.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. ¿Las nicocianas crecen aquí?

—Ahora sí —replicó Arthuro—. Mandé traer algunas del jardín donde vivías con tus padres y las plantamos aquí, en estas fértiles tierras , detrás de esos árboles cercanos a las ventanas, para que el sol no quemara las raíces. Parece que resultó, ¿no?

Merlin lo miró asombrado.

— ¡Es sorprendente!

— ¿Sorprendente? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me crees tan duro y con tan poca imaginación?

—Pues das esa impresión —se sentó casi de espaldas a él. Su nariz aspiraba ese aroma que le recordaba su hogar, su perfil, se proyectaba en el respaldo alado del sillón.

— ¿También doy esa impresión esta noche? —preguntó. Tenía las largas piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra de lana gruesa, con diseño de flores de distintos colores y formas; era una obra maestra del sutil arte oriental.

Merlín rehusó mirarle aunque podía sentir los ojos de Arthuro demandando su atención.

—Es parte de tu personalidad... no serías Arthuro Pendragón si permitieras que tu corazón dominara tu cabeza.

—Así que, por fin admites que tengo corazón.

— ¿No lo tenemos todos? —hizo un esfuerzo por dar un tono frío y desapasionado a su voz; quería conservar la apariencia de hielo que siempre había mantenido alejadas a las "amigas" de su hermano, esas jóvenes alocadas que iban a la casa de sus padres, sin dejar muestra de tener un corazón. Prefería montar en su caballo favorito y cabalgar solo por el campo. No, esas jóvenes no lo inquietaban... a diferencia del Ingles alto y rubio que lo había convertido en su propiedad, en esa iglesia dorada, donde humeaba el incienso y las llamas de las velas resplandecían en los iconos de plata.

El exótico ritual de su matrimonio, todavía estaba adherido a sus sentidos; ni siquiera el aroma de las flores de nicociana lo había podido disipar... esas flores que echaron raíces en esta isla, donde él se sentía aislado, a pesar de las personas que trabajaban en la propiedad.

Para ellos, su hermosa palidez era extraña y ajena... El era un hielo que debía derretirse en los brazos de aquel rubio de piel ardiente, qué era su jefe.

De pronto Merlín se dio cuenta de que Arthuro había cruzado la habitación y estaba de pie detrás de su silla. Tenía la agilidad silenciosa y casi invisible de los felinos; probablemente la adquirió en su niñez, cuando corría por los montes y se acurrucaba junto a las cabras para compartir su calor, bajo las estrellas.

Se puso tenso cuando Arthuro acariciaba su cuello y tocó, luego, la fina cadena de oro con los dedos.

—Me alegro de que lo lleves puesto esta noche —se inclinó sobre Merlin y su aliento hizo flotar su cabello —. Me recuerdan tu brillo, esa mañana, en la iglesia, ¿te sientes como un joven casado, amado mio?

El pulso en su cuello latió con rapidez bajo la presión de sus manos... la presión posesiva de un marido.

— No hagas eso —sin poder controlar su pánico, Merlín se puso de pie de un salto y apartándose de él, como si fuera un animal el que lo amenazara. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas, llenas de esa sombra amenazante que proyectaba Arthuro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no me acerque a ti? —habló con un tono de decepción y permaneció allí, callado, desilusionado, con la mirada fija en un rostro tan claro como la cadena que rodeaban su cuello—. Vamos, Merlín, ¿no te parece que es pedir demasiado a un recién casado?

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti —no quería suplicar, ni humillarse, así que hizo lo único que podía y eso era huir, cruzando las puertas que permanecían abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa de la noche, bañada de luna y el fuerte aroma de las flores de nicociana. Atravesó de prisa la terraza de piedra, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar al bajar los escalones que conducían al jardín. No tenía posibilidad de escapar, pero, por lo menos, le podía demostrar que no quería estar cerca de él. Si tenía algo de orgullo, entonces tal vez no lo forzaría a aceptar su presencia.

Sin conocer el jardín, no sabía adónde se dirigía y de pronto se encontró en una especie de patio, donde las pálidas sombras de estatuas rotas se dibujaban entre los árboles. Parecía como si estuviera en un jardín poblado de fantasmas y en otras circunstancias, tal vez habría estado fascinado.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la estatua de un hombre, casi sin rostro, y eso permitió que Arthuro lo alcanzara; lanzó un grito ahogado cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y lo hizo girar para enfrentarlo. Los rayos de luna iluminaban su cabello, pero hacían palidecer aún más su piel; allí permaneció atrapado en sus manos, esperando que ejerciera sus derechos conyugales en ese sitio, entre las frías figuras de piedra.

Sus dedos lo apretaron como si leyera el temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Me odias tanto? —preguntó—. Soy demasiado orgulloso y no tengo la intención de pasar mi noche de bodas en una cama solitaria. Cuando un hombre se casa, sus noches de soledad se terminan y aquí, a la luz de la luna, tus ojos son un libro que yo leo y tus labios un pozo de agua del cual quiero beber. Ven, amor, ven a mis brazos y seamos una sola persona. Olvídate de todo y sólo sé mío.

Olvidar... No podía hacerlo, eran hombres, por todos los Dioses. Además,¿cómo podría olvidar algún día que lo había comprado, que era su dueño, que era parte de sus posesiones, igual que esta isla y Camelot, cobijado entre sus muros de piedra en una campiña hermosa y salvaje?

Un suspiro surgió en su garganta, convirtiéndose en un grito ahogado cuando Arthuro lo tomó en sus brazos, para cruzar el jardín y subir por la escalera; no era un hombre de piedra como esas figuras, sino un ser humano, sensual, tibio y determinado.

Sentía la necesidad de luchar contra él, pero era demasiado fuerte y decidió que la mejor defensa, sería permanecer pasivo. Un hombre tan apasionado querría una pareja que respondiera a sus caricias, no alguien que lo aceptara con indiferencia.

Llegaron a la habitación y allí lo depositó en el suelo. Una rápida mirada mostró a Merlín que las sábanas habían sido desdobladas, las lámparas sobre las mesas de noche iluminaban suavemente la alcoba y su piyama y bata, con bordados árabes, estaban dispuestos sobre el lecho.

Merlín sentía los violentos latidos de su corazón. Advirtió que, por primera vez desde que llegó a la pubertad, no tendría y no volvería a tener intimidad en su dormitorio. Arthuro tenía el derecho de entrar y salir a su antojo. Podía mirarlo desvestirse, si quería hacerlo. Podía entrar al cuarto de baño mientras se bañaba... era la persona con la que tendría más intimidad... era Arthuro, su marido.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose en silencio, totalmente solos después de las emociones del día de su boda. Merlín no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parecían suplicantes y que en el temblor de sus labios, se formaban silenciosas palabras, pidiendo la clemencia que él no iba a concederle. En ese momento, el ingles, conservador se había esfumado y era un verdadero semental Italiano, de la cabeza a los pies, para quien un esposo como Merlin era carne de su carne.

—Sé que te sientes muy tímido frente a mí —Arthuro rompió el silencio con su profunda voz, señaló una puerta que comunicaba con otra habitación—. Te voy a dejar un momento, para que te prepares para ir a la cama. No te duermas, Merlín, porque te despertaré.

Sin moverse observó cómo él se dirigía hacia la puerta arqueada, empotrada en el muro como todas las puertas de esta casa; cuando la abrió, Merlín pudo ver una habitación de paredes blancas, muy sobria, con un sofá bajo cubierto con una manta negra y blanca y con alfombras viejas sobre el suelo de madera. Luego se cerró la puerta, detrás de él; Merlín se quedó solo, las palabras flotaban en el aire que aspiró con desesperación.

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando alguna manera de escapar de él; pero ésta era una casa en una isla, había un inmenso mar, cubierto por la noche, bordada de estrellas, entre Merlin y tierra firme.

No podía hacer nada, sólo aceptar que era un recién casado en su noche de bodas.

Sintió que una gran inquietud recorría su cuerpo. Era una chico que había protegido sus sentimientos, que nunca se permitió esos manoseos y locuras, que daban a otros chicos más seguridad frente a sus parejas, en la primera ocasión.

Sin olvidar que de no ser por Arturo él jamás, hubiera pensado en ser besado por un hombre. Imaginarse algo mas, lo asustaba terriblemente.

Al ritmo de los latidos tempestuosos de su corazón, se preparó para acostarse. La bata de noche, con bordados árabes, tenía un sinfín de botones por la parte frontal.

La piyama consistía en un pantaloncillo corto y una camisa de seda blanca.

Merlín los sujetó, deliberadamente, con dedos temblorosos; uno por uno, hasta que se sintió encerrado en el conjunto. Luego fue al espejo y se observó... un pobre chico esbelto envuelto en ropa fina, la luz de las lamparitas del tocador brilló sobre su pelo, convirtiendo sus ojos en estanques de zafiros.

Que suceda lo que debe suceder, pensó, manteniendo su cuerpo muy quieto y erguido. Arthuro volvió a la habitación... una figura alta, envuelta en ropa de color negro, la bata entreabierta que dejaba ver su fuerte pecho, cubierto con vello rizado y rubio.

Al acercarse, sus ojos miraban la cara de Merlín. Indiscutiblemente, tenía una gracia felina. Merlín sabía que él no percibía ni su miedo ni su inseguridad, que no sabía nada de su ignorancia en cuanto a las delicias de la sensualidad.

Bajo la luz de las lámparas, Merlin tenía una pureza casi hechizante, su piel y cabello poseían destellos de magia a su alrededor y, a través de los ojos de su esposo, la mirada en los ojos de Merlin era la de una novicia a punto de enfrentar los misterios más ocultos de la vida.

— ¡Qué hermoso eres!

Durante un momento de sorpresa, Merlin creyó oír una nota de ternura en su voz... pero pronto se disipó cuando comenzó a desabotonar la bata con manos firmes y precisas, empezando por arriba; su mirada estaba fija en la de Merlin, mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente hacia abajo hasta que llegó al sitio donde su corazón latía apresuradamente.

—Estas prendas te sientan muy bien —murmuró—, pero quiero admirar tu blanca piel. Quiero tocarte, Merlín. Quiero tu suave sedosidad en mis brazos, derretirte en su calor, mi niño, aunque me odies por la mañana, aunque me veas como un degenerado y no como un amante.

Cuando llegó al nivel de sus caderas, lo derribó sobre la cama, inmovilizándolo con una pierna mientras que, con rapidez, acabó de desabotonar la bata por completo.

Se quedó tendido allí, envuelto en el delicado piyama y de pronto, Arthuro se inclinó sobre él y atrapó con sus labios la tibia y sedosa piel de su cuello

— ¿Me vas a obligar a tomarte? —preguntó agitado—. ¿Es así como quieres pasar nuestra noche de bodas?

Lo miró a los ojos, que eran tan penetrantes en el rostro tostado por el sol. Sintió sus manos resbalando sobre la tersura sedosa de su cuerpo, por debajo de la envoltura de tela que era su única defensa.

Con una especie de desesperación trató de no sentir nada. Volvió la cara a un lado, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior cuando sintió que le quitaba la camisa y después él se despojó de su bata dejándola a un costado. Merlin percibió el calor de su piel tibia sobre la de él, sus labios acariciando las partes sensibles de sus pezones. Le dolía la garganta y desesperado, ahogó un gemido de placer que quería escapar.

Merlín no se imaginaba que su propio cuerpo pudiera traicionarlo de esta manera, haciéndolo desear las manos y la boca tibia y sensual que lo acariciaban. Sentía su cuerpo arder. La mano de Arthuro rozaba, ligeramente la suave curva de su vientre y la yema de un dedo tocaba el ombligo, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Quería odiar lo que le hacía y despreciarse por sentir la dulce y agobiante necesidad de abandonarse al cuerpo y a la voluntad de Arthuro.

Sus ojos felinos lo contemplaron con ardor. No había apagado las lámparas, así que Merlin pudo ver la pasión y el placer en su cara, mientras lo acariciaba hasta hacer que cada fibra de su ser se encendiera con la llama del deseo. Él creía… esperaba que, al permanecer pasivo en sus brazos podría aparecer indiferente a su posesión, pero Arthuro conocía muy bien su sensibilidad y lo obligaba a cruzar el límite entre el control y el desenfreno.

Lo mantuvo cautivo... cautivo de sus ojos y sus manos, durante un momento largo y sensual y después posó su boca tibia sobre la suya ahogando así un gemido involuntario que nacía en lo más profundo de la garganta de Merlín, reaccionando al toque lascivo de las manos expertas de su esposo, qué se adentran en sus pantaloncillos, acariciándole tortuosamente, para luego quitárselos.

–No –gritó Merlín mientras intentaba soltarse, pero Arthuro, sonrió cómplice empujándolo contra el colchón, cuando Colin intento erguirse y escapar…

Arthuro le mostró el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su bata, era rojo y casi idéntico al que merlín usaba el día que se conocieron. El corazón de merlín se tambaleo en su interior, a la vez que era sujetado, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. –Resístete –rugió él–. Vamos. ¡Resístete! Así resultará más placentero someterte o, relájate; deja esta lucha inútil y demuéstrame cuanto te gustan mis caricias.

–Por favor.– Arthuro solo necesito una de sus mano para sujetar el pañuelo qué mantenía las muñecas de merlín unidas una sobre la otra.

Su mano libre…, se ubico en su cuello y descendió con la yema de sus dedos, tomando un camino sensual sobre la piel de su amante. Merlin se arqueo, cuando los dedos de Arturo acariciaron su vientre dibujando formas imaginarias hasta llegar a su cadera, desviándose hasta ubicarse entre sus muslos, para luego subir, quitándole el aire en el proceso.

Arthuro siguió explorándole con deleite y una vez que sintió que Merlín, ya no intentaría huir. Invito a su otra mano a la expedición.

Entonces Arthur lo toco ahí, en su sitio mas privado. donde había estado yendo en círculos como un depredador. La palma de la mano se ahueco con audacia sujetándole del miembro sensible y luego sus dedos comenzaron a tejer su magia. sabia bien donde acariciar y frotar y cuanta presión ejercer. Merlin se ruborizo y cerro sus manos sujetando las sabanas debajo de ellas .

Volvió a ahogar un gemido, excitado por completo, dado el perfecto trabajo que la boca de esposo realizaba al adentrar su miembro, en su boca, acariciándolo eróticamente con sus dientes.

Arthuro sonrío al escucharlo Maldecir entre susurros, ante el toque de la larga y atrevida legua de su esposo, saboreando el largo de su pene hasta la punta; como si, le estuviese dando una nueva y mejorada forma.

Cuando Arturo dejo momentáneamente su tarea, busco su boca con desesperación y merlín sintió su propio sabor através de los labios de su amante.

Luego de susurrar estas palabras en su oído. — eso es…, disfrútalo, disfrútalo, amor mío. — mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con tenacidad.

Excitado por las nuevas sensaciones, se dejo hacer a voluntad.

Arthuro lo desato y tomo una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hasta su miembro erecto. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fuera al sentir el contacto de sus pieles.

En cambio, Merlín se exalto al sentir como su mano tocaba el miembro duro de piel sedosa y caliente de su esposo.

Se sobresalto e intento soltarlo. Arthuro volvió a tomarlo con delicadeza y, manteniendo su mano, sobre la de merlín, siguió un movimiento ascendente y descendente; una y otra vez, Merlin absorbió mil emociones, erizándole la piel mientras qué Arthuro saboreo cada roce de su amado.

A pesar de no mirarlo, merlín era conciente del abultado miembro de su esposo. Arthuro era grande y para nada pequeño, en todos los sentidos. Merlin temía sufrir un infarto ante tal revelación.

Cuando Arturo sintió que ya no soportaría más.-tócate para mi- le ordeno. Merlin no era muy conciente de lo que sucedía apesar de ser parte de aquel fogoso acto.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, soltó el agarre que su esposo tenia sobre su miembro, y tomo la mano de Merlin y la poso sobre su propio erección. Merlin estaba sorprendido de lo excitado que se había puesto. Hasta podía sentir el dolor mezclado con el placer al tocarse.

Arthuro lo giro, suavemente, sobre la cama prohibiéndole dejar de tocarse y enterró su nariz entre medio de las pálidas nalgas de Merlín. Colin estaba perdido en el placer que experimentaba y solo se asusto, cuando Arturo paso su lengua acariciando su entrada.

Se sonrojo e intento alejarse, pero Arthuro lo sujeto de las caderas y lo mantuvo en la posición mas cómoda para ambos. Arthuro disfruto cada gemido de su amante sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad al ver que no le era del todo desagradable para su pareja.

Merlin tuvo una segunda y ultima revelación increíble: "Nunca volveré a ser yo mismo... Arthuro se ha apoderado de mí". pensó, mientras la lengua de su esposo se colaba dentro de los pliegues de su ano.

Él éxtasis que exhalaba cada uno de los poros de sus cuerpos, parecía no acabar, hasta qué su esposo volvió a girarlo y tras besarlo con desesperación. Elevo sus caderas y busco con sus dedos, la entrada, metiendo uno, dos y por ultimo tres dedos. Dejando a un Merlin bastante sensible debajo de su cuerpo.

Entonces…

Él lo invadía... lo lastimaba. Trató de apartarlo lejos de sí.

—Quieto, no hagas eso —suspiró, agitado y atrapándolo en la tibia fuerza de sus manos, logró de Merlin el abandono completo que había buscado desde el principio del acto de amor.

Permaneció tendido entre sus brazos, sintiendo su increíble fuerza viril. Las envestidas iban subiendo en fuerza y velocidad a medida que su cuerpo se iba adaptando al tamaño de su esposo. Sus lagrimas habían sido absorbidas por los labios cariñosos mientras, sus oídos escuchaban palabras en Italiano y en inglés, sus cuerpo se arquearon buscando los músculos de él y los dedos se hundieron, enredándose entre sus cabellos rubios. No había nada más en el mundo excepto la unión tumultuosa y ardiente de sus cuerpos.

Arthuro no se durmió hasta el amanecer, que se asomó suave y fresco a través de las ventanas. Un fuerte brazo y una larga pierna se cruzaban sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño que abrazaba.

Merlín yacía, lánguido, escuchando la respiración de Arthuro, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos que hacía en su sueño. Se atrevió a tocar su piel tibia, tenía curiosidad por aquel cuerpo bronceado y atlético que lo había sometido y, al final llevado a la cima del placer y la excitación. Un placer más grande que el dolor inicial de la posesión. Su cuerpo joven y flexible fue despertado por él de tal manera, que un extraño y agradable calor se encendió en el centro de su ser, a pesar de que había permanecido virgen, de muchas formas, hasta ese momento.

Su mente aún había estado vacía de las imágenes de hombres con mujeres y, sólo fugazmente había pensado en cómo la gente podía lograr ese abandono en el amor que compartían. Le parecía más bien, una manera poco digna de expresar afecto y llegó a la conclusión de que las mujeres se sometían, con pasividad, a los deseos de sus maridos, sin compartir la sensualidad que no toma en consideración ni la dignidad ni el pudor, sino una salvaje grandeza... como el mar tempestuoso... como una tormenta… como algo muy primitivo e indómito.

Merlín sabía que Arthuro lo había disfrutado desde lo más profundo de su naturaleza y, al hacerlo, de un inocente joven, lo había convertido en alguien completamente suyo. Con cuidado, deslizó sus dedos de su pecho sintiendo latir su corazón bajo el sensual vello rubio. Un estremecimiento de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un extraño vacío en su vientre. Arthuro era dueño de si mismo y, durante toda la noche, lo había sido de Merlin. Durmiendo parecía muy distante aunque sus tibios cuerpos se tocaban, los párpados cerrados escondían el fuego que se había encendido y ardió en sus ojos. Arthuro le enseñó esa noche, que las pasiones del cuerpo no eran nada de lo que debía estar avergonzado y, al final, sin vergüenza ni inhibiciones, ni el triste recuerdo del motivo de su matrimonio, habían impedido que Merlín se entregara a él sin reservas.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de dormirse, con el fuerte brazo que lo rodeaba, atándolo a él. Ahora era la propiedad de Arthuro Pendragón y, lo que le pertenecía, él lo tornaba y lo conservaba, con la tenacidad de un hombre acostumbrado a usar el ingenio y los músculos para construir su vida sobre las rocas de pasada pobreza.

Merlín, el del cabello castaño, casi oscuro, con una boca casi femenina pero temeraria y un cuerpo desprovistos de grandes músculos, pertenecía al único hombre en el mundo al que trató de evitar y él lo atraía hacia si, como si el sueño fuera algo peligroso... como si, mientras durmiera Merlín pudiera escapar de su posesión.


	10. Pasado, presente y futuro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cometí el terrible error de apretar eliminar y..y cuando quería subir el nuevo capitulo. no se imaginan lo que me costo subir capitulo por capitulo nuevamente u..u soy un desastre en todo, mas cuando se trata de tecnología. jajaja. Recuerden... falta poco para el final. :) espero les guste este capitulo. Como siempre... díganme; lo que opinan.

Al llegar se encargo de saludar a cada uno de sus empleados. Desde el chef principal hasta la moza con poca experiencia. — Bien, ¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso qué tanto deseaba hablar conmigo?

— Por aquí — Señalo Elena; su joven rubia y distinguida asistente mientras qué con un giro de gracia la guiaba por el corredor de la cocina hasta donde estaban los clientes — realmente creo qué se trata de alguien importante… dado qué ha venido los últimos días, muy a pesar de que le eh dicho que estabas de viaje pero él ah esperando con insistencia — Gwen solo asistía a cada cosa que ella decía — tome de la mejor cosecha y pide tu especialidad… además siempre reserva la meza del centro.

— Bien, pero cálmate temo que te de un ataque de ansiedad.

— No bromees. ¡Te digo!, Gwen qué debe ser un reportero o, un degustador importante. Quizás nos den una muy buena critica. OH, por dios. Y él es tan caliente… — ella largo una risa ligera ante su emocionada asistente — Ahí esta.

Gwen abandono tanto su risa como su sonrisa y palideció reprimiendo el grito que deseaba escalar de su garganta, tapándose la boca.

En cuanto la ve, se levanta de su asiento, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Elena tardo un poco en notar que su jefa casi se desfallecía al anclar su mirada sobre aquél hombre — Gwen, ¿estas bien? es acaso…, tú…,¿Le conoces…?, — ella asiste puesto que su voz no encuentra el camino.

— ¿Quieres que le pida que se marche?

— No es necesario — Sonríe, y con un gesto de la mano le pide que se marche. — Estamos aquí. Por cualquier cosa. Dijo observando con el cenó fruncido esta vez al sujeto parado a unos pasos de ellas.

Pervival Jacovich vestía ropa casual. Franela deportiva amarillo claro e impecables pantalones blancos. Parecía un jugador de golf.

No era imposible que la hubiese encontrado, pero si, sorprendente qué viniese después de tantos años por ella.

Se acerco con las rodillas prácticamente tambaleándose sobre los tacones altos —¡¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto ella en un susurro perdido y casi inaudible con el propósito de no alarmar a los clientes, quienes comían placidamente en su fino y elegante restorán.— Creí qué formaba parte del pasado.

Ella iba muy elegante enfundada en un vestido negro de ligera pedrería en el frente y con un discreto escote en la parte de adelante y atrás, su diminuta bolsita de piel de lagarto y zapatos de medio tacón de color tinto, llevaba unos aretes de rubí qué brillaban bajo su cabello ondulado y largo.

— No te puedes borrar o, siquiera fingir qué jamás nos conociste. — La sujeto bruscamente del brazo y corrió la silla para obligarla a sentarse con él. — No cuando él aún te hace parte de su presente.

Ella azotó su bolsita de mano, sobre la mesa —Es demasiado tarde para hablar, imagino que hasta tú te darás cuenta.

—Han pasado seis años desde que te fuiste –dijo él, con aparente calma.— Imagino que es tiempo suficiente para darle un cierre; al error que todos cometimos.

— No me culpes. — ambos estaban sentados unos frente al otro, los ojos fijos con ardor a rencor — No lo hagas, tú no eres quien para hacerlo.

— Solamente los presente. No era mi intención qué té metieras en su cama.

La copa de cristal cargada de agua fue atrapada por la mano de él antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle exitosamente su contenido a la cara. — Me enamoré. — Se escuso ella.

— ¿Al igual que con Arturo?, y luego…, me dirás que fue de la idea y, no de la persona. ¿Como hace años?.

— Me dejaste ir aquella vez, ¿Por qué buscarme ahora?. Yo los ame a ambos, pero era demasiado joven y no sabia lo que quería. Pero ahora es diferente y tengo derecho a hacer con mi vida lo qué se me plazca. Yo…, ya, no te considero mi tutor. El tiempo en que me aconsejabas ir por el camino correcto se acabo ¿no es así?.

—Si, es así — balbució él , y de pronto se irguió en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes fijos en sus manos.

Se refregó las manos incomoda por las ligeras miradas de los entrometidos clientes. Él se le quedo mirando y ella apretó sus manos escondiendo sus dedos. Estaba tensa y vulnerable dado el fuerte impacto que le provocaba tener a ese hombre qué se hizo cargo de ella, tras la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano.

Era lo mas cercano a un tío o hermano mayor que había llegado a sentir en su corazón. Le hubiese encantado poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que había anhelado reencontrarse con él. Contarle todos sus logros, poder decirle lo dichosa y feliz que era ahora junto a su prometido. Claro, siempre olvidando tanto a Lancelot como Arthuro en el proceso. Le dolía tanto todo lo ocurrido. Lo triste es que sabia que su corazón no olvidaría que por culpa del mismo hombre lo había perdido todo. Percival seguramente ni se imaginaba él rencor que le guardaba dada su relación antes de que ella tomara "esas" malas decisiones.

Se odiaba tanto por sentir este resentimiento por alguien como él. Muy a pesar de qué era él único al que podría sentir o, considerar su familia.

No había una gran diferencia de edad pero si de posición, de experiencia y, sabiduría.

Ella noto su atenta mirada y el silencio cerniéndose entre ellos, miro sus manos y las quito de la mesa colocándolas sobre su falda, tarde por qué él ya había notado, el brillo dorado de aquella sortija de matrimonio.

No supo por qué, pero ese gesto lo dejó muy desilusionado de repente. —De acuerdo, una pregunta y te dejare vivir en tu nuevo cuento encantado.

— ¿Cual?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?,¡¿Qué?! — ella acerco su rostro.

— Dime por qué huiste. Sí, Arturo ya se había enterado de vuestra traición. Si, Él y tú salían juntos, sé acostaban juntos, hacían planes a futuro,¡juntos! ¿Cuándo fue qué decidiste largarte de esa manera?.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?. En cualquier caso, ahora nada importa— continuo encogiéndose de hombros — seis años mas tarde conseguiste lo que querías. tu sigues siendo su apoderado y mano derecha. Tengo entendido qué hasta manejas sus negocios.

—¿crees que eso es lo qué buscaba?. Piensas, qué te tome bajo mi protección ¿para llegar a él? — se rió amargamente — No necesitaba de algo tan bajo para eso. Si cuide de ti era por que admiraba a tu padre y apreciaba la amistad que tenía con el mío. Además, Elías era uno de mis mejores amigos…, también me dolió su muerte. Lo sentía mi hermano y por eso creí que debía mantenerte a salvo. En honor su memoria. En cuanto a Lancelot; Si me encargo de sus asuntos es por qué siempre e procurado cuidar de él como intente hacerlo contigo.

— Por supuesto, siempre has hecho lo qué te interesaba y cuidado de nosotros los pobres indefensos, eres todo un santo. Deberías tener tu propia capilla.

Ella pestano ante el golpe seco contra la mesa — Nunca quise algo tan bajo como lo qué se cuece en tu sucia cabecita. ¿Manejar la herencia de Lancelot y la tuya? Eso es lo que piensas qué quería contigo. Manejarlo como un títere para tenerlo bajo mi sombra. Soy su amigo desde mucho antes qué tu padre conociera al mío. Yo no tejo telarañas a mi beneficio, como ellos lo hacían.

— Somos igual que nuestros padres. Tú lo dijiste; "No podemos borrar el pasado" Ya sabes, Confiar en alguien qué no sea a si mismo es la mayor estupidez del hombre.

— Si, y tú hermano murió por la imprudencia de seguir sus pasos — Gwen apretó los parpados, conteniendo las lagrimas. — Yo quería una vida diferente para nosotros. Hasta me alegre de que te comprometieras con Arturo, yo sabia él tipo de hombre que era a pesar de su pesado destino. Yo sabia que podrías ser feliz con él, pero…, te metiste con Lancelot. Me juraste que lo amabas y luego de enfrentar a ambos, simplemente te marchaste. Y si hablas de aquella herencia deberías ver que lo que tu padre te dejo fueron deudas. Les di valor haciendo las inversiones correctas. Gracias a eso…, gracias a este ladrón…, tú estas donde estas y no pidiendo limosna en la calle.

— debo darte las gracias, ¿entonces?.

— Solo habla con Lancelot y explícale por qué fue que desapareciste de esa forma.

— Oh, ¡por favor! No volvamos con lo mismo. Y dejemos clara una cosa: yo no desaparecí hace seis años; simplemente, me largue. tenia diecinueve años y, si no me equívoco, en este país a esa edad se te considera un adulto capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Además, te deje una nota.

— «No te molestes en buscarme, porque no me encontraras»— Cito Percival con indignación. — te parece bonito dejarme una nota como esa. Yo me preocupaba por ti. Lancelot también y tu partida lo destrozó, era otro hombre con la luz de sus ojos apagada. Él traiciono a su primo, a su sangre, por ti.

—Era mas de lo que sé merecían.— Gwen sonrío con tristeza — No te lo ha dicho aún… ¿no es así?. En ese tiempo, Percy… de haber ido a decirte que me iba…, no se de lo que hubiese sido capas. — Gwen tomo una servilleta de tela fina y empezó apretarla entre sus dedos, sin poder sostener su rostro sereno. — Yo…, realmente te odiaba. — apretó los dientes ante su declaración. — Te odiaba tanto. — de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas deslizándose de sus mejillas hasta su menton — Dessié tantas cosas malas para ti, quise gritarte y decirte tanto. Yo…

…Yo quise matarte — Gwen suspiro sintiendo que al fin sacaba algo que la había estado consumiendo por mucho tiempo y observo fijamente la esquina que era sujeta por aquel pilar que llevaba colgado un cuadro con la firma de Elías, en honor a su fallecido hermano, quién era un aficionado pintor.

— Detente. No sabes lo que dices.

— No. Yo realmente quise tomar un arma y hacer aquello que corre por las venas de nuestras familias. Matar y herir es parte de nuestra esencia después de todo. Pero abrí los ojos antes de hacer aquello, desconsolada ante la cruel realidad de que nunca tendría el suficiente valor para vivir con ello. Y, solo pude armar mis valijas e irme…, me largué y nos salve a ambos. Me sentía tan denigrada y sin valor.

— Estas siendo irracional. ¿por que querrías hacerme daño?. Yo te quería…. No, yo, te quiero como a una hermana. Hasta trate de ser un buen hermano mayor para ti. ¿Por qué odiarme?, Estas mintiendo.

— Por qué eras el culpable de todo.

— Solo por presentarte a Lancelot cuando eras la prometida de Arturo.

Gwen negó y luego ladeo la cabeza no muy segura. Se limpio las lagrimas y continuo. — En parte…, pero no es la razón. El amor debe ser recíproco, y siempre lo es pero muchas veces de la forma incorrecta. Era mas qué obvia su admiración por ti. ¡Dios! De hecho todo tiene, sentido. tu siempre has estado a su lado…, como no enamorarse de alguien como tú que siempre pone las necesidades de todos enzima de las suyas propias.

— Gwenevere, no eh venido a escuchar tus delirios.

— Percival, tu prácticamente le enseñaste a caminar entre los cuervos y ha deslizarse entre las serpientes venenosas.

— tal parece qué no ha tiempo.

— Me lo merezco.

— Solo quiero que hables con él y enmiendes tu error y lo hagas entrar en razón. Ahora qué Arturo se ha casado. Todos los negocios de su padre están en su poder. Lancelot quiere romper el trato entre las familias y sabes lo que eso significaría…,sangre y mas sangre. Necesito que hables con él. Solo a ti te escuchara.

— Arthuro, casado…, valla — la angustia en su rostro se dejo ver con facilidad.

— debía seguir con su vida, al igual qué tú.

— Dile a Lancelot que haga lo mismo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Ignorándolos, estas cometiendo otro estupido error.

— El verdadero error que cometí fue poner a esa persona como prioridad en mi vida, y peor aun, sabiendo que sólo era una opción. Arturo me amaba pero yo lo traicione sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Lancelot creyó amarme y, yo quise créelo. Pero…, yo era la ilusión atrapando su corazón; en donde escondía su verdaderos y mas bajos deseos. Él siempre a estado enamorado de ti.

Tomo su billetera y lanzo unos dólares sobre la mesa Ella se puso de pie junto a la mesa. —fue una estupidez… — Percival se levanto acomodándose su chaqueta y se giro para irse. —…,y una perdida de tiempo, venir.

Sujeto su brazo para no dejarlo marchar — No intentes hacerme pasar por; una loca. — él se soltó y ella se mantuvo derecha con los ojos fijos en su espalda. — Sabes qué es la verdad.

— Mientes. — camino, sintiendo demasiado lejos la puerta.

— Él estuvo aquí hace tres años y me lo confeso. — Detuvo sus pasos nuevamente mientras las personas, en aquel restorán, fingían no estar interesados en aquella discuta novelesca. — Pensé que tendría los cojones suficientes para admitir sus sentimientos. Pero veo que aún no se atreve a mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo.

El corazón de Percival se balanceo dentro del pecho. — Tengo que salir de aquí.

— Eres tan ciego como él. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo. Además.¿Si tanto me amaba, por qué me dejo ir?

— El vino no esta mal… — con voz dura y severa — pero la atención es pésima.

— ¡Espera! — Soltó como si la palabra la estuviese ahogando y necesitara escupirla. Él se giro hacia ella y en cuanto la vio a los ojos, tuvo el presentimiento de que debió seguir sus pasos hasta la puerta.

— Ahí…, ahí algo más…

Percival entró en la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento y se encontró a dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá frente a él.

La más joven de las dos era Michelle Robinson, su ultima madrastra ( Excelente madre sustituta de todas las que pudo tener) y la otra, la que tenia los ojos llorosos y contenía las lagrimas con un pañuelo rosado todo bordado, era nada más y nada menos qué Lady Marilyn Fertford; la esposa del ministro de economía y la madre de Lancelot.

Ambas mujeres parecían estar en estado de shock, pero él no se encontraba mentalmente capacitado para adivinas o tan siquiera tener una charla decente con tan prestigiosas damas. Carraspeo, esperando una explicación para su visita.

Marilyn salto del sofá, para abrazarlo : —¡Cuánto ha crecido este niño, Dios mío, cuánto ha crecido!.— chillo — ¡Y qué porte!, todavía recuerdo cuando te pedí amablemente ser el modelo de mi hijo. De no ser por ti. Mi hijo seguiría siendo un joven descuidado y caprichoso…

— Caprichoso es…. No, creo poder con tan grande milagro.. — Marilyn sonrío con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Marilyn? — desvió su ceja alzada hacia su madrastra —, Michelle, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?.

Marilyn no era una mujer de hacer visitas, era más practica… ella prefería disfrutar de las comodidades de su mansión o tomar un largo viaje con sus amigas, lejos de la civilización que tanto conocía como paparazzi. Después de la muerte de su ultimo esposo, prefería mantenerse al margen de los amantes y de las revistas. Si había algo que Percival sabia es que Marilyn solo podía llorar por una razón y esa era; su hijo.

Michelle no pudo contestar por qué Marilyn con evidente pesar le comento su problema.

— Estoy buscando a Lancelot ¿Lo has visto? ¿has hablado con él?

— la ultima vez, fue cuando regresamos de Argentina hace unos días. Yo… tuve que salir de viaje nuevamente. Acabo de regresar, pero no eh podido dar con él por teléfono.

—Estoy preocupada, Percy.

— Ella teme que Lancelot se dirija a Albión.

— Michelle, yo, no creo que Lance… — Marilyn lo tomo del brazo interrumpiendo su intento de excusar a su amigo por su ausencia.

— Hoy fui a su oficina para invitarlo a almorzar… pero no lo encontré. Su secretaria me dijo que salio de viaje pero no le pidió sacar vuelo alguno. — El semblante de la señora era de completa preocupación. — llame al puerto, Lancelot tomo el "albatros" según el cuidador, zarpó hacia Demon blue pero desde que me levante en la mañana qué el corazón me duele y, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Merlin se despertó mucho tiempo después, encontrando a Sofia junto a su cama. Tenía en las manos una bandeja de comida y miraba a Merlin con atención; sus ojos se encontraron en el momento en que la doncel se desperezaba.

Apartando el revuelto flequillo de su frente, Merlin se sentó, ruborizándose al descubrir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

Sabía que existía una antigua tradición en todos los matrimonios y esperó, fervientemente, que este no fuera el caso, por obvias razones.

Aunque había muchas probabilidades de qué Morgana le hubiera pedido secretamente a Sofia, que se asegurara de que el esposo de su hermano era virgen.

La sola idea, lo hizo reírse solo y, dejarle en claro a Sofía; la perdida de su cordura.

Todo, gracias, a está familia.

— él joven durmió bien —murmuró Sofía, más como una afirmación que una respuesta.

—Si —Merlin miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y no pudo reprimir una exclamación cuando vio la hora. Eran las tres de la tarde. El ardiente sol, ya estaba atenuado por las persianas de la ventana, un abanico grande de techo giraba sus aspas en el centro de la habitación, refrescando el ambiente—. ¡Por Dios!, ¿es posible que hayan pasado tantas horas?

—No lo dude — Sofía no sonrió al hablar—. Le he traído la comida al "señorito" porque la hora del desayuno pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Comerá en la cama, joven?

—No, tengo que bañarme — Merlin retiró las mantas olvidando que no tenía puesto su piyama, desde hacía varias horas. Un suave rubor cubrió su rostro al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de los ojos oscuros de la doncella.

Se envolvió rápidamente en las sabanas y balbuceo, todas las disculpas que sabia, sin dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Pasó rápido junto a Sofia y entró en el cuarto de baño, diciéndole que comería en el balcón.

Cuando estuvo en la ducha, recordó cada momento de la noche anterior. Con una sensualidad de la que nunca se creyó capaz, enjuagó la espuma perfumada que cubría su cuerpo, recordando cómo Arthuro había acariciado con los labios cada curva, cada cavidad y cada parte insinuante de sus formas.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre y sus párpados se entrecerraron por el peso de estos sensuales pensamientos. No podía negar el placer que había tenido en esos brazos fuertes y posesivos. Arthuro era todo un salvaje y lo había llevado en un viaje erótico de una emoción increíble.

Y ocurriría de nuevo, pensó, mientras se pasaba la toalla por la piel. Una y otra vez, yacería en sus brazos y se amarían con pasión.

Y Merlin querría su pasión... se regocijaría en sus labios, que pronunciarían palabras ardientes, en todos esos idiomas qué ahora sabia, su esposo conocía; mirando sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas en el espejo de la pared, Merlin se preguntó si Arturo se habría abierto paso hasta su corazón.

Era algo que no podía saber... algo en lo que casi no se atrevía a pensar, hasta dentro de un rato, cuando lo volviera a ver. El amor era un misterio muy grande, una emoción extraña y avasalladora. Merlin había leído que el apasionamiento podía confundirse a veces con el amor, que el cuerpo podía dominar la mente.

En la iglesia, se había sentido como un extraño en el altar, rodeado por los invitados. En la recepción, la desesperación lo afectó tanto, física y mentalmente, que había caído al agua desde el balcón.

Despacio, situó frente al espejo su mediano cuerpo y vio de nuevo el moretón en su hombro que Arthuro creía haberle hecho en el agua, cuando se lanzó para salvarlo.

Parecía la única posibilidad y, sin embargo, Merlin nunca había pensado que Arthuro fuera un monstruo, tan sólo una poderosa fuerza que amenazaba su libertad e independencia. Él no llegaría al extremo de ahogarse para escapar de Arthuro. Esa clase de tontería no era parte de su naturaleza, pero la lucha en el lago había ocurrido. Merlin estuvo hundido en el agua, tratando de alcanzar la superficie, sintiéndose muy asustado.

Su esposo, le dijo que olvidara y anoche, de manera concluyente, logró hacer que enterrara en su mente ese triste acontecimiento.

Merlin se percató, con un estremecimiento causado por la sorpresa, de que, simplemente, lo había hecho... feliz. Todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su piel estaba encendida y su cabello brillaba, mientras que, en lo profundo de sus ojos, había una chispa de alegría.

Sintió como si nunca hubiese habido un ayer, como si nada hubiera existido hasta la noche anterior. Ciñéndose el cinturón de su bata, regresó a la habitación, donde las persianas estaban abiertas dejando libre la salida al balcón; sobre una mesa protegida por una gran sombrilla con rayas, esperaba su comida.

Fue hasta el barandal de hierro forjado del balcón, que estaba caliente por el sol. Nunca había sentido un sol tan cálido, que hacía brillar el mar con el intenso color azul de los zafiros. Esto era Albion, lejos de todo lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces, cuando no imaginaba que le faltaba algo esencial, fascinante e increíble.

Ese día Merlín era consciente de todo, tan lleno de vida como nunca. Se deleitó con este sentimiento, cada sorbo de café le parecía delicioso y lo mismo cada bocado de su comida.

Cuando trataba de decidir cuál de las frutas comería, contemplando las uvas de color violáceo y los melocotones jugosos, o bien una… manzana.

Merlin alzo una ceja, manteniendo su mano en alto, se dio cuenta que detrás de la canasta, con grandes y rojas manzanas, se hallaba una pequeña caja con un moño azul. Al levantarla, los cuatro lados qué la formaban, se abrieron y, en el centro, se encontraba un objeto envuelto con papel de aluminio que él se apresuró a desenvolver.

Merlin contuvo el aliento al descubrir un rubí en forma de corazón dentro de un globo de cristal.

Recordó que algunos años atrás, había codiciado, uno de esos, qué al agitarse; mostraban la nevada gentil de una blanca y primorosa navidad.

Pero solo consiguió hacerse de uno por unos cuantos segundos. Al salir de la tienda, alguien choco con él y convirtió su preciado objeto, en fragmentos desparramados sobre el suelo asfáltico. Ni siquiera había tenido el grato momento de agitar el pequeño globo. No tenia dinero para otro y al crecer con un hermano problemático le fue difícil continuar con su vieja admiración por ellos.

Emocionado, lo sostuvo sobre sus dedos con delicadeza, observando cómo relumbraba bajo el sol, con un fulgor rojo como la sangre. En vez de la blanca nieve lo que caían sobre aquel corazón eran pequeñas hojitas blancas qué parecían cumplir con la forma de pétalos de rozas.

—Espero que te guste —murmuró una voz.

Se volvió enseguida para ver a Arthuro, de pie en la puerta del balcón, con su piel del color de la madera de teca, envuelto en unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una playera.

—Es maravilloso —la respiración parecía obstruir su garganta cuando él se acercó. Era el mismo hombre de siempre, y Merlín pareció exactamente igual que antes pero, después de la noche anterior, todo había cambiado; este nuevo aspecto se leía en los ojos sonrientes y satisfechos de Arthuro.

—Dormiste como un bebé, ¿no? —se inclinó sobre su esposo y con un movimiento involuntario, Merlin levantó los labios para encontrar los de él, y al tiempo que lo besaba lo puso de pie, apretándolo con fuerza contra si—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró mientras que su mano acariciaba el cabello oscuro y sus ojos recorrían la cara de su amado.

Sabía a lo que se refería y se sonrojó. La sonrisa de los ojos de Arthuro se hizo más brillante al contemplar el hermoso rostro y con las yemas de los dedos, tocó la sedosa y sonrosada piel de sus mejillas.

— ¿Así que te gusta?

Merlín asintió.

—Lamento el accidente de hace algunos años…, quise acercarme a ti. Pero, tú torpeza arruino el momento.

—¡¿Mi torpeza?!— apenas empujo el hombro de Arturo, por el insulto. —Un momento; Entonces, tú eras… aquél sujeto.

— Solo quería…,— beso la punta de su nariz y luego volvió a sus ojos. — desearte una feliz navidad, al menos al pasar…. — con la punta de su dedo envuelto en su anillo de casado, toco el mismo lugar que minutos antes había besado, causando que Merlín arrugara su pequeña y delicada nariz con una sonrisa. — No imagine qué estuvieras tan deslumbrado por aquel adorno qué me ignoraras rotundamente. — Arturo fingió un puchero lastimero — Prácticamente me llevaste por delante. — dijo mirando lejos de Merlín fingiéndose ofendido, causando qué esté tomara su rostro para volver la atención de su esposo a él. — Me sentí terriblemente invisible.

— pobre de ti — le obsequio el toque de sus labios.

— No es el mismo, yo lo hice para ti, por qué quería que fuera especial.

—Eres un hombre que está lleno de sorpresas, Arthuro.

—Piensa que es la sangre de mi corazón —murmuró y, tomando el adorno, lo colocó sobre la mesa, entre medio de ambos. Sujeto las manos de Merlín entre las suyas. él rubí dentro del globo, brillo resaltando su hermoso color —.Siempre te consideré un ser mágico y hermoso —dijo Arthuro con una voz más grave que antes—, pero ahora, cielo mio, tienes un calor que me excita y me atrae. Creo que nuestra noche de bodas fue muy agradable para ambos, ¿no te parece?

Merlin libero una de sus manos y acarició el cristal que rodeaba el rubí y lo miró a los ojos con timidez, completamente consciente de que ningún hombre lo llegaría a conocer como Arthuro. En una ocasión, le preguntó a Sir Gaius si los seres humanos podían haberse conocido en vidas anteriores. Ahora, en este momento, Merlin sentía como si él y Arthuro hubieran estado así, juntos bajo el sol en tiempos muy remotos. Percibía su presencia como si las células de su piel fueran las suyas... como si su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que el de él.

—Ayer tenías temores y resentimientos —dijo—. ¿Han desaparecido por completo?

—Casi —respondió sin mentir—. Siempre lamentaré que Gwaine te haya robado dinero, eso no puedo evitarlo.

—Eres joven, orgulloso y romántico —gesticuló, extendiendo las manos, significativamente—, es comprensible. Ahora, háblame de tus amores.

—Siempre... tendré miedo.

— ¿Miedo, Merlin?

—Miedo de que pienses —sus dedos apretaron el globo de cristal—, cuando estemos haciendo el amor, que te estoy pagando.

Arthuro lanzó un juramento; lo atrajo con fuerza, levantándolo en sus brazos y así se dirigió al dormitorio. Lo llevó a la cama donde se habían eclipsado los recuerdos tristes; sentían de nuevo la necesidad de encontrar placer y olvidar el dolor.

Las ardientes emociones los abrasaron de nuevo, al unir sus labios; Arthuro lo depositó con lentitud en el lecho, que había vuelto a arreglar, con sábanas limpias.

— ¡Ah!, el dulce fuego de estos ojos —Arthuro tomó su cara entre las manos y buscó sus ojos durante un momento, en el que ni si quiera respiraron.

Merlín lo miraba con expresión soñadora, sus labios entreabiertos esperaban sus besos aun cuando murmuró:—No debemos... ¡no a esta hora del día!

—Esta es la hora de la siesta, mi pequeño costumbrista —rió suavemente—. Sólo un tonto desperdiciaría este tiempo que es un regalo de Dios, nunca dos personas como nosotros.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Arthuro? — yacía sumiso, inmóvil mientras él soltaba el cinturón que ceñía su bata y apartaba la tela que cubría su cuerpo, despacio, como si estuviera anticipando el clímax del placer.

—Nosotros, amore , hemos esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

— ¡Oh! —sus ojos se mostraron arrepentidos mientras lo observaba quitarse la playera, revelando su rostro bronceado y el delgado cinto de piel de sus pantalones—. No me vas a perdonar fácilmente el haberte rechazado, ¿verdad, Arthuro?

Él movió la cabeza, negando. Su figura parecía labrada en madera oscura, fuerte y poderosa y tenía un temperamento decidido que confirmaba esta impresión.

—Desperdiciaste un tiempo precioso para nosotros, mi niño, hasta que ese inútil hermano tuyo te obligó a recurrir a mí —se inclinó hacia él y deslizó la mano desde la garganta hasta las caderas—. No te perdonaré todas las siestas que pudimos haber pasado juntos, como lo vamos a hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa si regresa la doncella? —aunque las palabras quisieran negar su propia excitación, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las sensuales caricias. Su poder lo estaba dominando y Merlín no podía resistirlo. Y, como si fuera un precioso objeto por el que había pagado mucho dinero, lo contempló, disfrutando lo que veía, mientras sus manos sentían la textura de su piel, posando su boca sobre las curvas suaves de su boca, admirando el brillo de sus dientes, las espesas pestañas que daban un misterio sensual a sus ojos, los intensos destellos de luz resbalando por su cabello, las profundas sombras que se proyectaban en su piel en los sitios donde sus formas se volvían más provocativas a la visión.

Merlin yacía bajo el arco del pecho y sus hombros; su rostro tenía un cautivador atractivo, parecía que, con Arthuro, siempre era la primera vez que se hacían el amor.

—Tienes una boca incitante —movió sensualmente sus labios sobre los de él—. Tienes el cuerpo de un joven, pero eres un ángel. Eres mío y no importa lo que suceda, Merlin, siempre lo serás... aunque me odies.

— ¿Odiarte? —sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, Merlín podía sentir el calor y la emoción expectante de su varonil cuerpo pegado al suyo—. Nunca lo podría hacer, Arthuro.

—Eso dices, amado mio, pero todo es posible cuando se trata de nosotros dos —diciendo esto lo poseyó y el tiempo se detuvo en el universo. Estaban solos, juntos y Merlin sintió como si tuviera entre sus brazos la fuerza de la vida.

El éxtasis fue mayor que antes, porque su cuerpo ya no ignoraba las maravillosas sensaciones que podía sentir. Y Arthuro tenía un deseo tan pasional y sabía llevarlo tan bien, de una sensación a otra, que el placer parecía romperse en una cascada que bañaba las partes ocultas y más profundas de su ser.

El sol se ponía cuando culminó su gozo y los rayos rojos y dorados entraban por el balcón; Arthuro parecía una figura de bronce junto a su blancura, la cara descansando sobre el cabello oscuro y revuelto.

—Hueles tan delicioso…, tan exquisito—murmuró—. Tú esencia esta repleta de sorpresas, amore mio.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendo, Arthuro? — Él descansaba sobre el vello tibio de su pecho y entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él. Sentía un sensual relajamiento que le pareció exquisito y un gozo primitivo, al descubrir su propio cuerpo; estar así, junto al calor de su amante, era la experiencia más profunda que Merlin podría conocer jamás.

—Eres tan apasionado como cualquier amante —le contestó.

— ¿Es un cumplido, Arthuro, o una confesión? —dijo, provocativo, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió curiosidad por los antiguos amanes que había conocido y junto a los cuales había yacido después de compartir el placer físico—. ¿Has tenido muchos amantes en tu vida?

—No siempre estuve casado —se burló—, y mi madre no trajo al mundo un hijo que sintiera inclinación por el celibato.

—Entonces…

—Había mujeres que me gustaban y a las que admiraba, hasta que te vi, y temí estar perdiendo la razón. Intente ignorar mis arrebatados sentimientos pero solo podía pensar en el niño en el mercado de frutos. Mi hermoso angel; entonces sentí que podía renunciar a mi libertad.

—Es extraño —murmuró—, pero me disgustaba pensar que estaría atado a alguien. Cuando cabalgaba por el campo, rodeado de colores bronce y morado, viendo una chispa en los arroyos, como armadura brillante, no quería nunca pertenecer a algo o a alguien que me robara mi espíritu libre; incluso, prefería montar a pelo para que mi caballo pudiera sentirse tan libre como yo. Cuando supe qué debía casarme contigo me aterrorice.

—Como te dije, amore bello, tú me hiciste creer que nunca podría poseerte totalmente —se incorporó y estudió su cara a la luz rojiza que inundaba la habitación—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que te entregaste a mí, por completo?

Merlin sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos y tendió una mano hacia él, presionándola contra su áspera mejilla.

—Estar aquí, contigo, es como cabalgar libre por el campo; hay algo en ti de esa calidad indómita, Arthuro, algo del misterio de sus rocas, que cautiva ese espíritu. Dime, Arthuro, ¿cuándo regresare a

Ealdor?

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras; después, Arthuro se apartó de él, poniéndose de pie, su alta figura recortada contra la luz del ocaso. Un extraño dolor invadió el corazón de Merlin.

— ¿Qué pasa, Arthuro? —se sentó y trató de leer su expresión, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el atractivo rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras que se arrastraban por la habitación, disipando el tibio fuego del sol que se hundía en el mar.

— ¿Arthuro?

—Estamos aquí, en Albion, para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel —contestó con tono sombrío—. ¿No puedes olvidar a Ealdor, ni siquiera por un momento?

—Sí, si no me pides que lo olvide por completo —se arrodilló en la cama con actitud casi suplicante—. No me pidas que saque a mi tierra natal del corazón. Yo esperaba que viviríamos allí.

—Ya veremos —se dio la vuelta al decir esto, recogió su ropa y entró en la habitación contigua. Al cerrarse la puerta, Merlin se puso la bata y se dirigió descalzo hacia el balcón cuyo barandal de hierro y la cantera se enfriaban al desaparecer el calor del sol.

Se apoyó en el barandal y escuchó el distante arrullo del mar. Arriba, las estrellas tapizaban el cielo de color púrpura, y el aire estaba perfumado con el olor de los pinos que proliferaban en la isla.

Si Arthuro así lo quería, él aceptaría vivir parte del tiempo en su querida Albion. Su padre vivía aquí y era comprensible que él quisiera estar a su lado.

Lo que Merlin no podía soportar, era pensar que nunca estarían en la tierra de sus padres, cuya elegante y antigua imagen siempre lo acompañaba. No sólo amaba sus piedras, color de miel, sino que cada rincón y rendija estaban grabados en su memoria. Su dormitorio, las paredes cubiertas con un papel tapiz con dibujos de pájaros, ramas y hojas delicadamente pintadas. Había una cama enorme con un dosel sostenido por postes de madera tallada, la tela del cual hacía juego con el tapiz de la pared, y la cabecera estaba forrada con seda de color azul claro, del mismo tono que la sobrecama.

Dos bellos tapetes persas, antiguos, cubrían el suelo de madera clara; había una mesa de noche, donde guardaba sus libros y una vitrina donde se exhibían abiertos los abanicos de seda y encaje que coleccionaba su madre.

La galería estaba llena de esculturas talladas, representando campos de trigo, palomas y pétalos de flores, todos con hermosos detalles. Los adornos de las puertas también eran delicadas tallas de madera y la cúpula de mágicos colores del invernadero, conducía a la pequeña sala de estar.

Frente a la casa, había una gran área de césped y torrentes de luz entraban por las ventanas, empotradas en los muros, reflejando una multitud de imágenes y colores en el suelo.

¡Qué bien recordaba el precioso suelo, los bancos de madera de roble del pasillo y el tapiz de los sillones! ¡Qué calor daban las grandes chimeneas de mármol negro, donde quemaban los grandes leños que crujían en el fuego!

¡Cuánto amaba esa silueta extravagante y romántica qué formaba el atardecer! Su habitación favorita era la del pavo real, llamada así por la pintura de un lustroso pavo real en el techo, con sus hermosas plumas azules.

Merlin amaba a Ealdor, y Arthuro amaba a Albion; su instinto le advertía que la armonía de sus cuerpos no encontraría eco en los deseos de sus corazones. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que él en el fondo era un griego caprichoso y Arthuro luchaba con sus dos orígenes, y que ambos tenían un temperamento tan intenso como sus pasiones.

Merlin no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus propias pasiones, hasta que se casó con Arthuro y aunque el solo pensamiento de estar en sus brazos, hacía que se le debilitaran las piernas, estaba decidido a luchar contra él si le negaba el placer de vivir, de vez en cuando, en la estancia de sus padres.

Siendo tan sobervio y orgulloso, era natural que él fuera parte dominante del matrimonio y Merlin no tenía intención alguna de ser otra cosa que su pareja, pero en él, era inevitable sentir la atracción de la antigua mansión de piedra en Ealdor, donde muchas generaciones de la familia Morgan habían pasado sus vidas y, ahora que él se había casado con Arthuro, sus memorias habían resurgido y deseaba volver a ver su antiguo hogar.

Una brisa fresca se levantó del mar y jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras permanecía en el balcón, perdido en sus pensamientos. Primero, trataría de convencerlo por medio de halagos, pero si él permanecía inflexible en su decisión de visitar de vez en cuando sus tierras, Merlin también le mostraría su temperamento. Él lo había comparado con un hombre que, con seguridad, tenía el mismo temperamento de un chiquillo y si eso tampoco resultaba, entonces rompería a llorar.

Merlin sonrió... en realidad había algo de divertido y dramático en el matrimonio; no importaba que Arthuro llevara el papel de hombre fuerte y exigente, dado qué ese tipo de hombres siempre estaba a merced de la delicada fragilidad de su pareja.

Era algo que alguien como Arthuro no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta cuando apresaba a tan sensible personaje como lo era Merlin entre sus brazos.

Se percataba de su delicadeza y de la facilidad con que podía provocar moretones en su piel suave, y de la sensibilidad de sus emociones.

Rió y regresó a la habitación, donde hizo la cama de nuevo, con cuidado y sacudió las almohadas. Pronto vendría Sofia para prepararle el baño y a sacar el conjunto para la cena. Había algo en esa mujer que le causaba una rara sensación.

No le simpatizaba a Colin, y a Merlin no le gustaba que Sofia se enterara de sus cosas íntimas con Arthuro. Era como tener una espía en su habitación, porque Merlin estaba convencido de que Sofia observaba cada movimiento, para informar de la luna de miel a madame Pendragon.

Morgana debía tener una vida muy aburrida.

Merlin miró la cama, mejor arreglada que antes, y se dijo que una cosa era segura, Sofia no podría informar a la hermana de Arthuro que su esposo lo rechazaba. Era bastante evidente que su hermano estaba recibiendo una intensa y apasionada respuesta afectiva de parte de su esposo, lo cual tal vez la preocupaba.

Morgana conocía a su hermano mejor que cualquiera, y quería para él una pareja que aceptara, con gusto, todo el poder de la pasión de Arthuro, la necesidad de mitigar las antiguas heridas y los rechazos sufridos en su niñez.

Merlin arregló la sobrecama, para que estuviera perfectamente centrada y, conteniendo la respiración, recordó el delirio de felicidad que había sentido en los poderosos brazos de su esposo, transportado por ellos a las palpitantes alturas del placer, casi enloquecido por sus caricias, por los besos sensuales que lo hacían lanzar gemidos y apretarse contra su cuerpo musculoso.

Perdido en esos recuerdos se tendió en la cama recién arreglada y envolvió con los brazos su cuerpo, cuyos centros de placer todavía ardían. El corazón latió de prisa y todo parecía girar al pensar en los secretos íntimos que había compartido con Arthuro. Las yemas de sus dedos todavía se estremecían por haber estado en contacto con él y podía sentir sus pezones erguidos y expectantes bajo su camiseta.

¡Oh, Dios! se sentía flotar en el aire con el deseo que hizo aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos. Arthuro lo poseía aun cuando estaba lejos de él. La imagen sombría de aquel hombre llenaba su mente, igual que sus besos y caricias flotaban sobre su piel; de repente, estaba llorando por la intensa alegría que el cuerpo duro y fuerte había dejado dentro de él.

— ¿Está triste?

Merlin miró sorprendida los penetrantes ojos de Sofia, mientras algunas lágrimas todavía le rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh, no!

—El joven llora, así que debe sentirse triste.

—De ninguna manera, no me siento triste —Merlin se puso de pie, notando que los ojos de Sofia recorrían la cama.

—El joven no debió haberse molestado en arreglar la cama —la mirada de Sofia era oscura y alerta—. Es mi trabajo hacerlo.

—Tu tarea es no tomarte tantas libertades —de pronto, el recelo que sentía por esa mujer, hizo que Merlin perdiera el control—. Por favor, prepárame el baño, usa aroma de pino. Y dime, ¿te encargó madame Pendragon que me vigilaras constantemente para informarle de todos mis movimientos?

Pero Sofia era astuta y de inmediato fingió inocencia.

—No entiendo nada cuando el joven habla tan rápido en inglés.

—Me entiendes muy bien; por favor, prepara el baño.

—Ne, señorito.

Sofia fue al baño y Merlin se dirigió al armario para elegir el conjunto que usaría esa noche para cenar con Arthuro. ¡Esa odiosa espía no iba a hacer la elección, o su furia sería incontrolable! La camiza era de tela primaveral, con mangas ajustadas. Escogió unos zapatos blancos... Parecidos a los que usó la noche anterior, cuando huyó de Arthuro por el jardín de figuras de piedra.

Había pasado tan poco tiempo y, sin embargo, parecía un recuerdo lejano. ¿De verdad había sentido tanto miedo de él? Sonrió, al tiempo que acomodaba su atuendo para después del baño; luego, esperó a que Sofia saliera del baño y, de manera casual, le pidió una jarra de té.

—Dile al cocinero que no ponga cuchara grande de té para preparar la jarra —dijo, altivo—, dos cucharaditas son suficientes y la jarra debe estar llena hasta la mitad con agua hirviendo, ¿entendiste?

—Ne, señorito —Sofia salió de la habitación, cortésmente, pero Merlin notó su resentimiento. A ella le gustaba husmear en los secretos de su señores y con seguridad no le agradaba que Merlin frustrara sus intentos. Si, como Merlin sospechaba, estaba espiando para madame Pendragon, entonces sería mejor decírselo a Arthuro. Él, menos que Merlin, querría que le dijeran a sus hermanas cosas desagradables de su esposo.

Merlin entró en el baño con aroma de pino que dejó su piel sonrosada y fresca. Volvió a la habitación, cubierto con una bata, a tiempo para descubrir que Sofia se llevaba la camisa devuelta hacia el armario.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Sofia se volvió para mirarlo; sus ojos eran desafiantes.

— El joven tiene ropas muy hermosa, de alta costura, que le compró el amo para que se los pusiera para complacerlo. Las mujeres sólo viven para complacer a su marido.

Merlin trato de ignorar el insulto. Estaba claro que el no era una mujer y no caería en su provocación — ¡Tonterías! —Merlin se acercó a la doncella y tendió una mano para recuperar su camisa—. Todavía no me acostumbro al clima de Albión y deseo estar fresco, así que, por favor, devuélveme esa camisa, o llamo tú tan preciado amo y le pido que te despida en este instante.

—El Joven no me despedirá porque estoy al servicio de la señorita Morgana — Sofia parpadeó, mirando a Merlin vestido con la bata que había ceñido con descuido a su cintura y con el cabello mojado y todo revuelto—. Los griegos no comprenden la lealtad de los hermanos.

—Entiendo perfectamente la unión entre mi esposo y sus hermanas—respondió Merlin, sintiendo que sus nervios se ponían tensos—, pero no creas, ni por un momento, que antepondría los deseos de tu señora a los míos.

— ¿Sólo por eso? — Sofia señaló la cama con gesto de desdén—. ¿Usted cree que es el primero en la vida del joven amo?

—Soy él primer esposo en su vida —Merlin tendió la mano para tomar la camisa y en ese instante, Sofia tiró de él, bruscamente, para arrancarlo de los dedos de Merlin, pero la tela se rasgó, separandose en dos partes.

Por un instante Sofia pareció asustada y luego, desafiante, le arrojó la camisa dañada a Merlin.

—Usted lo hizo, joven. No me puede culpar a mí.

Merlin se quedó sosteniendo la camisa, mientras Sofia salía apresuradamente de la habitación. Un momento después, Arthuro entró por la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Has discutido con la doncella? —preguntó—. Pasó a mi lado llorando y mascullando algo sobre una camisa rota y que tú la culpabas a ella. Ah, ¿es esa la prenda de que hablaba?

Cruzó el dormitorio con grandes pasos y miró a Merlin, inquisitivo. Merlin estaba furioso al ver que Sofia lo había obligado a perder el control. Encontró los ojos de Arthuro interrogantes y un poco divertidos y decidió que no echaría a perder ese estado de ánimo.

—Parece que no logro agradarle a la doncella de tu hermana —se forzó a decir con naturalidad—. Quería que me pusiera uno de esos trajes de gala y discutimos un poco. Me estoy dando cuenta de que las mujeres son muy testarudas.

—Creo que mi hermana deja que Sofía haga su voluntad —Arthuro tomó la camisa rota y la examinó—. ¡Qué lástima!, es una bonita camisa. Sin embargo, tienes otras y creo que podemos encontrar a alguien en la isla para que arregle ésta.

Merlin se dio cuenta de que la situación le parecía a Arthuro algo muy frívolo y, una vez más, decidió que no era el momento de comunicarle sus sospechas, diciendo que Sofia lo espiaba deliberadamente y lo hacía sentir como una extranjero entrometido.

Mientras se dirigía a elegir otra camisa, Arthuro se sentó en uno de los sillones; era obvio que iba a ser su público mientras se vestía. Una sonrisa tembló en sus labios al sacar una, color humo, con cuello alto y líneas rectas y suaves. Estaba desnudo bajo la bata y se preguntó cuánta hambre tendría Arthuro, si pretendía observarlo a través de esas pestañas largas y claras, mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

Sombrío y distinguido, vestido con traje de etiqueta y una camisa blanca, Arthuro observaba absorto y en silencio que Merlin deslizaba la bata fuera de él. Una ráfaga de luz se asentó en los ojos de su rubio amante. Detallando cada línea de aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía, solo a él, partiendo por la curvatura de su cuello, sus hombros, cada curva de su cuerpo; Su encantador esposo, controlando su timidez, metió las piernas en aquellos boxer para luego subir aquel Jean ajustado al cuerpo.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de este espectáculo donde actúa uno solo? —murmuró, mientras se dirigía al espejo para acomodar su cabello y peinarlo. Podía verlo en el espejo, su boca se cerraba en una suave sonrisa.

—Es mi privilegio —dijo con algo de arrogancia—. Eres mío, de la cabeza a los pies, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Qué hombre tan posesivo eres, Arthuro! — Con mano ágil, acomodo el flequillo inquieto y roció su piel con un poco de colonia.

Arthuro todavía lo observaba con aquella expresión alerta y relajada mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Cuando trató de alcanzar su camisa, color humo, él se puso de pie y con movimientos ágiles y rápidos tomo la prenda y, se situó detrás de Merlin, ayudándolo a meter ambos brazos dentro de la prenda dejando olvidada la tarea de abrocharla, decidiéndose por sujetar entre sus manos las caderas ajenas, mientras sus labios buscaban su cuello. Merlin quedó desarmado, como siempre, al sentir el contacto de sus manos.

—Te he hecho mío por completo —dijo; Merlin sintió su aliento rozando la piel perfumada—. Si te alejaras miles de kilómetros de mí... si te fueras al otro lado del mundo, allí me pertenecerías.

— ¿Por qué habría de querer dejarte? — Merlin sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios—. Estoy feliz aquí.

—Ten cuidado con ciertas palabras, Merlin; los Pendragon no desafiamos al destino, proclamando con voz alta nuestra alegría. Yo, personalmente, vivo según las enseñanzas de Apolo, de que el hombre debe vivir como si sólo tuviera un día más para disfrutar la luz del sol.

—Fatalistas —dijo, provocativo—. Eres tan civilizado en ciertas cosas, Arthuro, y tan primitivo en otras.

—Tu despiertas lo que hay de primitivo en mí y gozas haciéndolo, ¿no?

"Sí", respondió su corazón. Se extasiaba, de manera increíble, cuando Arthuro lo acariciaba, aunque sabía que sería muy peligroso desatar su furia.

—En este momento, tengo un hambre feroz —repuso Merlin—, así que, demoraré mi deleite hasta que hayamos comido.

Él rió, con voz profunda, besó su cuello y apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu sirviente y te acomode tu desmejorada apariencia?

Merlin asintió y experimentó la ternura que había en él mientras le abrochaba cada botón, color humo, una delicada capa de tela que acentuaba el color de sus ojos. A la altura de su garganta, donde quedó el cuello doblado a la perfección, brillaba su cadena de oro.

—Esos ojos tan bellos —tomó su cara entre las manos—, como agua de luna.

—Mi esposo, el poeta primitivo —le sonrió—. Me pregunto si de verdad eres Apolo.

Él movió la cabeza negando, sus ojos se empequeñecían, poco a poco, hasta darle un aspecto fiero y peligroso.

—El Apolo del sol era griego, y yo tengo solo a un esposo griego qué hace quemar mis venas. Hay sombras de guerrero y de amo en mis sentimientos por ti y tú lo sabes, ¿no es así, Merlin?

—Sí —su corazón latió rápido, como lo hace cuando llega a la cúspide de la felicidad o del temor—. Lo supe en el momento que nos conocimos y, al final, estoy aquí, contigo, Arthuro. Te saliste con la tuya y estoy casado contigo.

—Los pendragon siempre han sido valientes —sonrió y se alejaron tomados de la mano, hacia el comedor. No sin antes, colocar un suave beso en los tibios labios de su amado Merlín.


	11. Cena de desiluciones.

Capítulo 11

CENARON en el Delizia dell'amore., decorado en blanco y dorado y la comida era italiana. El primer platillo fue toda una delicia, unos rollos deliciosos de carne molida, pasta y una salsa muy suave. El vino era el mas puro y fuerte, y daba más sabor a la comida.

— ¿Te gusta? — Arthuro observaba a Colin mientras comía; las llamas de las velas se reflejaban en sus ojos, al mirarlo desde el lado contrario de la mesa redonda, colocada en un ángulo del salón. Las ventanas estaban abiertas para dejar entrar el aire fresco y cargado de aromas.

—Sí... ¡estoy tan hambriento! Debe ser el aire de la isla.

—El aire entre otras cosas —sus ojos tenían un brillo provocativo; alzó la copa y saboreó el vino—. ¿Sabías que la isla de Albión están rodeada por un círculo de rocas hundidas en el mar, que crean un anillo plateado cuando lo ves desde el aire?

— ¿Es por eso por lo que te gusta esta isla, Arthuro, porque, de cierta forma, simbolizan tu propia personalidad?

— ¿Crees que tengo rocas en lo profundo de mi alma, Merlin?

—Sé que las tienes —asintió sin rodeos—. Nunca cometeré el error de pensar que se puede navegar sin peligro, en lo que se refiere a ti, Arthuro. Serías un hombre menos fascinante si no tuvieras un fondo profundo cubierto de rocas. Tú saliste de las rocas que forjaron tu vida, para convertirte en un hombre duro, ¿no es así?

—Y tú me admiras por eso, cielito hermoso.

—tengo que admitir que admiro tú fuerza, el valor y la disciplina que acompañan tus logros —le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos sobre el borde de su copa de vino—. También eres rudo, por supuesto, pero eso lo perdono.

— ¡Qué magnánimo eres, querido! Pero, ¿qué pasaría si tengo que ser rudo contigo?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Arthuro? —sintió que los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos y vio la silueta de Ealdor, interponiéndose entre ellos. Pronto... muy pronto, tendrían que discutir el lugar que tendría en sus vidas, pero no iba a arruinar la cena abordando el tema en ese momento. Había suficiente tiempo y no quería romper la armonía que nació en esa tarde de amor.

—A lo más obvio mi vida. Yo soy un hombre de negocios oscuros y tú mi querido y griego esposo, eres todo lo contrario a mí. Somos luz y oscuridad. e inevitablemente, tiramos en direcciones opuestas. En algunos asuntos cederé a lo que tú quieras, porque me atraes tanto físicamente, que disfruto accediendo a tus deseos.

—A mí me concederás victorias pequeñas, pero las grandes las reservas para ti, ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir?

—Pretendo ser el amo en mi propia casa —dijo, asintiendo—. ¿Me aceptarías de otra manera, Mer? ¿Seguirías admirando mi fuerza de carácter si me convirtiera en un hombre débil, dominado por su concubino empeñado en hacerlo todo como él sugiere?

—Nunca podría dominarte — Merlin rió al pensarlo, porque la sola apariencia de Arthuro descartaba cualquier esperanza... Si es que alguna vez había tenido una. Sus rasgos denotaban poder y el trabajo duro desde temprana edad había dado fuerza y resistencia a su cuerpo. El estar físicamente cerca de él, no había borrado el extraño temor que le inspiraba. 

El conocimiento de su poderoso cuerpo no le daba acceso a su mente y todavía de muchas formas, seguía siendo el extraño de una tierra lejana que se había apoderado de su vida, igual que de Camelot y Ealdor. La diferencia más grande, es que él parecía indiferente a la casa, lo cual suponía, era muy natural, porque ¿quién esperaba que un hombre con su poder, encontrara interesante una vieja mansión de piedra, en los campos de Ealdor?

La cena continuó al igual que el intercambio de miradas. Sirvieron entonces un vino más generoso y Colin pensó, que al final de la velada, estaría bastante mareado.

Al dejar la copa de vino sobre la mesa, vio que Arthuro fruncía el entrecejo.

— ¿No te gusta el vino? —le preguntó.

—Es un poco fuerte —sonrió—. No bebo mucho y el vino se me sube muy pronto a la cabeza.

—Si no puedes subir solo a tu alcoba, yo te llevaré en mis brazos. Vamos, toma tu copa y bebe conmigo.

— Arthuro, ¿estás tratando de embriagarme?

— Quiero que te sientas libre de todo. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel y debemos saborear cada momento; no debe existir ninguna sombra que oscurezca los momentos que pasamos juntos, así como no hay partícula alguna que enturbie la claridad de este vino, que ha sido destilado de las uvas silvestres de Albion.

—Muy bien —Colin bebió de la copa—, ¿cómo puedo rehusarme cuando recurres a tu carisma de esposo?

— ¿Así que sabes que esa es una palabra griega?

—Consulté el diccionario y supe que venía del griego y que significa “poder sobrenatural y talento”. Tú tienes esas cualidades, ¿no es verdad, Arthuro?

— ¿Eso crees? —sonrió evasivo—. Vas a tener que aprender tu idioma, Mer, porque tus raíces están muy relacionadas con el inglés. Hay un excelente maestro de idiomas cerca de la catedral, con quien yo aprendí y creo que sería bueno que tomaras lecciones con él. ¿Te gustaría?

—Arthuro —bebió un largo trago del vino, porque necesitaba adquirir valor—, ¿quieres decir que, cuando nos vayamos de Albion, vamos a vivir en Londres?

—Tengo un apartamento muy grande allí por lo que me parece natural que así sea —cortó con cuidado un dorado trozo de carne—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción a mi plan?

—Yo esperaba... —respiró profundo—. Yo soñaba que tendríamos nuestro hogar en Ealdor por lo menos, durante una parte del año. ¿No podríamos hacerlo?

Él comía despacio, vacilando en contestar su pregunta. 

—Arthuro, por favor, dime que sí —sus ojos estaban fijos en él, en el hombre que lo había tenido en sus brazos aquella tarde y que no podía ser tan cruel para decirle que vivir en Ealdor era un sueño imposible que debería borrar de su mente.

—Sugiero que lo discutamos con el café —dijo—. Primero vamos a disfrutar nuestro postre, ¿te parece?

—Es que no me agradará tu decisión sobre ir a vivir a Londres —Colin trató de hablar con serenidad, pero su voz tembló. Casi no se atrevía a enfrentar lo que iba a ocurrir en unos momentos más. La actitud de Arthuro era una advertencia de que toda la armonía que habían disfrutado juntos iba a convertirse en discordia cuando hablaran de Ealdor. ¿Qué haría, cómo iba a reaccionar si “su Arthuro” le decía que había decidido vender la casa?

Sirvieron el postre y, aunque era un apetitoso flan de frutas calientes y aromáticas, cubierto con crema fría, Colin había perdido el apetito. Notó que Arthuro lo observaba y se obligó a comer una pequeña parte del dulce.

Él no le llamó la atención ni habló hasta que entraron en la sala, donde les sirvieron el café. Arthuro permaneció de pie, sosteniendo la taza y el platito en una mano. Merlin era muy consciente del carácter resuelto que sugería su alta figura, proyectada en la pared blanca, bajo el techo azul de donde pendía una enorme lámpara en forma de campana. La alfombra circular era de astracán; en el antepecho de la amplia ventana, había jarrones de barro negro con incrustaciones simbólicas, pero no para él.

Desde un lugar en el exterior, llegaban los acordes de una melodía que resonaba en el viento de la noche; inseparables notas de alegría y tristeza que hacían que la música fuera lo más cautivador que Merlin había oído jamás.

Parecían decirle que en la vida con un Mafioso, era imposible llegar a un acuerdo; era como en Arcadia, donde acechaban las sombras que producían alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo.

Apartó su taza de café y pasó, con gesto nervioso los dedos entre su cabello que, como un velo de seda, ocultaban de él su mirada. Estaba reuniendo valor para hablar; buscaba palabras que no los condujeran a una discusión, cuando él rompió el silencio con su voz grave y pausada, desarmándolo.

—He estado tratando de encontrar una manera adecuada para describir tus ojos, Mer , y se me ocurrió que... es como el destello plateado del ala de un halcón en vuelo.

A través de las ventanas, podía oír la música como el latido de un corazón metálico y los pinos se llenaron de vida con el canto de las cigarras. Merlin encogió las piernas; allí en el sofá, su camisa parecía flotar como el humo, envolviendo su perfecto cuerpo. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, examinaron la habitación: la alfombra de color marfil, las lámparas con base de mármol blanco y los muebles de madera, labrados a mano. Su mirada se posó finalmente en un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas y blancas.

Sus nervios se pusieron muy tensos cuando oyó el chasquido del encendedor y una nube de humo de tabaco flotó hasta él.

— Dime lo que piensas, Merlin —ordenó—. Ya hemos bebido el café y prometí una respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Ealdor.

Sin dejar de mirar el jarrón, Colin le preguntó de nuevo si podían pasar parte del año en Ealdor. 

—Temo que eso es imposible. 

Su respuesta lo dejó pasmado; parecía tan cruel y sin corazón. Sus ojos lanzaron relámpagos al mirarlo a la cara; se sentía lastimado y perplejo; los rasgos de Arthuro parecían de bronce a través de las volutas de humo; hacían juego con su corazón duro, se dijo, desesperado.

—Tú no temes nada —replicó, cortante—. Las personas necesitan un corazón para sentir algo y ya que tú estás cubierto, hasta el cuello por una armadura, ¡no te importa lastimarme así!

Herido en lo más profundo, se arrodilló en el sofá y suplicó, con las manos extendidas hacia él. 

— ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto la idea de pasar algunos meses allá? Tú sabes cuánto quiero a Ealdor. Se me rompió el corazón cuando supe que mi padre ya no lo podía mantener. ¿Por qué, Arthuro? ¿Por qué no lo vendiste de inmediato si no pensabas vivir allí? ¿Sólo lo conservaste como una carta que ocultabas en tu manga... como un truco para lograr que me casara contigo? ¿Es eso todo lo que Ealdor significaba para ti?  
Él siguió fumando en silencio durante unos momentos, la mirada fija en su angustiado rostro enmarcado por el cabello oscuro. Entonces, de súbito, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre. En un instante llegó al sofá, deteniéndose y se lo entregó.

—Es mejor que leas esto.

Las manos de Merlin estaban tranquilas cuando tomó el sobre y miró el interior. Sacó lo que parecía un mensaje de telex y lo abrió. Estaba escrito en griego “Oh,¡Genial!”,pero reconoció una palabra que pronunció con voz alta.

— Ealdor. 

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la cara oculta en volutas de humo que se cernía sobre él, con expresión sombría.

— ¿Qué dice, Arthuro? ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

—Antes que te lo diga, Merlin, sugiero que te sirvas una copa de brandy —con el cigarrillo atrapado entre los labios, Arthuro fue hacia una mesa lateral. Lo único que se oyó fue el ruido que hicieron las copas al chocar, cuando servia el licor en ambas; ese fue el único indicio de que estaba nervioso por lo que debía traducir. 

Merlin tomó la copa con la mano izquierda, apretando con temor el mensaje entre los dedos de la derecha.

—Dímelo —dijo con ansiedad. Los huesos de su cara se podían ver muy definidos, había pequeñas sombras bajo sus pómulos.

Arthuro bajó los ojos para mirarlo y no hizo ningún intento para quitarle el mensaje.

—Conozco las palabras de memoria —contestó—. Dice que Ealdor fue devastado por un incendio y que quedó muy poco de la casa.

Oyó las palabras, sufrió al oírlas, pero no tenían sentido. Ealdor había sido parte de su existencia desde el día en que nació. En invierno y en verano, en cualquier estación, se erguía fuerte e indestructible en el campo, dominando la aldea, donde la carretera hacía una curva para tomar la dirección a la vieja taberna situada entre las casas con fachadas de piedra, todas unidas, pero sus techos inclinados quedaban a diferentes alturas. Estaban hechos con pizarra de la piedra local, dura y brillante que resistía tan bien el clima. Algunos muros eran de piedra y el contraste era pintoresco.   
La carretera misma estaba hecha con piedras lisas y planas y el pavimento era un angosto carril. Había una antigua iglesia de piedra oscura, rodeada de tiendas que habían sido construidas en sus muros empedrados y la singular taberna con sus paredes blancas, cubiertas de enredaderas y rosas, las ventanas con prominentes montajes y las cadenas negras que sujetaban a los pilares que adornaban el frente.

Tantas veces había pasado por allí, caminando, al ponerse el sol, cruzando los prados, frente a la antigua fábrica de tejidos, con sus ventanas de vidrio en forma de diamantes y los muros revestidos de madera. Las maravillas crecían en el jardín y cada verano había cortado algunas flores para llevarlas a casa, porque el jardinero de Ealdor se rehusaba a permitir que creciesen en sus elegantes y bien cuidados parques.

—No —movió la cabeza negativamente, no pudiendo creerlo—. ¿Cómo pudo quemarse?

Arthuro se sentó a su lado, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

— Vamos, toma el brandy, amado mio, te ayudará a sentirte un poco mejor.

Pero sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de Arthuro en ese momento. Recorría de nuevo la casa donde había pasado sus primeros años. ¿Acaso ahora eran cenizas esas maderas de roble fuerte, al igual que las ventanas de batientes y los vitrales que retrataban a los legendarios soldados y amantes que llevaron el nombre Morgan? ¿Cómo podían haber desaparecido el trabajo de marquetería y las antiguas bancas con marcos de roble? No podía creer que esas puertas altas, decoradas con pinturas, no se abrirían más para dar paso a las lujosas habitaciones, cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas con brocados color marfil y que tenían sillones de piel, de alto respaldo que invitaban a sentarse.

—No puede ser cierto —sus ojos imploraban una negación, pero en vez de ello, Arthuro puso su propia copa de licor sobre sus labios, ordenándole con los ojos que bebiera.

Merlin obedeció atragantándose un poco con la bebida que hubiera entibiado las manos de Arthuro. 

—La casa está destruida por dentro —dijo, enfrentando su mirada—. De acuerdo con lo que me informaron, sólo quedan algunas paredes en pie... paredes exteriores.  
Merlin se estremeció. 

— ¡Como monumentos conmemorativos de piedra!

—Temo que sí, cielo —una vez más lo instó a que bebiera el licor, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pasarlo por el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió, Arthuro? ¿Cómo ocurrió? 

Le explicó que creían que algunos materiales de decoración como pinturas y telas mojadas de aceite, habían originado el fuego cuando alguien dejó un cigarrillo encendido en la habitación donde estaban guardados.

—La compañía de seguros descubrirá con exactitud la causa del incendio —Arthuro apuró con brusquedad el brandy, sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el tallo de la copa. 

Poco a poco Merlin iba asimilando la noticia; seguía estudiando el mensaje, sus ojos estaban fijos en la única palabra que entendía... el nombre de la casa que un pintor descuidado había convertido en ruinas. Se estremeció con dolor al aparecer en su mente la imagen de su hogar en llamas.

— ¿Cuándo recibiste... esto? —miró a Arthuro con tristeza—. ¿Lo trajo el barco con tu correspondencia?

Él pareció dudar un momento y después apretó la mandíbula de tal forma, que parecía de hierro.

—Lo recibí en mi hotel, el día de nuestra boda. 

Colin escuchó sus palabras, luego fue entendiendo su significado y, de pronto, pareció como si una chispa encendiera el fuego que llevaba latente dentro de él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tenía el derecho de saberlo.

—Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué te preocupaba, Arthuro? —clavó su mirada en la cara de él—. ¿Creíste que hubiera rehusado casarme contigo?

—Existía esa posibilidad —confesó—. Soy consciente de que Ealdor era una de las razones por las que te casaste conmigo. Además, de la libertad de tu hermano.  
—Me alegra que te des cuenta de ello —en ese momento, Merlin necesitaba un objeto para desahogar el dolor de su pérdida, la furia y desesperación al imaginar a Ealdor como una ruina ennegrecida por el humo, en lugar de un bello edificio que sobresalía en el paisaje y que había estado allí en el campo, durante siglos.  
Los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los Morgan se había ido en aquel incendio. En especial los de sus padres.  
El dolor que sentía era mucho mayor que la indignación que experimentó al enterarse de que la casa era propiedad de Arthuro. Entonces, era un desconocido, pero ahora, Arthuro era la persona más cercana a él y no había tenido la confianza suficiente, el día de su boda, para compartir con él la tragedia de Ealdor.

Habían permanecido uno junto al otro, frente al altar de la iglesia y estaba seguro de que, durante toda la ceremonia el mensaje estuvo oculto en el bolsillo de su traje.

—Sí —dijo con voz muy fría—; ya no habría existido ninguna razón para casarme contigo, Arthuro. Mi hermano estaba fuera de tu alcance y tú sabías que si me hubieras enseñado el telegrama, con seguridad no me habría casado contigo.

Alguien carraspeo intencionalmente cerca de ellos. 

— Pero ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí? 

El hombre adoptó un continente de majestad herida.— Vamos, Arturo soy tu primo. 

—¿Lancelot? —Merlín se giro al ver al hombre aparecer enfundado en un traje blanco de playa. 

— Sinceramente; Lancelot. Ni me acordaba de ti. 

— No quise escuchar su discusión. Pero…, temo decir… qué no es lo único que tu esposo te oculta.

—¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? Anda, lárgate.

— Arthuro, ¿de que habla?.

—Nada.

—Nada. ¡¿Le llamas nada ha heredar en vida bajo la cláusula de casamiento?! Pero qué descaro, Arthuro, qué descaro, hermano.

— Yo no soy tu hermano.¡No hables de algo que no sabes!, ¡no es justo!, siempre he tratado de ser un buen hombre, siempre he intentado ayudarte, ¡no es justo!, no es justo que intentes arruinar mi vida. vete, déjanos solos. 

— Ahora entiendo todo. No podías esperar más para poner tus manos en la herencia que te dejaría tu padre. Eso cambiaría todos tus planes, ¿no es así? Además… tanto tus hermanas como tus amigos no podrían comprender porqué tu prometido estaba tan afectado por la destrucción de una casa que tenía siglos de antigüedad.

— Ya basta, Merlin —trató de tocarlo pero, en un arranque de rabia, Merlin retiró su mano con violencia.

— Todo lo que te importaba era tu orgullo, ¡tu gran sentido de diplomacia! Tu dignidad, mantener la cabeza en alto, respetar tu propio honor... eso es lo que te importa, ¿no es cierto, Arthuro? 

— Sí, importan —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero no vi lo que se ganaría echando a perder el día para todos. Sabía muy bien que la casa significaba mucho para ti, pero al final, todos debemos crecer, Colin o debería llamarte Merlin… y ya era tiempo de que te convirtieras en mi esposo, de que vivieras tu vida unida a la mía y, aunque es trágico que Ealdor desapareciera, devorado por las llamas, también sentí, de una manera muy clara, que el destino lo había ordenado así.  
Merlin lo miró fijamente. Sus palabras habían encendido aún más la furia que ardía en él y el humo de esta ira salía por sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Espero que no la hicieran quemar a propósito! —le gritó.

Arthuro contuvo la respiración y los nudillos de su mano palidecieron al apretar con fuerza el cristal cortado de la copa que todavía sostenía. El silencio se rompió cuando la copa se desprendió de repente de la base que él apretaba. Soltó el tallo roto y cayó a la alfombra.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? 

Por un momento, Merlin se sintió asustado por su expresión de furia, pero trató de no acobardarse frente a él.

— ¿Me puedes culpar por pensarlo? —preguntó, desafiante—. Hubiera sido una forma de obligarme a permanecer en Albión.

—El incendio que destruyó a Ealdor no fue deliberado —sus cejas daban una apariencia amenazante a su rostro—. Estaba decorando la casa porque pretendía que la disfrutáramos cuando me fuera posible pasar algún tiempo ahí. Creí que sabrías que la mayor parte de mis negocios estaba en Londres. Nunca existió la alternativa de que Ealdor fuera nuestro hogar permanente, pero habría sido nuestro hogar durante las vacaciones y esa es la verdad.   
Su sentido de justicia advirtió a Merlin que lo que oía, era la verdad, pero eso no alivió en nada lo que sentía, ni disminuyó su ira por la injusticia de haberlo mantenido ignorante de lo ocurrido durante todo este tiempo.  
El aplauso a un lado de ellos, les recordó que no estaban solos. — bravo,…bravo, bravísimo, ahora bésalo y hagamos de cuenta que nunca le haz ocultado nada. como el hecho de que estabas comprometido y tus planes de herencia eran con otra persona. 

— ¿Qué?

—Eso no es cierto, Merlín.

— Gwen se sentirá decepcionada. — Merlín no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Observaba a Arturo pero escuchaba a Lancelot, siendo qué esté solo le arrojaba piedras con punta directo al corazón — Es una lastima que ella ya estuviera comprometida con alguien más.

— ¡Ya cierra tú maldita boca! — le exigió y busco los ojos de su esposo. — Merlín. 

—Es cierto.

— Gwen fue mi prometida. Eso es verdad… pero…

— Ella le traiciono conmigo. Tú fuiste la distracción perfecta para olvidarla. Eres tan diferente a ella… en obvias razones claro está — Soltó con maldad — Arthuro siempre ha amado a Gwen a pesar de su traición. Seguramente estarán planeando ser amantes.

— Eso no es verdad. ¡Yo amo a Merlín! Y no e amado a nadie como a él. Jamás le seria infiel, jamás, aun si me negara el solo derecho de estar a su lado.

— No creerás semejante blasfemia. Solo te engaña.

—Le creo.— Lancelot se sorprendió ante aquellas dos labras. — Pero no tenías derecho a ocultarme todo esto. —le espetó; Arthuro se había sentado muy cerca de Merlin en el sofá, así que se puso de pie y se alejó. Lancelot mantuvo su distancia— Me amas. Pero, allí nací, Arthuro, crecí en Ealdor y amaba cada rincón y cada grieta de la casa, por dentro y por fuera. ¡Cómo se habrán asustado los aldeanos al contemplar el incendio! ¡Oh, Dios, casi no me atrevo a pensar en ello!

— No me sorprende que estuvieses comprometido. Ni que amaras a alguien antes qué a mí. 

—Eso no. Eso jamás.

Escondió la cara entre las manos. Arthuro se puso de pie y se acercó a él pero, por el momento, no intentó tocarlo. 

—Tal vez me equivoqué al no decírtelo, Merlin, pero con sinceridad te digo que tenía mis razones. Los Pendragon tenemos un refrán que dice: “Hay cosas tan peligrosas que no se deben siquiera mencionar”. Y en eso pensé aquella mañana en la que debíamos unirnos como esposos. Te amo y temo perderte más que perder la vida.

Suspiró profundamente, como un hombre que se preparaba para enfrentar un nuevo peligro. 

—Cuando recibí la noticia aquella mañana, sentí que era un presagio y tenía que ignorarlo. Era algo demasiado peligroso para mencionarlo y tuve que esperar hasta que considerara que podía hacerlo sin peligro. 

— ¿Sin peligro? — Merlin levantó la cara y se obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Arthuro? ¿Cuando me tuvieras aquí, en tu isla y después de haberte asegurado de mí en la cama?  
—Oh, Merlin, no debes hablar así de esto —casi gimió al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿De nuestra nido de amor? —preguntó con cinismo—. No creo que la destrucción de Ealdor cruzara por tu mente, ni por un segundo, esa noche. Habías logrado tu meta una vez más y a eso está dedicada tu vida, ¿no es así, Arthuro? Sin importar las consecuencias, te vas a vengar de todos los desaires que sufriste en tu infancia. Seguirás demostrando a los demás, que lograste salir vencedor de la pobreza y que, al hacerlo, tomaste por esposo al hermano de un hombre que tú ayudaste a caer en la ruina.

— ¡Demonios, eso no es verdad! — tiró de el con visible ira, de pronto parecía un hombre que estaba a punto de perder el control de sus emociones—. Tu Hermano era un jugador insaciable, dispuesto a destruirse no sólo a sí mismo, sino a todos aquellos a que debió haber protegido a pesar de sus desenfrenos. Tenía muchas deudas acumuladas en el Club Camelot y cuando mi padre rehúso seguir dándole crédito, se fue a otro sitio hasta que no había una piedra, un ladrillo o una teja de Ealdor que no hubiese perdido en el juego. Yo adquirí las escrituras de la persona que las tenía, de mi padre y el día que tú me conociste en aquel mercado de frutas. Yo ya sabia de ti, yo sabia de ti mucho antes de que salvaras a Morgana en aquel accidente.  
Y ese posiblemente fue el día fatal.   
Arthuro hizo una pausa y metió los dedos entre su cabello una y otra vez, hasta ponerlo en desorden.

—Si, querido, te vi por primera vez. Estabas en el corral cerca de la casa entrenando un caballo joven. Fue un mes antes de aquel accidente…, Lo sujetabas con una cuerda larga... Era un potro de pelo oscuro y lo hacías caminar en amplios círculos, alrededor de tu figura blanca y esbelta. No te diste cuenta de mi presencia en ese momento, porque estabas absorto en lo que hacías. Entré en tu casa para devolver las escrituras de Elador a tu padre, pero el no estaba en cambio, tu hermano había estado bebiendo y me di cuenta de que tu hogar volvería a caer en manos del propietario de algún otro casino. Ah, sí, soy propietario de un club, Merlin, pero tengo mis normas, aunque no lo creas. Y es verdad que cuando nos encontramos en aquel mercado, yo ya era el dueño de la casa y no tu padre. Desde ese momento, te sostuve yo, pero no porque encontrara satisfacción dando órdenes a un griego…. Hable con tu padre y el entendió, tu hermano, Gwain, juro que cambiaria y le di un puesto en mi casino. Pero, luego de la muerte de tu madre el se hundió más. Estaba caído. Despreciaba su falta de carácter, mas no disfrutaba viendo su deterioro y estaba decidido a que tu vida no se arruinara por su causa.

— ¡Qué galante, Arthuro!

Se miraron de nuevo... Merlin sintió que una ola de tristeza y confusión lo envolvía... no había quedado nada que pudiera reclamar como suyo... ahora reconocía lo que era, lo que siempre fue, el esposo, el concubino que Arthuro había comprado.  
El desaliento puede terminar en lágrimas o puede originar la necesidad de expresarse con violencia.  
Miró a Arthuro, y su expresión parecía más impenetrable que nunca, tenía los músculos contraídos. No encontró en él ni siquiera un poco de compasión por la destrucción de Ealdor. En un segundo se lanzó hacia él y su mano golpeó dos veces el atractivo rostro, con violencia, dejando huellas muy claras en la piel que, después de todo no era de hierro.

—Supones que tu dinero puede comprarlo todo y compensar la pérdida de las cosas que importan. Ealdor me importaba a mí y tú estás allí, mirándome como si hubiera sido un establo el que se quemó y no mi hogar.

— ¿Tu hogar? —repitió—. Me dijiste en Londres que, cuando la casa pasó a mis manos, ya no la consideraste como parte de tu vida.

—Eso fue antes que yo... —se mordió con tanta fuerza para no pronunciar la palabra, que casi se arrancó la piel del labio.

—Antes de casarte conmigo —le dijo, mirándolo irónico—. Pero cuando te convertiste en mi esposo, la casa grande y maravillosa volvió a ser muy importante para ti. ¡Por Dios, qué infantil eres! ¿No has aprendido nada de la vida en las horas que hemos pasado juntos?

—Sí —contestó desafiante—. He aprendido que todo lo que quieres de mí es mi cuerpo y tu jodida herencia. No te importa que esté sufriendo por lo que le ha pasado a Ealdor.

— Esa era tu herencia también. Por supuesto que me importa tu sufrimiento.

— ¿Porque no quieres dañar la mercancía? —estaba usando el vocabulario que normalmente consideraba muy vulgar—. Pagaste un precio muy alto por mí, ¿no es así, Arthuro? Es natural que desees obtener el valor de tu dinero, así que, en términos de dracmas, debes estar furioso por la pérdida de Ealdor.

—Sí, estoy furioso en este momento —sus dientes apretados parecían más blancos cuando dio un paso intempestivo hacia Merlin, quien sintió que el pánico sacudía sus entrañas y, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Bueno, lo tenía muy merecido, se dijo, alejándose de él. Estaba mostrándose con un hombre sin corazón en lo referente a la bella y antigua mansión de la que sólo quedaban algunas paredes chamuscadas como memoria de todos los recuerdos que guardaba Ealdor.

Sentía un profundo e intolerable dolor en el pecho y no encontraba consuelo en el hombre, con expresión dura, que lo observaba con intensidad... lo miraba como si su amor por la mansión destruida le causara disgusto, en vez de pena.

—Quizá, si tuvieras recuerdos de la casa en que creciste, podrías comprenderme mejor —dijo Merlin sin consideración—, pero creciste en el monte, ¿no es así? Eso es muy diferente. 

El silencio siguió a sus palabras... un silencio aterrador que Merlin tenía que romper con palabras crueles o alejarse de allí y prefirió esto último.

El silencioso Lancelot, sonrío de medio lado y Arturo se debatía entre golpear a su primo o correr detrás de su esposo.


	12. Las hermanas Pendragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo, no estaba previsto, por lo que pido disculpas..., si me e pasado con las faltas de ortografía. Les agradezco mucho su compania. Disfruten esta historia. :)

Capítulo 12

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — dijo al abrir la puerta de su casa. Observo de arriba a bajo a su "disque" cuñado.

— Yo… — La hostilidad de la morena lo dejo sin aliento. — lo siento… — Busco, la ayuda de su novia, quien estaba sujeta a su brazo — ,pero Morg…

—¡Déjala! ¡Déjala! Se llama "envidia de mi hermana menor" — Las dos se saludaron con una serie de gestos, sonrisas y palabras que llenaron a Leon de admiración.

Luego, la dueña de la mansión,puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le besó la frente.— Eres bienvenido, león. Solo bromeaba. ¡Por todos los cielos! Deja de estar tan tenso o, mi padre acabara contigo.

— tú, su…, haz dicho… vuestro padre — tartamudeo León con una clara perdida de color en su rostro —¡¿esta aquí?!

— ¡diablos!, Morgana. No debiste mencionar a papá, ves, al pobre casi le da un infarto. Míralo, hasta azul me lo dejaste.

— UPS!…

En el jardín se encontraban las dos muchachas tomando el té. León tenia un pañuelo húmedo en la frente. Morgaus tomaba su mano, dándole consuelo y volvía a soltarlo. Uther lo había mandado a llamar a su oficina y aunque el hombre estaba en silla de ruedas, uno podía sentir el peligro, con solo escuchar su voz autoritaria. Ni qué decir; ser victima de un largo cuestionario de intereses futuros.

— Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo.

— déjalo, Morgaus. Es bueno que se empiece a hacer hombre.

— ¡Morgana!

— Esta bien, amor. Tu hermana es mas hombre que yo, no puedo contra eso.

— ¡Oye!

— Bueno. Al menos ya no eres tan tímido con mi familia. — Morgaus sonrió divertida. — Un día tenia que pasar….

Pasado unas cuantas horas.

Morgaus y Morgana cabalgaban por el prado. Leon les seguía el paso en un pequeño asno. Recordándose; nunca más hacer enojar a la dueña de la casa y más si está, es tu cuñada. — Morgana, ¿Sabes quien me llamo esta mañana?

La morena dirigió una mirada a su hermana menor. — Supongo que fue nuestra tía Marilyn buscando a su pequeña oveja negra.

Los quejidos de un doloroso y horrorizado León se escuchaban detrás de ellas. Horrorizado estaba por el fétido olor que largaba aquel asno.

— Nosotros también tenemos nuestra oveja negra y tú lo sabes.

— Pero está no esta extraviada, si no, de luna de miel.

— Eso es cierto, Arturo, también me llamo. — Morgan resoplo y levanto los ojos al cielo — ,pusiste a Sofía como espía en la casa de nuestro hermano. Morgan, discutimos esto.

— bueno,…bueno. — la chica midió una distancia imaginaria con sus dedos frente a la rubia — Tenia una pequeña esperanza…, si, Merlincito, rechazaba a nuestra oveja…, yo, podría… intentar consolarle.

— Oh, ¡Dios! Tal parece la oveja negra de nuestra familia eres tú.

— tampoco te hagas la santa. Se muy bien las tretas que usaste con León. — Ambas se sonrieron cómplices y luego giraron para ver el estrepitoso golpe de León al caer de aquella mula mañosa. — Además, nuestra ley se aplica: que el mejor gane.

— Y por tu cara, imagino que nuestro hermano te ha ganado.

— Un príncipe es siempre un príncipe… para mantener mi dignidad en alto, digamos que le deje ganar. Además, en mi defensa, él no me dio oportunidad alguna.

— Es un Pendragon — Soltó altiva la rubia. — Nosotros no damos oportunidades — Ambas rieron y León resoplo mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus jeans e intentaba atrapar a su asno. No volvería caminando e imaginaba que ninguna de las hermanas se apearía de él.

— Volviendo a las ovejas negras…. ¿tú crees qué…

— ¡¿creerlo?! Jha, Hermana, yo podría apostarlo.

— Y tu no apuestas salvo qué estés segura. Acaso, ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

— Digamos que mientras tú le enseñabas los establos y algo más… a tu novio — sugirió Morgana logrando hacer sonrojar a Morgaus…. Quien instintivamente se sujeto los primero botones de su blusa y carraspeo algo avergonzada — Sofia me llamaba para saber si, podía permitirle a Lancelot entrar en la mansión. Tal parece que nuestro, primo adorado, quería caerle de sorpresa a nuestro hermano.

— Y valla sorpresa, y con mayúsculas.

— Ni lo digas. Espero que ese idiota no arruine, el matrimonio de nuestro hermano o, juro por nuestras santas y difuntas madres qué me hare unos pendientes con sus pelotas.  
— Me sorprendes. Creí qué eso te convendría.

— Somos Pendragon, Morgaus, nosotros no aceptamos sobras — Soltó ofendida y prosiguió con ese tono indignado. —, recuerda eso. Además, ahí muchos peses en el mar… ya conociste a nuestro nuevo capataz. Se llama Morded… y, aunque tiene pinta de pocos amigos…. Digamos, que esos ojos tiene lo suyo.

— Solo sus ojos. — dijo picaramente su hermana — intuyo que no te has metido en sus pantalones, todavía.

— Pero qué atrevimiento. — tiro de su caballo y dio la vuelta — Sigues siendo la menor, enana — Morgaus le saco la lengua y también giro con su caballo. — Vemos, si por fin; puedes ganarme en una carrera.

— Oigan. ¿A dónde van?

— Nos vemos, cariño.

— ¿Cómo que nos vemos?, ¡Morgaus! ¡Morgan! ¡Esperen! ¡Oigan!, ¿Cómo, diablos, voy a hacer que esta cosa se mueva?. — Tiro de las riendas y ejercio precion a los costados del caballo, con sus piernas, pero no se movió.— ¡Demonios!

Solo pudo ver como las dos matas de pelo se alejaban. Eran el día y la noche. Morgaus tan viva y Morgana tan temible como la muerte misma. Eran las diosas del Olimpo jugando a ser mortales. León suspiro y decidió bajar y tirar del asno. Era eso o, intentar inútilmente que esa criatura se moviera.

Leon regreso agotado al establo y, se encontró con el capatas — ¿Que le haz hecho a mi lady para que te de a Bendito.— Mordred sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

— Bendito, eso esta maldito. — Se quejo Leon — Morgana me dijo que no tenian otro caballo para proveerme.

— Mi lady le ha mentido.— Sonrio Mordred— Tenemos mas caballos que sirvientes en aquella casona. — dijo señalando la gran Mancion a un metro y medio de distancia.— y..., ellos son muchos.

— Esa bruja.

— ha,ha,ha. Le suplico guarde su extenso vocabulario.— Mordred arrugó el ceño.— no me agrada que insulten a mis señoras.

— No te preocupes. Entendí la advertencia.

Morgana entro junto con Morgaus. La primera burlándose de la ultima por perder nuevamente.

— sanguijuela —saludo Morgana.

—Bruja.— contesto Mordred.

—oye, yo creí..., pero, si tu...— Mordred, le hizo a escondidas una seña de que no dijera nada y, se hizo el desentendido cuando Morgana voltio a verlo.

— ¿creíste que…?, cuñadito.

— Qué no tenias un caballo para mí cuñadita — Mordred apretó sus labios para no reír a carcajadas mientras cepillaba uno de los caballos del establo.

— ¡Mordred! ¿Le haz dicho?, maldita sanguijuela.

— Yo no sabia que era un secreto. — Se defendió con un brillo en sus ojos, cuando la muchacha tiro de él para que le diera la cara.

— Lo era, idiota.

— No lo sabia, no soy un brujo. Bruja.

— Si fuera una bruja, yo haría que te tragues ese cepillo y lo disfrutes con pelos y todo.

León vio admirado la forma en que esos dos discutían ignorándolos por completo. — yo pensé que…

—No pienses tanto, amor. — Morgaus sonrío mientras se alejaba con León del establo — Vámonos a casa.

— No vas a despedirte de tu hermana.

— Si me acercó a mi hermana con lo acalorada que está..., seguramente cometeríamos encestó y no queremos un pecado más en la familia… deja que Mordred se ocupe de ella.

— ¿Incestó? — repitió horrorizado León.

— Amor, solo bromeaba — Se rió mientras disfrutaba del pálido rostro de su novio.

— tranquila, lo se — detuvo a su novia de la cintura y jalo de ella para besarla con toda la pasión y el amor que sabia podía darle hasta el final de su vida — , solo me asusto pensar en Morgana como rival.

Ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano.

— ¿Como crees que Uther tome el romance de Morgana con el capataz? — Pregunto a su novia.

La rubia entrelazo sus manos y siguieron caminado — Hay! Amor… no lo se. A veces pienso qué mi padre tiene algún trato con el destino. No creo que la llegada de ese nuevo capataz… saliera de la nada. cuando le conté a mi padre de ti…. Él ya sabia hasta el tipo de café qué tu tomas.

— ¿Y… Merlín?

— Ya te lo dije, mi padre tiene algún trato con el destino o, tal vez...

—¿tal vez...?

—...Una deuda demasiado grande… con su pasado. No pensemos en eso ahora... Solo pensemos en nosotros y en lo magnifico que es vivir lejos de mi padre y mis hermanos.

Leon rió divertido ante la mueca de su novia, la cual, evidentemente mentia, por que ella... apesar de quejarse, no podia ser feliz, si su familia era infeliz.


	13. La maldad de sofia.

Él nunca se queda con nada en la boca y, esa lengua autoritaria de su rival; siempre estaba preparada para devolver cada uno de sus insultos.

Él es “ambos” y, “ambos” son ridículamente parecidos. 

Su físico no es similar dado que ellos no son familiares consanguíneos. 

Él perdió su derecho como hijo biológico; Siendo legalmente reconocido, por un extraño. 

Mientras qué el otro, es un primogénito nacido por un capricho del destino. Un renegando de los pecados de su padre y los errores de una pobre mujer ingenua que hasta el final de su vida, creyó en el amor; de un hombre despiadado. 

Por ende, a ambos les cuesta confiar en dejar todo en manos de alguien más. Son caprichosos y enteramente obsesivos. Siendo que fueron obligados a tratarse como hermanos desde la adolescencia… jamás, pudieron aceptarse: uno al otro. 

Jamás…

“tú me dices algo y yo te respondo, tú me hiciste aquello, yo también te lo hago”. Frases como esas: Eran juramentos de venganza mutua entre ellos y tan normales como comer helado en el verano.

Esa era la caótica historia de éstos intrépidos y audaces jovencitos.

Sus allegados, jurarían qué nacieron; odiándose, sin siquiera conocerse. 

Era una rivalidad tonta, desquiciada y poco ortodoxa. 

Los dos hombres rodaron por el suelo, golpeándose el uno al otro mientras chillaban y gruñían. 

El golpe del rubio resonó con rudeza en la mejilla izquierda del moreno. — ¡Nadie te enseño a no golpear a tu hermano mayor! — dijo, devolviendo el golpe.

Logro, esquivar, empujar y nuevamente esquivar con audacia y sin perder tiempo, se coloco enzima del moreno para poder sujetarlo, neutralizando sus golpes. — ¡Soy mayor! — aseguro tableando de un puñetazo, la mandíbula — idiota. — lo sujeto del cuello y lo atrajo. — Y por toda la gracia divina — prosiguió, haciendo crujir sus dientes — qué tú y ,yo, no somos, ni seremos, nunca “hermanos” — Lo soltó con brusquedad y se hizo a un lado. — no somos nada…

— Somos… — empezó diciendo, copiando los movimientos de Arturo para levantarse del suelo. — “primos hermanos”, primos. — respondió con sarcasmo. — los mejores de todo el mundo, hermano mío.. — dijo a tiempo, para recibir otro golpe en su estomago. Volviendo a caer de rodilla — rió, ignorando el dolor de aquel golpe, sonriendo con medida ironía mientras limpiaba la sangré recorriendo su labio roto, e intento regresar oxigeno a sus pulmones. 

Ni bien, se quedaron solos. 

Arturo y Lancelot, habían empezado a discutir y una palabra llevo a la otra. Entre dimes y diretes, soltaron el primer golpe. 

— Somos enemigos. Eso acabas de dejarlo bastante claro. — Se limpio la sangre que escurría también de su labio hinchado — ¿En que carajo pensabas? ¿Qué mierda ganas con todo esto?

Lancelot se recostó, suspiro sin dejar de sonreírle al techo, mientras Arturo, lo media a la distancia. Lancelot cerro los ojos, y los abrió, como si, algo se hubiera revelado en ese segundo. Entonces, volvió a enderezarse apoyándose en sus codos y observo del techo, con la asombrosa y brillante araña de cristal pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

— Si te lo digo, me matarás.

— Tenlo por seguro — Dijo Arturo.

— Envidia.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué? No me vengas con esas. Siempre te has metido con los míos. Guienevere es un buen ejemplo.

— No lo entiendes. El día que te conocí tan bien, conocí la envidia. Fue en aquella reunión familiar; hecha por tu padre en honor a ti ¿lo recuerdas? — Arturo, asistió, sabiendo de ante mano, a lo que se refería Lancelot. Su padre lo habia exhibido ante el resto de la familia y sus asociados, como si de un animal exótico se tratara. Solo era un hijo bastardo, siendo reconocido — Desde el pasillo de una de sus alcobas, había escuchado una conversación de mis padres…, ellos iban a separarse…. Por que el hombre que creía mi único y verdadero padre, no lo era. Eso me destrozo por completo. Y ver que tú, un simple recogido, era tan aceptado.   
Me hizo sentir humillado.

— ¿Humillado? Acaso, te piensas que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ser el conejito, que sacaron de la galera. Mierda. Esa no es escusa. Mi madre murió en mi alumbramiento. Y aun así, jamás, me desquite contigo, por tener, la tuya.

 

— Lo se. De alguna forma se que siempre intentaste ignorar mis ataques, mis berrinches. Pero eso, solo me daba más rabia. Eras él campesino, el recogido. No tenias diplomas decorando tu cuarto, ni trofeos y, aun así, en poco tiempo, te destacabas por ser el mas inteligente y astuto de la familia. Todos te adoraban e idolatraban, te amaban. La familia, los amigos, las mujeres…,todos. Si daba un paso adelante, tu dabas dos. Mucho antes de encontrarte tú padre pensaba en darme el casino. Pero todo se arruino con tu aparición y, la dudosa paternidad. Eso me enfermo, tanto psicológica como físicamente. En ese entonces, tenia trece años y estudiaba en casa con un profesor “especial” … — Lancelot tirito al mencionarlo y Arturo sintió curiosidad — cuando estábamos, solos, él me decía cosas, alentándome para ser mejor qué tú y eso se volvió mi obsesión.

— te refieres a …¿Cenred? — Lancelot palideceo, pero…, aún así, asistió — El odiaba de una manera descomunal a tu padre. 

— Por eso termino, como termino.

— ¿A que te refieres? El desapareció hace cinco años.

— Si, qué lo hizo.   
Nunca dejo un cabo suelto.

— tú….tu,…tú no lo harías. — titubeo incrédulo. — No tienes el coraje de matar a un hombre. 

— No, ha uno inocente. — Arturo se sentó en el suelo y, Lancelot fijo sus ojos con gran interés. — Lo recuerdo, bien. Mi padre me dijo, que había cometido una falta con unos de los miembros más importantes de la familia. La palabra qué huso esa noche fue; Imperdonable. Estaba tan alterado y molesto qué pensó en ir por el tipejo él solo.

Lancelot sintió una calidez extendiéndose por su pecho y la presión del mismo quitándole la respiración. Su tío y su primo, lo habían vengado. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? Quería llorar, como cuando era niño. El quería volver a llorar… sin sentir la vergüenza que se sentía al hacerlo, siendo, un hombre. — Mi padre nunca quiso decirme quien era esa persona a la que estábamos vengando. ‘¿Eras tú?, Siempre lo imaginé. Ese sujeto siempre estaba detrás de ti, como una sombra.

— Cenred se metió en mi cabeza, yo era una marioneta. Y como tal, cando el desapareció, mi mente te quedo a la deriva, sin saber reconocer; lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

— Entonces, te metiste en mi relación con Gwen. 

Lancelot y Arturo cruzaron miradas — lo siento.

— ¿Que? — Arturo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se estaba burlando. Acaso, era una jodida broma.

— De no haberlo echo — murmuro mirando al suelo —, Seguramente; Merlín seria mio.

El rubio se paro con gran indignación — Ni de coña 

 

— Es broma. — Dijo moviendo sus manos a los lados. Tranquilo…, déjame terminar.

Arturo resoplo.

— Yo…,yo… quería ser aceptado por ese hombre que no era mi padre real. Yo quería ser el orgullo de mi madre y, poder brindar una navidad en familia. Tener esa calidez de un abrazo y, cuando conocí a Gwen. Yo, vi.…, ese brillo en sus ojos, al mirarte. Yo quise eso también.   
Lo quise…, hasta que entendí qué ya lo tenia.

— La utilizaste a tu antojo — su tono era grueso, profundo. Sus manos en forma de puño.

— No digas eso. — Lancelot se acomodo mas en el suelo, observando su reflejo, en el porcelanato pulido, brillante como un espejo — puede que no me creas, pero llegué a quererla, Mucho. Tanto que pensé realmente en casarme con ella. 

— Y no lo hiciste para poder seguir con tu venganza. 

— No lo hice por qué entendí que estaba enamorado de alguien más y, que si me casaba con ella. Solo seria para olvidar a esa persona. Entiende que de no ser por ese cariño que le tenia, yo, seguramente, hubiese seguido utilizándola.

— Pero ella se entero de la verdad, primero, y huyo. 

— Ahora entiendo.

— No. Yo la humille…, como mujer. 

— ¿Qué hiciste?, ¡¿Qué?!— el rubio se acerco y volvió a cogerlo del cuello, levantándolo a la fuerza del suelo . Puede que no sintiera nada romántico por Gwen, pero aún así, la respetaba y le tenia un cariño especial.

— Tranquilo. No, es lo que piensas — le miro fijamente antes de soltarlo — El destino es algo extraño. Verdad, Arturo. Dime, te habrías enamorado de Merlin, estando, ya enganchado de Gwen. ¿Me equivoco en hacerte esa pregunta…? Si, verdad. Mejor contéstame esta, ¿Crees que hubieses intentado enamorar a Merlin, de haber estado, ya casado con Gwen. 

— No contestare eso.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué; no sabes…?

— No. Nadie puede saber, lo que hubiese echo en otra circunstancia.

— Yo, lo se.   
Eres demasiado caballeroso, pero tu pasión te domina. Tarde o temprano hubieras sucumbido a tu querido Merlín. Por que estar juntos era su destino. Tú lo sabes, yo, lo se. ¿para que engañarnos?

— En pocas palabras.

— Hice, lo que tú, le hubieses echo. 

— “Lancelot” — Arthuro se molesto al ser usado como escusa. — Estas diciendo, que yo hubiese echo lo mismo que tú. No nos compares, no somos iguales. 

— No. No lo somos. Si de pegar se trata, yo sé muy bien quién pegaría primero, pero también sé quién pagaría los vidrios rotos. Aunque realmente intente ganarte en algo, Arturo. Me rindo. Yo, soy y seré siempre menos que tú.  
Solo escoria.

— Sabes, la definición de escoria esta muy desvalorada. — Se rio. — Lancelot, la verdad, que no te entiendo, pudimos ser buenos amigos.

— Pero, lo arruine. — Medio sonrío.

— Realmente, lo hiciste. — Arthuro estiro su mano hacia Lancelot, y este la tomo. — Merlín no me lo perdonara…

—Te ama… no se tiene que ser un genio para verlo.

— Me interrumpiste. — se quejo hallándose frente a frente, solo que sin rencores — No me lo perdonara… tan fácilmente, pero are que lo haga.

— Los Pendragon siempre serán duros de roer.

—Ya sabes. No aceptamos un “no” como respuesta. 

— Pues empieza a moverte, por que tengo entendido que los Morgan también son bastante cabeza dura.

— Puede que mi padre no tuviera suerte con la madre de Merlín. Cosa que agradezco. Pero yo tengo algo que él no.   
— Déjame adivinar.

—Carisma.

—No. Yo iba a decir algo totalmente diferente…— Arthuro le golpeo en el hombro..— auch! ¡Ya vete!, pero… te aconsejo no forzar mucho las cosas… deja que se calme un poco.

— ‘¿Y tu que harás? — dijo con un tinte de desconfianza.

— Me alejare de tu camino, por un tiempo. Estoy cansado de ser golpeado.

Arthuro alzó una de sus perfectas cejas — No mas venganza.

— No más. Tengo mi lancha anclada fuera de tu palacio, me iré enseguida.

— Si todo funciona con Merlin, eres bienvenido a quedarte. Si no, ya puedes irte escondiendo en el infierno.

— ¿Dudando de tu carisma? ¡¿Y… donde esta la seguridad e los Pendragon?! — grito observando al rubio alejarse. 

— ¡juntó a los cartuchos y mi revolver! — grito, corriendo fuera del gran salón. — ¡estas avisado!.

 

Lancelot sonrió. — Envidia… si, mi fiel amiga. — suspiro. Saco unos cigarrillos aplastados en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo aliso con sus dedos y los encendió con unos pequeños cerillos escondidos en sus zapatos. — Dime, que tan patético se puede ser. Mientras tú lograste atrapar el corazón de la persona amada, yo solo podré recoger la sobras… — rió con una gran nostalgia. — No, en realidad, creo que ni eso me a quedado… para estas horas… él debe estar odiándome. — como si de un gran chiste ,se tratase, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. — Mierda de mundo.

(...)

Merlín huyó por el pasillo y pasó junto a la piedra angular de bienvenida. Subió por la escalera, corriendo al ritmo del tempestuoso latido de su corazón y fue al llegar a su habitación cuando la tristeza hundió sus garras en lo más profundo de su ser y se dejó caer en la cama, sacudido por los sollozos.

Sintiendo el dolor de la derrota, se puso a llorar con lágrimas que parecían quemarlo y, cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, estaba totalmente agotado.  
Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para quitarse los zapatos y su pantalón, pues se sentía muy cansado, pero al fin pudo librarse de la envoltura que representaba su camisa de seda y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara manchada por sus lágrimas.

Parecía que hubiera llorado por todas las cosas tristes ocurridas en su vida, como si hubieran estado almacenadas en su interior, esperando ser liberadas. Ahora estaba libre de todo lo que lo ataba a Camelot, a su hermano y por supuesto a su esposo, Arthuro. Ya no había nada que él deseara proteger. Ni siquiera a su propio corazón.

Todas las deudas habían sido consumidas por el fuego y sabía exactamente lo que haría al amanecer el día siguiente.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró una bandeja con una jarra de té, una taza con su plato, crema, azúcar y unas galletas.

Temblando de frío a pesar de estar enfundado en su bata, se sirvió una taza de té y lo endulzó. La bebida caliente ayudó a desvanecer el disgusto que había recibido. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana, con los ojos todavía irritados por las abundantes lágrimas. Se alejó todo lo posible del sillón donde Arthuro estuvo reclinado descansando, disfrutando de verlo y saberlo suyo. Eso es todo lo que el significaba para Arthuro, algo que poseía, algo que le gustaba ver envuelto en joyas y trajes costosos, para deleitar su mirada y sus pasiones.

Sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero luchó por no dejarlas escapar, tomando grandes tragos de té en un esfuerzo por detener una ola de desaliento. Se dijo con firmeza que ya había llorado lo suficiente por esa noche y ahora debía forjar un plan para escapar de la isla.

Sería inútil pedirle a Arthuro, de forma civilizada, que lo dejara en libertad. Eso lo pondría sobre aviso de lo que tenía en mente y aunque podía pensar que él trataría de escapar, supondría que la lealtad de sus empleados imposibilitaría su huida de Albion, en especial, y que sólo había una manera de escapar y esa era en bote.

Pero Merlin tenía escondida una carta en la manga, esta era una expresión que oyó que su hermano mayor utilizaba muchas veces. Se había dado cuenta del resentimiento que Sofia sentía por él y se alegró de no haber mencionado a Arthuro sus sospechas de que la doncella de su hermana lo estaba espiando, observándolo como un gato estudia a un ratón, con el propósito de crear problemas. Y Merlin le iba a dar material a manos llenas. Después de terminar su té, se dispuso a guardar algunas prendas necesarias para que todo estuviera listo a la hora de partir. Dobló una muda de ropa interior, una camisa y un pantalón y las metió en un bolso de mano. Se aseguró de llevar algo de dinero enzima. Ocultó el bolso en el ropero y después, abrió sin ruido la puerta de la habitación.

No encontró a nadie. Por instinto, sabía que Arthuro lo dejaría a solas para que llorara y pudiera desahogar su desventura. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Sofia, en el piso superior.

Con suavidad, llamó a la puerta de la alcoba de su doncella. Después de un momento, Sofia abrió, ciñéndose el cinturón de su bata. El cabello oscuro suelto, caía como un manto sobre los hombros; el color rosado de su bata le daba un aspecto más amable y cordial.

Pero Merlin no se dejó engañar. Se había enfrentado a la verdadera Sofia esa misma tarde y estaba seguro de que si quería escapar de Albion debía recurrir a ella.

— ¿Desea algo, joven?

—Sí, ¿puedo pasar? No quiero que me vean —al instante, los ojos de Sofia se agudizaron; abrió más la puerta para que Merlin pudiera entrar, luego la cerró y se reclinó en ella. Su mirada inquisitiva estaba fija en su señor —. Quisiera ir a tierra firme por la mañana —Merlin había decidido ser directo—. ¿Conoces a alguien que me pueda llevar? Tengo dinero y puedo pagar el viaje. 

Sofia no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que estaba sorprendida por sus palabras y, sobre todo, no parecía triste. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron a Merlin, quien llevaba una bata lujosa, color azul; una prenda más del guardarropa que le había comprado Arthuro, de un estilo muy hermoso, como toda la ropa que él había insistido en comprar.

— ¿Por qué quiere irse, joven? —un destello de insolencia brilló en los ojos de Sofia, como si estuviera enterada de la escena que había tenido lugar en la sala—. ¿No le gusta estar casado con el señorito?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió Merlin, cortante, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su antipatía por Sofia y la repulsión que sentía por tener que recurrir a su ayuda para abandonar a Arthuro—. Ninguno de ustedes, incluyendo a madame Pendragon, quiere que permanezca a su lado y no hay ningún peligro para ti. Tú trabajas con su familia y él jamás les causaría un disgusto.

—Su matrimonio con usted ya les ha causado muchos disgustos —Sofia metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó una cigarrera y un encendedor. Con los ojos fijos en Merlin, colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios, puso la llama en la punta y lanzó una bocanada de humo hacia Merlin—. Tuvo una discusión con él, ¿no? 

Merlin rehusó contestar y una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, quien volvió a lanzar humo. De pronto, Merlin no pudo tolerar más la vulgar manera de fumar y sus insultos. Estaba a punto de apartar a Sofia para regresar corriendo a su habitación, cuando la mujer se adelantó en actitud amenazadora.

—Discute con el Amo como un niño exigente que siempre quiere salirse con la suya. Tiene suerte de que él controle su temperamento y no le enseñe que la tarea de una “esposa” es complacer al hombre. ¡No lo merece!

—Para lo único que sirves, es para escuchar a través de las puertas y espiar a la gente —replicó Merlin—. Me voy de aquí.

—Pero puedo arreglar que un amigo mío lo saque de la isla, joven —Sofia aspiró profundo el humo del cigarrillo—. Mañana, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Temprano? —preguntó Merlin—. ¿Sin que mi esposo se entere?

—Mi amigo hará todo lo que yo le pida. ¿No lo vio en el caique cuando hizo la travesía hasta Albion?

— ¿Era uno de los marineros?

—Ne, señorito.

Había algo, en la manera como sonreía Sofia, que respondía a una duda persistente que tenía Merlin y que hizo que retrocediera sin proponérselo. 

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Entonces, es verdad que la hermana del Arturo me odia.

—La señorita Morgana no necesitó decirme nada acerca de lo que sentía respecto a usted — Sofia sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo—. Yo sé cómo se sentía, porque siento lo mismo que ella... como si un virgencito con piel de lirio, tan mimado como usted, pudiese satisfacer los deseos de un hombre como el Amo. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Él sí tiene cojones! Es un hombre muy especial y todo habría terminado muy pronto si ese mismo cojones no lo hubiera obligado a lanzarse al agua para rescatarlo. Gilli me dice que parecía un gatito atemorizado con su traje de novio arruinado y el cabello mojado. 

De pronto, Sofia comenzó a reír y Merlin sintió un estremecimiento de miedo; una advertencia que no pudo percibir esa noche en el salón de fiestas, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y lo lanzó sobre la barandilla al lago, mientras se sentía mareado por el vino de la recepción y el extraño ritual que sirvió para convertirlo en el esposo de Arthuro Pendragon. Pero ahora, sus pensamientos eran tan claros como el cristal y le advertían que debía salir de esa habitación lo antes posible.

Al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar el picaporte, Sofia saltó y lo golpeo con un jarrón que servia de adorno en una pequeña mesa cercana a la puerta, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. En un intento de Merlín por alejarse, le asió del pelo, tirando de él hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor.

—No vuelva a gritar —Sofia acercó la punta ardiente del cigarrillo a la mejilla de Merlin—. Me gustaría arruinar su delicada piel blanca, pero surgirían sospechas cuando lo encuentren entre las rocas, al pie de la villa. Sí, joven, mi amigo la ayudará a escapar del Amo... y será para siempre. Habrá un funeral muy triste y todos los asistentes dirán que fue una lástima que el joven y dulce griego se hubiera despeñado por el acantilado durante su luna de miel.

De nuevo, Sofia rió y Merlin sintió otro tirón en el pelo y sus ojos vislumbraron un pedazo puntiagudo del jarrón sobre su cuello. 

—Como verá, señorito, todos recordarán que en el caique sufrió un desmayo y, cayó al mar; ni siquiera el Amo sospechará.

— ¿Qué esperas ganar con todo esto? —a pesar de su gran temor y de estar seguro de que la mujer estaba loca, Merlin trató de hacer que siguiera hablando. Esta clase de personas siempre desean hablar de sí mismas.

—El Amo será un triste viudo y necesitará que lo consuelen por su pérdida. Su hermana me aprecia mucho, como usted sabe. Ella estaría más contenta si yo fuera su nuera —mientras hablaba, Sofia miraba la boquilla del cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios para saborear la última bocanada—. El joven amo es un hombre rico, pero después de todo, no pertenece a la aristocracia, ¿verdad? A él no le falta nada ahora, en cambio antes cuidaba cabras, así que ¿por qué no sería yo lo bastante aceptable para él? ,Yo si podría darle un heredero.   
Soy perfecta y, muy capas.

—Claro que lo eres —convino Merlin con cautela—. Fuiste astuta al fingir que sabías muy poco inglés. La verdad, es que lo hablas muy bien.

—Lo sé —Sofia sonrió y recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Merlin, que estaba tenso por el miedo y por la violencia con que tiraba de su cabello y acercaba ese trozo de cerámica —. ¿Verdad que me entiende perfectamente? 

Merlin sólo podía orar con desesperación para que Arthuro fuera a buscarlo y poder entregarse a la seguridad de sus brazos, sin preocuparse porque lo hubiera comprado como un objet d’ art que había visto en algún escaparate.

—Yo quería aprender inglés y la hermana del Amo hizo arreglos para que yo tomara lecciones —una vez más, Sofia miró la punta del cigarrillo y era obvio que necesitaba encender otro, pero si lo hacia también tendría que soltar el trozo de cerámica —. ¿Por qué no debo ser ambiciosa? Soy hermosa y mi cabello es tan fino como el suyo.

—No te gustaría que yo tratara de arrancarte el cabello desde la raíz —murmuró Merlin.

—No —respondió Sofia—, pero usted ya no tiene importancia. Para usted ha llegado el fin.

—Si tu amigo me lleva a tierra firme, te prometo que nunca más sabrán de mí.

—El Amo lo seguiría y lo buscaría —con gesto nervioso, Sofia tiró el filtró del cigarrillo. Pero no solto su otra arma; con movimientos muy forzados. Merlin intento alejarse de aquella amenaza. 

Justo, cuando Sofia intentaba cortar el cuello de Merlin ante el forcejeo. La voz de Arthuro se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la mansión. Tal parece, había notado la falta de su esposo en la recamara y estaba en su búsqueda. Sophia ante la sorpresa y la inquietud de ser atrapada, soltó con torpeza en un manotazo de Merlin y el trozo puntiagudo, y ante la desesperación del momento. Apoyo su mano sobre la boca de Merlín intentado evitar que gritara. Entre forcejeos y jalones, logro morder la mano de la mujer ensima de el. Merlin no titubeó; en cuanto sintió que la presión de los dedos en su cabello disminuía, saltó hacia atrás y le asestó a la mujer un leve golpe en la nariz. 

Esta vez, fue Sofia la que gritó, un sonido que Merlin saboreó mientras huía de esa aterradora habitación. Su cuello sangraba, Sophia había logrado trajearlo en aquel forcejeo, esa mujer no había dudado en querer matarlo.

Al tiempo que corría, llamaba a gritos a Arthuro y su voz resonaba en toda la casa.

Merlin siempre recordaría el vuelco de alegría que dio su corazón cuando le vio subir por la escalera, corriendo, para ir en su busca. Nunca olvidaría la seguridad que sintió cuando lo tomó en sus brazos como si fuera el objeto más precioso del mundo.

Se abrieron todas las puertas y la servidumbre empezó a rodearlos mientras Merlin relataba, con palabras incoherentes, su experiencia con Sofia. Con gesto severo, Arthuro lo entregó al mayordomo, para que un medico atendiese aquella herida en su cuello, mientras él arreglaba cuentas con la doncella. 

La terrible expresión que la furia dibujaba en su rostro, hizo que se desvaneciera, para siempre, cualquier duda que Merlin pudiera tener de que su esposo no lo amaba. Esta vez, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran lágrimas de alivio. Y él entendió después, por qué los residuos de la ira de Arthuro fueron volcados en él más tarde, cuando la policía se marchó en una lancha, llevándose a Sofia y al marinero, Gilli.

Arthuro recorría la habitación, caminando con una mezcla de disgusto y dolor, preguntándole sin cesar por qué se le había ocurrido pensar en abandonarlo.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaras a esto —rugió.

— ¿Por qué no? —acurrucado en su cama, con el sol matinal brillando sobre su cabello, Merlin le miró con sus ojos, iluminados por el provocativo brillo del amor.

—Porque tú sabes, tan bien como yo —contestó con fiereza—, que debemos estar juntos y que las tontas peleas, por unos ladrillos y piedras, no nos podrán separar jamás. Cuando corrías hacia mí, en el piso superior, corrías hacia tu otra mitad y esta es la verdad. Cuando te estrecho en mis brazos, cariño, también te abraza mi corazón y espero seguir haciéndolo cuando brille el sol, en las noches oscuras y durante los largos años que los dioses nos permitan compartir.

—Pero nunca lo dijiste —protestó—. No soy clarividente, aunque haya trabajado con sir Gaius.

—No hay duda, vas a tener que aprender italiano y griego—fue hacia él, amoroso, acercándose con rapidez y levantándolo como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma—. Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos y te hablo de amor, lo hago en italiano... en griego, en todos los idiomas, y lo hago sin pensar. ¿Que si te amo? Por supuesto que te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando el sol bañaba tu cabello, como ahora.  
Sus brazos lo estrecharon, posesivos. 

—Le di el empleo a tu hermano, en mi casino, para mantener el contacto entre nosotros y no, como tú aseguraste, porque quería que cometiera un fraude en mi casino. Lo hice, simplemente, porque era tu hermano, amor mio, creí que sería una persona más sensata de lo que fue. ¿Puedes creer ahora que soy un mejor hombre de lo que pensabas?

Merlin ocultó el rostro en el cuello de él, besándolo. 

—Arthuro —dijo, sofocado—. ¿De verdad creíste que te habría abandonado si me decías que Ealdor fue destruido por el fuego? —después de las violentes tormentas emocionales, era tan agradable experimentar esta profunda sensación de paz que llenaba cada rincón de su corazón y de su mente.

—No quería arriesgarme —confesó él—. Nada iba a interponerse en mi camino el día de nuestra boda. Nada. 

— ¿Ni siquiera el que tu hermana no aprobara la idea de que te casabas conmigo?

—Mi hermana se conformará y tú nunca debes creer que ella aconsejó a Sofia para que te hiciera algún daño —Arthuro miró profundamente los ojos de Merlin, como si necesitara disipar la última sombra de duda que quedaba entre ellos—. Mi hermana es una mujer temerosa de Dios y no nos hubiera acompañado a la iglesia si en verdad sintiera algún rencor contra ti. Ella acepta que perdió, estoy seguro de que encontrara otra persona con la cual obsecionarse.

Merlin le creyó... por fin creía en la felicidad que compartían, estando juntos. Respondió sin reservas al beso de Arthuro y la pasión los fue envolviendo, dominándolos. Ya no se sentía obligado a contenerse y pudo disfrutar el hecho de que él, su Arturo, fuera tan maduro, tan consciente de las cosas fundamentales de la vida, porque nunca lo cegó el amor por unos ladrillos y piedras.

—Te amo —le dijo Arthuro en italiano, luego en ingles y por ultimo y tras varios besos desesperados, en inglés—. Pronto vas a aprender mil idiomas y entenderás todas mis confesiones de amor. Mis sentimientos más profundos, siempre los podré expresar mejor através de nuestros cuerpos. Y mi deseo más ferviente es que cuando adoptemos a nuestro primer hijo, éste posea los potentes pulmones de mi amado.

— no te parece muy pronto.

— oh, claro. — espeto y le beso. — Primero intentaremos tener unos propio. — aseguro besando un hombro y luego el otro. — Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. — dijo buscando la curvatura de su cuello, justo donde se asomaba la pequeña herida — Día y noche. — lamió con cuidado, provocando un cosquilleo de anticipación en su amante — Hora tras hora…,tras horas..

—Eres un tonto.

Regreso su mirada atenta a los ojos de su amante — Eso es cierto. — Sonrío y se abrió paso en los labios ajenos. Merlin casi perdió la conciencia ante tanta pasión. De pronto noto que se hallaba recostado, con su amado esposo, saboreando su cuerpo — Soy un tonto enamorado.

Merlín sonrió, sabiendo que siempre recordarían el momento en que él voló en esos brazos dejando de ser el joven tonto que añoraba los fantasmas de Ealdor.

Arthuro era ahora su hogar, seguro y permanente.

 

Fin?


End file.
